Family
by Blue-with-purple-polka-dots
Summary: AU. (Alternative Universe). Hearing a less than pleasant exchange between Waternoose and Randall makes Sulley more than a little concerned. But will offering the abrasive Randall friendship and support really change anything at all? Because sometimes family is what you choose.
1. Prologue (Six months before Boo)

A/N: The prologue is actually something I developed a while ago, but lost! But I decided to go with what I remember from it. This will be a multi-chapter fic.

I guess all the hype for the prequel has me pumped. I was once nervous about it but I'm actually loving it now- now watch as that same prequel probably renders most of this irrelevant or ludicrous! :D

I aim to post at least once a fortnight bare minimum. I have an exam next Thursday really, but I plan to use some of my free time afterwards to write the next chapter. Thankfully, unlike most multi-chapters I've attempted this won't be too long. I have a much stronger idea of what I'm doing this time around and it's a simple story-line for the most part.

**Family**

**Genre**: Friendship/Suspense

**Rating: **T

**Characters**: Sulley (main character) followed by Randall who is really the main driving force of the plot and Sulley's actions. I also upgrade a character called Betty from the original film to 'Mike status' as an important supporting character as it were but as we get like one line of dialogue from her in an advert, the only thing I can say I didn't pull from thin air is that she gets on with Sulley well enough. (Hey Sulley seemed pretty happy to see her in the advert so yeah they're friends too.)

**Shipping? **Mostly canon. However it's likely I may mention off-hand that someone is dating even if it seems entirely random. Because I can. Randall and Sulley aren't getting any romantic action in this, just as a heads up. This fic is pretty much platonic and about the family you can choose.

**Summary**: AU. Hearing a less than pleasant exchange between Waternoose and Randall makes Sulley more than a little concerned. But will offering the abrasive Randall friendship and support really change anything at all?

**Warnings: **Emotional abuse for Randall mainly as well as manipulation. Also Randall himself isn't always that pleasant to people because of it. Sulley and Randall are my favourites in that order and I tend to like to torture them too much when I write them. I think I may have issues.

* * *

**Prologue (6 months before Boo).**

It's sometimes unusual how its the little things, the little changes which can result in big ones. Of course, these changes aren't always good or even have the effect we necessarily want but it was interesting to think about sometimes.

Sulley might have never caught on or saw it were it not for Celia Mae getting those concert tickets nor would he have save for Mike making one extra error in judgement in his life.

When it happened, Sulley had been doing his best to remember the paperwork details Mike had given him with limited success as he paced the carpeted hallways. Some of these Departments were so far away, and those late on Fridays when it came to filing did not simply leave their paperwork on their desks for fear of Roz's wrath on Monday. He winced in the artificial light a little, a clear indication he'd been inside for too long and needed to see the sun. Thankfully it was close to summer. He wasn't sure even now how he coped in winter when sometimes you travelled both ways in complete darkness, even when a certain Scare Assistant remembered their paperwork before a "big date".

Somehow he doubted Mike's words of how it would "Never happen again!" This was hardly the first time this had happened or even the first time he's made that particular promise. He sometimes thought he should make a bigger deal over it and tell Mike his futile efforts of charming Roz probably took more out of him than just doing it properly would.

But, he reasoned, perhaps he was being unfair. It wasn't like this happened every week or even every month. And Mike really was a great Assistant. It was just more or less a guarantee that this happened a few times during the working year. However given the fact that the forms kept going to different departments and people every so often in order to 'aid communication and flow difficulties' (whatever _that_ meant) it was sometimes hard to keep track of, especially when you weren't used to doing it on a regular basis.

Whatever happened to just using one or maybe two forms in case the first form caught on fire? That was what Sulley wanted to know.

Plopping the puce coloured form in Marketing's mailbox slot he got the impression he may have made a mistake when he saw a flash of blue forms at the bottom, but there was no way he was sticking his hand in that thing to fish it out. This was despite its deceptive gap size which made innocent monsters, even those with larger than average arms think they could do so without any problems.

Last time George had tried it had resulted in an embarrassing call to the Fire Department. Besides, it was a Friday _afternoon_. There was hardly anyone around here to make such a call in the first place if he got into trouble.

Or so he thought.

He only had one form left (which he _thought_ was for the Statistics and Research Department nearby, or so he hoped).

He was just about to turn another corner (why did so many of these halls look the same?) when he noticed a very familiar figure whose tail was poking out of another hall way further down. Right in the hallway he wanted to go down towards as it happened.

_Randall_. Sulley sighed, stopped and went back around the corner he'd passed again. By and large he was a rather patient monster, but right now he wasn't really in the mood to deal with his rather abrasive co-worker. He was prepared to just wait until he walked by. Randall had a hair trigger temper that day for some reason with _everyone_, not just Fungus and Sulley had got right into his bad books that morning when he bumped into him in the entrance making him spill his coffee straight from the machine.

He'd offered to get him more but for some reason Randall seemed to take it as a personal insult- as if implying he couldn't afford a second cup of coffee himself. Or that Sulley was so 'confident' about breaking the Scare Record he was trying to flash all the cash he'd get from it- as well as the fact he'd recently won Scarer of the Month for the fourth time in a row. He'd been giving him the evil eye all day muttering about bonuses. All while downing more coffee than was probably advisable.

Having a co-worker mutter darkly over even darker caffeinated beverages was bound to put a foul spin on anyone's day.

All he wanted to do was get home, train a little and then maybe take Betty and the others up on their offer to go down to this pub-styled bar they often went to. Mike was always getting on his case to go out more anyway, and though he saw that changing as he got closer to the scare record, he maybe stood to have some fun, even if for Mike going out just once in three weeks would have given him cabin fever.

"Look I don't want to hear _excuses_, just meet your end of the bargain." Sulley snapped out of his thought process and froze.

Wait. He knew that voice. He heard it almost every other day.

"Mr. Waternoose?" he whispered to himself. No, it couldn't be. But sure enough as he briefly poked his head around the corner again, he could see the shadow with an all too familiar shape poking a finger at Randall's own form.

The crab legs clicked as they moved closer towards his co-worker. Sulley quickly retracted his head and for reasons he would fail to discern decided to continue listening.

"Look, I- can't rush this thing. It's just not ready yet. That's all there is to it."

"It's been almost two years now and from the start you said-"

"_I had some setbacks okay?!" _he snapped back.

There was a moment of silence. Sulley resisted the urge to look around the corner again but he also suddenly felt like he had to resist the urge to cringe on Randall's behalf. As it happened, Randall himself seemed to realise his mistake for himself, or maybe he did from Waternoose's expression. Sulley couldn't be sure when he couldn't see their faces.

"Sorry but, sir I really can't rush this thing, it's complicated, and more complicated than I thought. It might take a few months but-"

"Months?! I was prepared for a few days, maybe weeks, but _months_? What have you being all this time precisely? Loafing around on my dollar as per usual?"

"Yes. Months. Unless you want the damn thing to rip its face off or explode. I think that's something we'd want to avoid under the circumstances, don't you?" he snipped.

Sulley blanched at this. What on _Monstropolis_ were they talking about? But it was what the CEO said next that really threw him. While he'd heard him frustrated before, and even have less than kind things to say about a certain Board of Directors, it did nothing to prepare him for what was to come:

"Don't you dare talk back to me: you _worthless_ waste of space, after _all_ I've done for you! After all the _money_ I've spent on this? You guaranteed me results! Maybe I should teach you a lesson in-"

"No!" (Randall saying this more loudly then intended caused Sulley to jump in surprise.) "Look- I'll see what I can do alright?" he said lowering his voice again.

While Sulley had been becoming increasingly disturbed as the conversation had progressed it was what happened next which really chilled him to the core.

"Perhaps I was a little harsh." Waternoose said in a friendly tone, all too reminiscent of how the old CEO talked to Sulley himself. The sudden switch caused Sulley's fur to stand on end. "Just make sure you do your best Randall and try to be done on time. There's a good chap."

"Uh-Of course."

Whatever this was about, Randall's tone shouldn't have inspired much confidence, but for whatever reason Waternoose must have decided to drop it even if he wasn't particularly satisfied. He finally heard Waternoose step away further down the smaller hallway, likely in the direction of his office at the other side of the huge building.

Sulley had to resist the urge to breathe out too loudly as he heard him moving further away. He wasn't sure what would happen if he'd decided to come in _his_ direction. He was still too stunned to move.

_This doesn't make any sense. _He thought, being unable to process anything further.

At first he thought about leaving without a word.

It wasn't something he was proud of but he was literally at a loss at what he could do. But knowing that he'd hate himself for it later if he didn't at least try_ something_ he made his way towards Randall. He moved as softly as he could before tapping him on his shoulder.

"Randall?"

"Sullivan?" he said sounding startled, before narrowing his eyes as he looked up at him. "The hell are you doing back here?"

"I- just I was getting a form to the Statistics and Research Department." Sulley said awkwardly, holding it up.

Randall squinted at it.

"That's goldenrod Sullivan, it's Roz's. I- I don't think we even _have_ an official Statistics and Research Department anymore. I think another Department swallowed it. I think it closed near after Spring Solstice- budget cuts. Or downsizing or whatever the hell they mean."

"Oh, well never mind then." He said awkwardly.

Silence settled on the pair of them. Sulley looked at his feet. Randall eyed him curiously.

"Aren't you going to leave?" Randall snapped, it seemed, still on edge as he glanced around him. "Or can't you get your legs to work?"

"I- it's just." Sulley swallowed. "I couldn't help over hearing…"

Randall's eyes widened at this. "What? Wait- You. Were you _spying_ on me?" he accused, his fronds flaring he began raising himself up, using his lower legs to do so as he drew himself up taller.

"No, I- I just happened to be here and well. I heard things." Sulley said quickly.

"Like what?!" he hissed in reply looking at him dead in the eyes. "What the heck did you find out _Sullivan_?" He spit his name as if it was poison.

"That Mr. Waternoose- well, is he picking on you Randall?" Even at these words Sulley winced, it sounded so juvenile, but well there it was.

At this however Randall quickly deflated and turned away. "Oh that was it?"

"Well, I didn't understand anything else but I gathered that much."

Randall said nothing and for some time Sulley didn't either. Randall just flicked his tail left and right as they both moved forward. He began hitting the walls of the hallway with it in frustration.

"Stop following me Sullivan. I know you don't have to go this way anymore," he said flatly.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay…. That was kind of brutal, just saying."

"Whatever." He said listlessly as he stopped at the lift, pressing a button marked 'Basement'. He crossed his two pairs of arms as he stared at the floor numbers lighting up overhead. "It doesn't matter."

At some other time and in any another situation Sulley may have believed Randall truly didn't care. But it was that earlier tone, the way he'd said 'No', the desperation hanging on just one syllable that meant he really couldn't let this be. Not yet anyway.

"Well. If you want to talk about it, then I just want you to know I'll be there."

Randall looked at him incredulously.

"To talk."

"It's what friends are supposed to do. And well, it helps sometimes." He shrugged.

"Are we friends?" Randall challenged. He seemed to almost scoff at the idea.

Sulley thought for a moment. He had a point.

"Well, maybe not but perhaps we _should_ be. I mean…" he trailed off. "You look like you could use one."

Randall opened and closed his mouth several times as if at a loss as to what to say. Suddenly however he snarled. "I don't need your _charity_ Sullivan." He snapped. "I'm not some damn karma project so your next damn life can be even _easier_."

He sighed a ragged breath as he took in Sulley's confused and slightly hurt expression.

_Ding._

Randall stepped forward towards the welcome escape, standing as close to the lift door as possible so Sulley wouldn't get any ideas about slipping through and joining him.

"Just go home Sullivan, this doesn't concern you." He pressed the 'close door' button hard. "This damn elevator, so damn _slow_…" he muttered to himself pressing it again and staring at it as if to shame it for its incompetence.

"Randall."

He looked up. Sulley began scratching the back of his head.

"Randall. I- well-_ I_ don't think you're worthless or a waste of space. I think you're pretty important here."

Randall simply stared at him.

"I just thought you should know that." Sulley said with a shrug as the doors finally slid closed.**  
**

* * *

As it descended Randall held his head in his first pair of hands. Anger, fear, confusion and even hope overwhelmed him.

He hated hope the most.


	2. Nobody Likes Mondays (Part 1)

**Nobody Likes Mondays (Part 1)**

A/N: Huh, finished this chapter a week earlier than suspected! Don't expect this to a regular occurrence though. But I guess you could say I'm sort of _aiming_ for weekly updates with these but fortnightly seems more probable in the long term.

Mike is ridiculously easy to write. I enjoy Sulley and Randall but Mike is much easier for some reason. Or at least I hope he is and I'm not deluding myself with the idea I'm getting his voice down.

My version of Betty is kind of an ass to Mike sometimes (heck I warned you, Betty is pretty much an original character in some ways- only thing we know is Sulley likes her and knows her in some capacity). Her line is in an advertisement so I don't think it can be used to indicate her personality too much anyway. My version does not get on with Mike too well but then considering George's snickering over Mike being in trouble when he was looking for Sulley in the original film I have to wonder if he's that popular to begin with. My Betty likes Sulley well enough though (in a very platonic way I'll stress), but then most people (sans Randall) do. Heh. Also ugh, I'm getting attacked by plot bunnies everytime I write this fic. Plot bunnies which will probably never happen too. (Look to the bottom of my user profile for details if you're actually curious).

**Current plot point summary: **Sulley told Randall he could talk to him but he may be out of his depth. Meanwhile Randall is implored by Waternoose to recruit Fungus to make up for lost time.

**Updated a week early. Next chapter to be posted in the week between 2nd-9th June.**

* * *

**Randall- 2 a.m**

He jammed the keys into the lock, turned the door knob and flicked the light switch as he stepped through.

The small apartment flickered into focus and was exactly as he left it. It was sparse in decoration with its cream coloured walls save from a dark leather sofa-bed he'd got second hand with mismatched chairs. There was a tell-tale drip from the tap in the small kitchenette area which he still hadn't got round to fixing. Even as he glanced upwards he noticed that, once-again there was the damp patch his land-lord hadn't looked into. He sighed as he cast an eye over to his answering machine, on a small set of drawers where his alarm clock was also kept. An all too familiar red light was blinking.

He pulled the front door shut with his tail behind him and stared at it before immediately sinking into his old sofa. He moaned a little, out of both a strange combination of relief at the familiar comfort and irritation at what was to come.

"Well let's get this over with," he said to no-one in particular as he hit the 'play' button with his tail.

'You. Have. TWO. Messages." The voice replied. "First Message: 6:12 P.M."

"Randall, you know who this is." Randall groaned. Of course, who else would call him? "Anyway, with regards our discussion earlier I believe I may have come up with a solution." The voice paused. "In any case I believe you have an Assistant on the scare floor, a Mr Jeffrey Frungus I believe? It would probably be best to look into whether he could be recruited for your project and see if he can be trusted. Look into it by Monday."

Straight and to the point; the message ended there.

Fungus. Waternoose wanted him to recruit _Fungus_ to the project.

He lifted a pillow beside him and muffled a scream into it.

Half the time he almost liked working on the damn machine because it got him away from the prattling idiot. Now he was expected to spend even more time with him? This was too much.

But wait, there was a second message! Perhaps he'd changed his mind and come to his senses? He could only hope, even if that was perhaps a fool's errand.

"Second Message: 7:03 P.M."

"Um, uh hey Randall." He sat up.

"Sullivan?" he said in disbelief to himself.

"Boy I hope this is the right number. Uh, I looked this up in the book and well, it was the only Randall Boggs there but um. Yeah. Hang on." There was the sound of scuffling and the sound of springs indicating he was sitting down on a bed.

"Right um, well this is Sulley and I just realised when I told you you could talk to me I never actually knew if you had my number. So here it is: It's 555-42897. That's 555-42897. I uh, don't have a cell phone but I'll be in most of the time, except work. But, uh I guess that's obvious and you'd be at work too anyway so you could talk to me face to face."(Randall could practically _hear_ him forcing an all too wide and awkward smile)."Oh- and I go grocery shopping at 10.30 on Saturday but I'm back just after lunch so, uh any time other than then is probably fine. So um, feel free. Hope you're okay. Bye." There was the sound of further shuffling and a cough before the phone was put down again.

Randall looked to the answering machine as if it could give him an explanation for this.

Of course the machine proved to be entirely unhelpful in this department.

He sighed, forced himself upwards from the sofa and switched off the light again before turning back to it.

As if he'd fall for that. It wasn't as if he _really_ cared. He thought as he moved back towards the sofa again.

He erased Waternooses message first.

He played Sullivan's one more time before erasing it too.

Grunting he lay on the sofa-bed, placing his first pair of arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling, willing himself to sleep.

Back to the grindstone come Saturday, or rather later on Saturday at least.

* * *

**Monday Morning**

**Celia**

Celia sighed as she turned her head set off. Briefly she physically took it off and began glaring at it as the source of her current troubles. Suffice to say she had not been looking forward to today, but then Mondays were hardly ever fun for her, especially now in light of further down-sizing and cut benefits which could be on the horizon.

Currently the Complaints and Customer Services Department's future was in flux and so (temporarily) some of the work load was falling on her and other employees until various issues were straightened out. Monday _also_ tended to be the day of choice with which people would lodge complaints of almost any nature. This was usually as this day held the complaints people had been saving up over the weekend. There was nothing quite like a self-entitled monster screaming down the phone at her acting as if whatever screw up which had been made was her own personal fault. While she normally held a calm and even tone on the phone it sometimes took a lot out of her. Seeing her boyfriend and friends was really the only bright spot of her day.

But it was far too early for most of them to be here, she thought, rather sullenly. She leaned on her right arm, holding her chin and sighed wistfully.

"Oh hey Celia! I was uh, wondering if I could ask you something?"

She snapped back into focus. Thank the gods. Her prayers had been answered. A break from this. She hadn't even noticed him come in!

Celia looked up in surprise. "Oh Sulley! Of course!" she smiled pleasantly, not fully taking in his own strained smile in her delight. "You're early this morning." She leaned over the desk and looked around her "But where's-"

"Sulley!" Mike exclaimed with a wheeze from the front door. The metal lunch box he held in his hand fell to the floor with a clatter as he gripped the side of the door handle.

"I- hold a second." He gasped holding a finger up. "Hold on, hold on."

Sulley and Celia glanced at one another.

Mike finally sighed and then set his eye on Sulley glaring all the while.

"I can't _believe_ you just left me like that!" he exclaimed accusingly at his friend as he moved closer. Sulley groaned. "What you think my job is easy or something that you can just do it on top of your own today and leave me in the dust? Because if you feel that way-"

"Look Mike, calm down." Sulley replied. " I don't think that at all. I'm sorry okay, I just really had to get here and-"

"How did you get here before me anyway? I was _driving _and you just hop out of the car and say you'll walk and see me there?!" He threw his hands in the air. "That. Is . Rude!" he exclaimed pointing and waving his finger at him with each word. "You probably hurt my baby's feelings." He said mornfully.

"It's a car. It doesn't have feelings." Sulley said flatly.

"You take that back!"

"Traffic was bad. It was taking too long and well as you can plainly see walking actually got me here faster. I have… I have _things_ to take care of, okay? Sorry."

"We're _early_. Why you wanted to cut training short this morning Mr Marshmallow and drag me out the door had better be im-"

"Oh Googly bear- are you really going to just argue when you could be giving me a hello kiss?" Celia suddenly teased.

Mike's annoyed expression suddenly dissolved in a ray of light. He grinned as he glanced up at her, his argument momentarily forgotten.

"Oh Smoopsy Poo, how utterly rude of me for me to deny my lips upon your wondrous skin." He chuckled to himself as he took her hand, kissing it immediately afterwards.

Sulley coughed and scratched his head, glad of the interruption, if not all together comfortable with what it involved.

"Uh, I don't mean to be rude Celia, but I was wondering…."

"Oh yes, of course Sulley. You wanted to ask me something." Celia smiled as Mike looked on annoyed at his romantic advances being interrupted, "Ask away."

"Well I was wondering, has Randall- you know Randall Boggs checked in to work yet today?"

"Oh!" She said looking surprised. "Let me just check here…" she trailed off, typing at a small computer. "Mmm, yes, Mr. Boggs checked in over an hour ago according to these records. Before I started, so I didn't see him."

_Odd_. Sulley thought. Or maybe it was normal for Randall. He couldn't be sure after all.

Mike peeked over the desk. "Why are you looking for that big jerk?"

"Any ideas where he might be?" he asked, pushing the smaller monster down with two of his fingers and ignoring Mike's question. Mike's eyelid and brow lowered at this as he looked up at him.

Celia however looked thoughtful. "Well maybe the Cafeteria, a lot of monsters go there for Breakfast after all."

"Okay. Thanks Celia!" Sulley said, immediately brightening. "I'll go check there."

Celia stared after him curiously. It was odd, but before he'd lit up like that she'd barely noticed his earlier look of concern.

"Hey, Sulley!" Mike called after him, causing the few other monsters to look round at him. "If you think that lizard is up to something you really should let your _Assistant_ in on it!"

But he was already gone.

"Geez, talk about all the big-headed _inconsiderate_-"

"Is Sulley okay Mike?"

Mike at first startled looked up to her, his expression softening. She only called him Mike when she was particularly worried. "He's actually been acting a little strange all weekend. But eh, he'll bounce back, he always does." He shrugged, waving his hand dismissively, his previous held annoyance forgotten once more. "Now my dear, what can brave Sir. Michael do for his beautiful Princess this fine morning." he said, bowing and holding her hand.

Celia laughed, retracted her hand and looked to her right. "Well I am a little hungry myself. I could do with a snack but… I can't leave my post. Even though I did skip breakfast today." She grimaced as she looked at the phone which connected to her headset. Talking to yet another annoyed customer or former employee on an empty stomach was hardly appealing.

"Ah ha! Then I shall go on a noble quest! To breakfast!" he raised his finger dramatically.

"Oh Michael. You know how that place gets on Mondays. Don't go to too much trouble."

"Nothing is too much for my Smoopsy-Poo" he said brightly. "Onward!" he exclaimed, scurrying off in the direction Sulley had been heading in.

Celia laughed.

* * *

**Sulley**

It is a multi-universal constant that no-one, be they human, monster or an energy entity unbound by physical structure truly liked Mondays.

Even when someone genuinely liked their job most of the time these feelings could become instantly forgotten come Monday morning, when after two days (in which getting up was purely optional) the individual was forced to rise a few hours earlier then their body otherwise wanted to.

One attempt to raise employee morale in Monsters Inc- especially in light of some difficulties the company faced- was to introduce 'Muffin Mondays': because happiness was somehow locked inside baked goods. To be fair, for many employees this was true. Those who came early to work could be greeted with a 3 for 1 offer in fresh muffins in the cafeteria.

Of course one could say the inevitable blood bath which would result over the _limited_ amount of baked goods was yet another reason to dislike Mondays, at least in Monsters Incorporated. Which Sulley was unfortunately in the middle of right now. He wasn't even sure _why_ he was here. He liked them, true (though not as much as Mike possibly did, judging by the trickle of drool leaving his friends mouth), but his mind was elsewhere to the level where he was almost afraid of stepping on someone smaller than him. Also, given the force of movement from behind as they surged forward, this seemed to increase in likelihood with each passing moment. He was pretty sure _someone's_ tentacle was poking him in the back and someone else's hand was dangerously close to something just a tad lower. It took all his willpower not to simply snap and push his way out. He didn't want muffins _this_ badly. Not really.

Still he supposed Mike's mere force of personality was keeping him locked in the queue despite his ever pressing desire to get away from here. He did feel kind of bad for ditching him and how he'd been acting earlier.

He was just worried. It was difficult to distract him when he was looking for something; or rather in this case someone.

Randall was no-where in sight. Sulley somehow doubted that was due to him using his blending technique to snatch a muffin and get out with all his limbs intact. (Not that he'd blame him, given the circumstances, he thought as he swatted George's hand away).

Though perhaps he should have expected this. He wasn't sure he could remember the last time he'd seen him in here for _lunch_ let alone breakfast. For some reason the fact: "Randall isn't here" had never even registered in his mind as unusual. It was just normal really not to see him around much except on the Scare floor or the locker area.

But on thinking on it, it _wasn't _normal. He bit his lip.

He was silently stewing on this until he reached the head of the line. He hadn't even noticed until Mike nudged him and he noticed the wide gap in front of him.

"Monstropolis to Sull'" he called, "Your turn you big lug." He shook his head as Sulley looked around sheepishly at a few of the monsters behind him who were tapping their feet impatiently.

"Oh- Oh right, uh huh. Sorry." He said slipping an extra note to the stressed out server before selecting three of them. He was finally free! He still had some time before he had to be on the Scare Floor, so it was possible to do a once over of the locker area to see if he could bump into who he was searching for.

As it happened however, Mike may have snapped him back into focus at the right moment.

"Just be quick about it Fungus" he heard a familiar growl coming from the main door looking into this very room. "We haven't got all day."

He glanced to his left. Sure enough there was who he had been looking for all this time pushing his stammering Assistant through the door.

"Just hurry up and stop stammering! Gods be damned..." he snorted, his voice too low for almost anyone else to here, unless they were paying attention.

_Well. Here goes nothing. _Sulley thought.

"Hey Sulley." Mike said as he moved away. "Sulley, get back here!" he exclaimed. "I can't reach these muffins by myself! They're too high up! Don't _abandon_ me. _Again_." He emphasised dramatically.

But once again it seemed Sulley hadn't heard him. Mike huffed and tapped his own foot impatiently. He just didn't understand what was with the guy lately.

"Oh come on Mike," said a soft voice "It's not like you're helpless without him." Mike turned around and scowled.

"Oh hey Betty. Didn't see you there." He said dryily as she moved forward, glaring as she nudged _him_ forward impatiently.

"If I can't reach the damn things how on earth am I going to get one for my beloved Celia, mmm? Tell me that Miss Smarty Pants." he folded his arms and pouted. "_Nudging_ me won't get them down any faster sister." He then looked at his nails. The large line behind them groaned. Not another set back.

Betty rolled her eyes, stepped forwards and stood on her tip-toes reaching towards the goods.

"Here," she said flatly, placing three muffins in his arms within moments. Silence reigned for several moments, and George right behind him, chuckled.

"You _are_ taller than me you know." He flushed as she turned around and collected her own share.

"_Barely."_ She replied, spinning one of her muffins on one of her fingers. She smirked at him before elbowing one of them upwards like a basketball. George snapped it up in his mouth and grinned.

"Thanks!" he said, muffled from the treat. He belched in satisfaction.

"Show-off." Mike muttered.

* * *

As Sulley stepped through the doorway and Randall looked at him, he felt all his previously held self-confidence strip itself away. He'd had a plan- of sorts- for when he eventually saw him again but it seemed that now, getting to the actual event, his mind went completely blank.

He coughed. Randall just raised a brow at him, crossing two pairs of his arms as he looked back towards the coffee machine he was in front of, waiting for the polystyrene cup to fill.

Sulley suspected Randall had a more meaningful relationship with the various coffee machines in the building than anyone else in the company. He certainly spent enough quality time with them. He began to rock on the heels of his feet as he waited. He stopped however as soon as Randall glared at him. He supposed it _did_ look like he was in line for his own beverage and was trying to rush him.

"Um, hey Randall, how's the coffee?" her asked, after he'd grabbed the cup and taken a sip.

Okay, this was good. Just be casual. Everything would be fine.

"Why? Want to spill it for me again?" he replied dryily.

Or not.

"Um, no. No. Of course not. That was an accident and I'll never do it again." He babbled gripping the muffins and resisted the urge to rock slightly on the heels of his feet again. He was suddenly glad he was covered in fur. He was sure that he would have been flushing an attractive shade of salmon pink otherwise. He'd completely forgotten about that incident until now.

"I was _joking_ Sullivan. Sort of." He said, stifling a yawn. "Just don't get any ideas and watch where you're going for once." He warned. Sulley relaxed. It wouldn't do to have them _both_ on edge anyway even if he'd been serious.

Randall looked over the other monsters side and glared towards the door behind him.

"Um, I'm pretty sure Fungus will be some time." Sulley suddenly said in understanding. "The line was pretty long behind us there."

"Ugh perfect." he said, sounding repulsed. "Little delicate chicken bean just _has_ to have his little food fix in the mornings."

"He has to _eat_ Randall," Sulley said sounding reproachful. "And you have your own little fixes in the morning." He said glancing down at the rapidly emptying coffee cup.

"Give me a break Sullivan I have a head ache." he grunted. "I don't _need_ breakfast anyway. I'm fine with coffee. I'm not some pansy who cries for food every hour of the day."

Sulley frowned at this and looked ready to object. Sure sometimes people skipped breakfast if they'd slept in, but it sounded like he'd been up earlier than most of the other employees here. And scaring or being a Scaring Assistant kept you on your feet. It was natural to burn more calories than at a desk job. It didn't sound particularly healthy to him.

Suddenly however Randall's stomach began to gurgle itself, in objection perhaps at its owners statement. At this _Randall_ seemed to blush, his fronds beginning to flare. He glared at Sulley as if daring him to say something.

It was said that in almost every member of the Sullivan family, regardless of their gender or actual age, was a 70 year old grandmother dying to get out. Usually in an attempt end world hunger. It just needed the right situation in which to express itself. Of this, Sulley himself was of no exception.

"So you haven't eaten breakfast? That might explain the headache." He thought of Fungus. "Well, partly anyway."

"Did I ask for your input?" Randall snapped. At first Sulley said nothing for a few moments. He glanced down at the bundle of food in his arms before looking at him again.

"Want a muffin?"

Randall narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"It's Monday. I have spare muffins."

He said nothing but looked skeptically at him.

"Surely you can't say no to a muffin. _Everybody_ likes muffins."

Randall looked at them.

"No." he replied flatly looking him dead in the eyes, briefly destroying his statement of truth.

"What are you scared of it? Come on they're like giant cupcakes." While he didn't know Randall that well, he did know he couldn't resist a challenge no matter how absurd if his past interactions with Mike were any indication.

Randall glowered at him.

"No they're not like cupcakes. Not really. And you're ridiculous. I'm not scared of a damn _muffin_ Sullivan. Are you high or something?"

"Scared of a muffin. Hey you were always better at studying than me, what phobia would that be anyway?"

"… give me the damn muffin Sullivan."

He snatched a blueberry flavoured one from the pile and scarfed it down with some choking.

"_Chew_ Randall." He said, lightly patting him on the back. Randall knocked his hand away scowling once again.

"What are you? My mother?" he replied swallowing. "See, all gone mom." He opened his mouth sticking his tongue out. Immediately afterwards he felt a burp erupt. He hunched his shoulders in mild embarrassment and glanced around him.

"Better? Head ache going down?" he smiled.

"Oh shut up Sullivan." He said, now looking at his hands as if picking nails which weren't there, but if anything he almost sounded amused, even if he still was perhaps a bit annoyed.

Sulley simply beamed in reply and at this Randall snorted at his expression. Perhaps it really wouldn't be so bad. He could do this. Randall wasn't so hard to talk to after all.

"Ah! James!" Sulley froze, his smile becoming a fractured imitation as he heard the all too familiar and friendly voice calling from lower down the hall…

* * *

A/N: Oh Sulley you should know better than to tempt fate. But then I may be doing that myself by trying to vaguely incorporate parts of the prequel before I can even see it (July in the UK! -Sobs-). Monday for Sulley, Randall and others (the most wonderful day of the week!) will continue for one more chapter. Expect it to be posted somewhere between the 2nd and 9th of June. Thanks for all your lovely reviews on the previous chapter!


	3. Nobody Likes Mondays (Part 2)

**Nobody Likes Mondays (Part 2)**

Plot point summary: Waternoose interjects. Randall grossly misinterprets Sulley's intentions. Sulley is rabidly coming to the conclusion he has no idea what he's doing.

A/N: Oh great- my internet keeps cutting out and sometimes I only ever notice mistakes as soon as I publish a chapter. Hopefully this one works out. This was published on the 6th of June. Also does ANYONE know the name of the Monster just a place below Randall? He's the guy who is purple and gets eyes handed to him but doesn't seem to have eyes of his own? I've decided to call him Ted but I don't know... I'll correct it if I'm wrong.

But in any case: thanks for your reviews in any case so far!

If you're curious about the overall length I've got chapter summaries all written and it looks like it may be 15 chapters total. However given the fact things change, expect anything from 13- 17 chapters total. There are some time skips after all and I might in fact inject further scenes within those time skips. Also there are some things I may cut out or tack on to an already existing chapter. We'll see I suppose.

**Next Chapter to be Posted in-between 16th and 23rd of June.**

* * *

**Sulley**

Sulley simply stared in silent surprise as Waternoose's legs clicked, drawing him closer towards the pair.

It was a rather familiar feeling to the ones he'd been expressing the previous Friday: confusion and fear met with a slight whiff of nausea, except they were compounded by the fact he was also scolding himself, as he felt he really should have seen something like this coming.

While Waternoose didn't stop by the Scare Floor every day it was pretty much inevitable that he'd see him at least once during the week. Seeing him again was pretty much an certainty unless he suddenly decided to high-tail it out of the company completely. (And even then he got the suspicion he'd try to visit him and get him back given his track record.). Being _frightened_ of another monster was a novelty. It was something he hadn't really experienced since University now that he thought on it. Sure he'd wanted to avoid monsters before- Randall was a prime example, but that didn't mean he was afraid of him.

Randall it seemed, as Sulley glanced to his left, was having difficulty keeping his own emotions in check. On some level he felt Randall was probably doing better than he was at hiding his discomfort but with some care he could see what was really going on. He noticed him grip his cup too tightly, puncture marks beginning to form on the polysterene, he could see his fronds begin to raise ever so slightly as Waternoose got closer. He also initially seemed to flinch his head away quickly before returning back to look as the CEO marched forwards. He was trying too hard to be nonchalant, to be normal.

Randall wasn't an especially good actor. He was better than Sulley perhaps, but Sulley was willing to bet a drunk skunk would have a better chance at an acting career than him. It would certainly have more confidence in any case in that department. "Better than Sulley" when it came to acting didn't mean you were any _good_ at it. You just had to take the time to look and everything seemed all wrong.

He wasn't sure why he was noticing this just now or at least why no-one else had.

As it happened he had no time to ponder this. At least not now.

"Oh, um, Good Morning Mr. Waternoose." He said quietly looking down at his feet briefly before looking up again. He was so quiet he was sure Randall could barely hear him. Randall raised a brow before staring at his coffee cup.

If anything Randall looked like he was trembling.

"My James you certainly are looking under the weather, not ill I hope?"

Oh gods. Not that voice again. _"Perhaps I was a little harsh…"_

Sulley coughed snapping himself out of that particular memory. "Um, nothing major… sir." He glanced back at Randall. Waternoose looked at the other monster with it seemed at first mild dis-interest, but then frowned. He looked as if he was about to say something.

Something a kin to a protective streak seemed to take hold. He stepped between the pair blocking Randall from view.

"It's quite alright sir. Nothing to worry about." He said this quite firmly and with increased volume, though still politely. He looked him straight in the eyes this time.

"Well that is good to hear my boy!" his smile becoming wide. "Can't have my _top scarer_ out for the count now can we? Especially not these days."

"Mmmmm." He said non-committedly. Waternoose however pretended not to notice this. Perhaps however since he really did think Sulley was sick he was making a special allowance for this. He honestly didn't expect Waternoose to be that unobservant as to not notice when he was behaving strangely. Heck, he'd been the one to guess when his father had died before he'd even told anyone outside of Mike. He had been there after he'd broken down in the locker room after work after he'd sent a still worried friend on ahead back home to give himself some time alone. He said he'd been worried after observing him on the Scare Floor, even though his numbers had remained high as usual. Waternoose noticed a lot of things.

At one time that had been a good thing. Sulley was rapidly coming to the conclusion that he didn't know how to handle this situation. The same person who he would have gone to with a huge problem too big for his friends to handle was now the actual problem in question.

It was official, he was getting a head-ache of his own. He looked glumly down at the two remaining muffins. Breakfast suddenly felt all too long ago.

Mr. Waternoose sighed, snapping him once again from his thoughts. "Honestly James some of the people in this company. They think they can just get by, by well, lazing around, but not you, oh no. Still here making sure you come in when you could take a sick day. Honestly if only more took a cue from you instead of _loafing around_ expecting things to get done!"

Sulley could pretty much _feel_ Randall flinch at this, directly behind him. Something about that sentence felt pretty familiar to Sulley too come to think of it.

Had… had Waternoose been doing this all this time? Sulley, on reflex, began nibbling on a nail nervously. He'd always assumed that with even the vaguest of insults he'd been talking about the Board!

Then he noticed the CEO stare pointingly at him, still it seemed, waiting for a response.

"I'm… I'm just doing my job. Everybody is." He said eventually.

"Ah well my dear boy. I won't keep you long but I wonder if I might implore you. I have a favour to ask."

"… right. Um okay, sure Mr. Waternoose."

"May I have one of those delightful muffins you're holding? I'm quite afraid I simply don't have time to wait in line for one of my own."

Sulley stared.

"…Okay." Almost robotically he handed him one.

"See you on the Scare Floor later dear boy." He grinned and placed an arm around him, squeezing his shoulders and left.

_Click, click, click._

Sulley let lose a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding as soon as he disappeared from view.

He peeked back at Randall who was still behind him giving him a nervous smile.

He was rather taken aback by the look of pure unadulterated _hatred _he got back.

"That's just so _typical_ of someone like you isn't it." Randall muttered.

"Randall; What do you-"

"What's he even _see_ in you anyway?" he continued.

It was then at that moment that Randall suddenly snapped back into focus. "Just leave me _alone_ Sullivan. Think you can do that much?"

Before he could reply he'd (quite literally) disappeared, meaning he couldn't immediately follow him.

"What?" Sulley simply said at a loss.

What on Monstropolis had just happened?

* * *

**Sulley**

The locker area was hardly the best place for this, he'd later recollect. But it was the first place he saw him in, after almost half an hour of searching. He'd barely noticed as other Monsters began filing in, including a rather irate Mike. He more or less simply let his friend's rant wash over him as he sat, a towel swung over his neck on a bench until he saw him. At this he immediately got up and went over to him just as he seemed about to say something to Fungus. Or rather perhaps hissing at him to stop stammering (yet again.)

Just as on Friday he moved softly as if he was approaching a rather skittish animal from behind. However this more or less had the same side-effect of making him jump anyway as soon as he spoke:

"Randall, look I-"

"I thought I'd made it perfectly clear Sullivan- leave me alone."

"But I don't understand! What did I do?"

"Don't play dumb with me- you know _perfectly_ well what you did."

Sullivan opened and closed his mouth and considered his earlier mutterings just after Waternoose had left.

"Why do you care about him _anyway_ Randall? I heard enough on Friday. He doesn't _deserve_ your respect, so what's the point?" he said more loudly then intended.

At this the other various Scarers and Scare Assistants of their floor turned around to look at them, a few started muttering.

Randall, flushing at this, grabbed Sulley by the ruff of fur around his neck, brought him down to his level and hissed: "You _dare_ tell anyone about what happened Sullivan and I'll shove you through the shredder with Fungus. You got that?!"

"Hey, hey leave him alone." Mike suddenly appeared at his side. "Leave him be lizard boy or else."

"Or else _what_?" Randall snapped.

Mike's bravado suddenly dissipated in that moment. He took a step backwards and gulped. "O-or else you'll-"

"Have to go through us." A voice suddenly finished. He looked up to see George and a monster named Ted, the 3rd top scarer on the floor staring back. (Or as best Ted could do, without the eyes provided to him by his Assistant on the floor).

Mike began to grin. "Yeah." He said puffing himself up as he stood beside them.

Randall let him go. "Go back to your little fan club Sullivan, we're through here." He said, sounding disgusted. Sulley winced a little at this.

"Yeah, yeah you _better_ run…" Mike called after him as he pushed Fungus out of the locker area.

"Mike just drop it okay." Sulley suddenly snapped.

"What's with you?"

"Just- just leave it okay? You really shouldn't have done that."

"Look Sulley no-one pushes you around like that and gets away with it."

"Except you maybe?"

"What?!"

Sulley turned around, not facing him. "Shouldn't Assistants be at their stations around now?"

Mike scowled.

"_Fine. _Next time Randall goes all nutso you're on your own!" he growled stomping out of the area.

"Sulley?"

Sulley sighed. "I'm sorry George… Ted and thanks really, but I'm not sure that was the best move. Randall probably hates me more than ever."

"No offence Sulley but why do you care? Randall seems to hate everyone anyway. I mean I think he has a special place in his heart for Mike and Fungus but well you know." Ted signed back, lacking his own mouth to speak. "He doesn't respect anyone."

Sulley looked thoughtful. "Oh I think he respects someone." He muttered. "Just maybe more than he should."

On that cryptic note, Sulley left himself, intent it seemed on taking his position before moving to the Scare Floor. He tried to forget Randall's eyes were burning into the back of his head. With limited success.

* * *

**Betty**

She was a little late to lunch she knew. But thankfully the crush or crowd of the first 10 minutes had died down and it wasn't difficult to move or to see where she was going. It was always something smaller monsters, like her, had to take into account. She was eager to grill a certain Scarer regarding certain rumours pertaining to his rival. It had been a slow day otherwise with little of interest to note.

When she entered the lunch room the first thing she noticed was the distinct absence of that particular large furry co-worker she happened to consider a friend from their regular table.

The second thing she noticed was Mike and Celia at the table in question. Mike was currently stabbing at a sausage, frowning and muttering to himself while Celia stroked his arm. If she'd been more observant she would have noticed the other monsters at their table looking a little concerned themselves.

Placing her bagged lunch on the table she spread a grin.

"Well Mike where's Sulley. Got tired of your nagging?"

"I DON'T nag and I don't care about that big fuzzy JERK!" Mike exploded.

Betty (and various other monsters around them) was taken aback. Celia shook her head and the snakes of her hair winced.

"The hell was that all about?" Betty finally hissed in a loud whisper getting over the shock.

"He wants to go off after Randall- fine! _Fine!_ I don't care! I- I don't need him." He said as if she hadn't said anything. His lip began to wobble.

"I just- Oh dang it. I'm just worried! What did I do?" he said, throwing his hands in the air. "He's been out of it all weekend but he's even worse today for some reason. I- I thought he was okay." He murmured.

Betty bit her lip. This was more serious then she thought. "Where is he now Mike."

Mike it seemed however was lost in a daze staring at his own lunch.

"He pretty much inhaled his food and then went into the Mental Health Rooms" Celia suddenly said. Betty looked up and nodded.

"Thanks. Right well, I'm getting to the bottom of this."

"He did say he wanted to be left alone…" Celia added.

"Pah, saying _that_ makes me even more concerned." She said. She shoved one sandwich into her mouth whole before grabbing her bag.

"Wazowski, Don't worry about it" she said as she swallowed, and Mike looked up at her unusually kind tone, his eyeball slightly red. "If I have to drag him back here I'll do it." With a nod she adjusted her hard hat swinging her paper bag as she walked out of the room in determination.

The 'Mental Health' rooms were somewhat of a joke. While two highly trained psychologists- one male and one female had once been on hand for all employees to use it was eventually considered a 'waste of money' and paying people to 'sit around'. Instead it was considered to be cheaper to evaluate employees when they came in, temporarily hiring people to do so. As it happened in order to keep physical health care available to employees Waternoose had had to convince the board to keep it by cutting the mental health allowance beyond necessary medication. Instead there remained an area which consisted of two rooms. The slightly bigger of these, which used to be the 'waiting room' was filled with orange plastic chairs and a small book-case which contained Self-help books of varying degrees of relevance. The other smaller room still had the lounger the therapist would have asked the patient to lie down on.

As it happened hardly anyone used it. Most Monsters would have mocked another for saying they needed to have a little lie down during work hours even if they had needed it.

So it was rather disconcerting to see Sulley sprawled on the floor of the former waiting room and many Self-Help books over the floor, one of these Betty couldn't help but recall was called "Self-Esteem for Idiots". It was hard to know how good a reference point _that_ would be given the title. She was immediately drawn to yet another book which covered his face. Sulley groaned as she stepped forwards.

She bit her lip letting the door slam behind her, causing her to jump.

At first she wasn't sure what to say.

"Did you know that it's considered a bad idea to tell a student 'congratulations on getting an A'?" Sulley said for her instead.

"Uh… what?" She wasn't sure if Sulley at first knew who came through the door. Perhaps he didn't even care.

"Apparently if you 'put too much focus on the end product and not on the effort they put in' it can be damaging." He quoted, still muffled slightly through the book. "It's why you know, you have that kid who gets straight As suddenly have a breakdown if she gets a B or whatever."

Betty said nothing, simply twisting her hands rather nervously. Sulley continued. "Instead you should say 'Congratulations I know you worked really hard on that.' " He quoted again.

"Sulley you're kind of scaring me here."

"That's what I'm here for." He deadpanned.

"No. Sulley. No. You are so much more than just Scaring!" Betty exclaimed. She stepped on his chest, removing the book from his face. "Sulley it doesn't matter if you're top or not! You're a great Scarer and you work really hard at it- everybody knows that! It doesn't matter if Randall wins!" she grabbed the ruff of his fur around his neck and started shaking his head rather violently.

"You're a great friend, a great son! Don't let your father or Mike tell you any different!" she bellowed continuing to shake him. "I know his memory is important and you have to do your best but he'd probably want you to be happy! And if he wouldn't have he's NOT worth it!"

"Betty-STOP. WHAT are you talking about?" Sulley exclaimed, sounding dazed after she finally stopped shaking him.

"I uh, what?"

"_What_ are you talking about Betty?" he repeated locking eyes with her. "Also uh could you get off me please?"

"Uh right."

Sulley got up and then sank into one of the orange plastic chairs. He looked at it briefly as if trying to discern whether or not it could hold his weight. More or less satisfied it would he turned back to looking down at Betty who was still standing.

"You think I'm having a breakdown?"

"You mean you're not? Sulley you locked yourself in this room and look like you've been attacked by self-esteem books. You've been acting strangely for days apparently. What was I supposed to think? I thought you'd finally snapped. _Mike_ thinks it's his fault."

"Mike?"

"Yes. Geez Sulley I can't believe I'm saying this but I feel sorry for the guy. He's really worried too. I think he blames himself for it. I mean he's your Scare Assistant too- it's half his job after all, on top of being your friend."

Sulley considered this. Scare Assistants after all were supposed to do that. Scaring was a dangerous job after all and could be mentally taxing as a result. Scare Assistants were supposed to not only take care of paperwork, closing and getting doors and the removal of canisters but also the Scarers themselves. It meant even more in Mike's case. They were best friends after all. They lived together. They were a great team…

And he supposed that not knowing the details would make anyone jump to conclusions…

"Oh boy."

"Yep." She said sighing. "Honestly Sulley you should talk to the guy before lunch ends. Work this out."

"Right." He looked out the window to his right.

"So what is this really about Sulley?"

He looked back at her.

"… I uh. Sorry. I can't say."

"It's about Randall though isn't it."

Sulley's mouth became unhinged. "How did you-" he snapped his mouth back shut. "I mean what do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes.

"You're a terrible liar you know that?" she laughed. " It was kind of obvious. Though honestly perhaps I'm glad I didn't go with my first theory as to why you were out of sorts after having an argument with a certain Mr. Boggs. On the level that even us dregs in the Refinery could hear about it."

Sulley looked confused.

Betty sighed. "People think you had a little… interaction on Friday night."

Sulley stared at her.

"One that could have possibly involved a bed, varying levels of alcohol and some other guy, depending on who does the telling."

"Ooookay." Sulley finally said.

Hey it was a theory." She shrugged. "I guess in competition, emotions can run high. And I was more or less here to tell you that it was okay I guess if you know, you liked guys. Also I know a guy called Chet who you'd be adorable with."

Sulley rolled his eyes. "Betty why would I have a problem with that? I'm friends with _you._ You use me as a 'wing-man' to pick up girls sometimes. I mean it's awkward but-"

"You'd be surprised at how many monsters are fine with you being something and yet aren't okay if it's about them." She said tiredly. "People can be funny like that."

Sulley raised an eyebrow all the same, not letting her off the hook.

"Hey this place is like a gossipy village sometimes. What can I say? You'd be surprised at the amount of rumours flowing about Randall and Mike. They sure like to argue after all. It's like a soap opera I guess. I mean real life can get dull at times." She said defensively.

"Mike? But he's with Celia."

"Don't ask. Suffice to say it's just less of a sordid triangle now but some of weird- ass polygon thanks to you."

Sulley's eyelid twitched. "Well that's just _perfect._"

"Anyway." She finally said. "So Randall huh, what's with him? You think he needs help or something?"

"Betty." He said firmly. "I _can't_ tell you. He made it perfectly clear he doesn't want me to tell anyone."

She tilted her head (or rather whole body) at this.

"You know I'm wondering why you're even bothering." Betty said curiously. "I mean I know I'm a Refiner and thus pretty far removed from _most_ of the Scare Floor drama but from what I gather Randall is hardly Mr. Personality. "

"Still that doesn't make what's happening… okay." Sulley said rather defensively.

"You can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped Sulley, I mean not easily anyway, but still. He's hardly the nicest to his Assistant either anyway from what I've seen. So why does whatever he's going through matter more than that? He hardly cares about Fungus after all. Is it really okay to ignore that?"

"I'm not saying that how he treats Fungus is okay… but the gods know we've mostly turned a blind eye to it." Sulley trailed off for a moment, sounding annoyed at himself. "But I think it's possible…that this has been going on for some time. It might explain some things anyway. Like how he's acting. Some of it anyway."

He looked thoughtful.

_"It's been nearly two years and you said-."_

"So once you fix this problem he'll be Mr. Smiles and Sprinkles?"

Sulley snapped back into focus briefly and sighed. "I don't think so, but I think it'll be better anyway. Maybe. I don't know. I have to at least try right? I mean no matter what even if he's just as grumpy- I think I have to try something. He's pretty miserable." He stared moodily away towards the window again. "Though I think I keep making things worse."

Betty patted his arm. "Hey." Sulley looked at her. "Hey. Chin up. Sometimes we have an effect. A good one even. It just isn't that obvious sometimes."

Sulley gave her a small half-hearted smile.

"Now let's go see Mike. You guys are going to kiss and make-up."

"Add more fuel to the rumour mill huh?"

"Certainly! Let's give them a show!"

* * *

**Randall**

Randall's stomach suddenly began to protest just as he tightened another bolt. The scream extractor looked as if it was beginning to take shape all in all but only to the untrained eye would it look close to completion. There were many various fiddly, small and yet entirely necessary parts and mechanisms to complete or even fix given their last trial runs before finally putting them in. It was always something, like the fact he had somehow managed to fix a piston valve where a rotor should be. How that had happened, in his half-awake daze, he'd never really figured out.

He glanced at the watch on Fungus's arm. Ten minutes until lunch ended.

He could continue working he supposed. Every minute counted in the long run, especially now.

He could continue working. He'd be fine for a little while. Then lunch would end. He'd become even hungrier. His migraine would only be increased by Funguses stammering and the screams of human children and the sounds of canisters being moved or even doors being shredded. He'd yell, he'd shout and curse- most probably at Fungus- and it would get even worse while the only thing he could stave his hunger with was coffee which was a poor substitute for solid food.

It kind of bugged him less that there was a voice in his head telling him this but more that it sounded like that dratted Sullivan. He doubted he could use some of those words anyway. The stupid jock. His stomach protested again.

_'Screw this.' _He thought. He threw a small screwdriver back into the tool kit. It was an okay place to stop he guessed.

"I'm getting a sandwich." He suddenly said, out loud. Fungus flinched. He'd been threatened no less than six times to remain quiet before it had taken hold when he had suggested Randall should get something himself.

"R-Really oh that's n-n-nice. They have nice BLTS. Though like this one time I-I-I"

"You come too then," he interrupted, not wanting to hear about the out-of-date mayo again (What was this guys obsession with that story lately?). "Might as well I guess. You're hungry too aren't you? You always are. Watch it or you'll get as fat as Sullivan." He snorted.

"I uh, I- I-"

"That's what I thought." He pushed him out of the tunnel as he protested. Maybe if he shoved some food in his mouth he'd shut up. He'd had worse plans.

"Come on, come on. Move it!" he snapped.

* * *

A/n: This is not a romance story. I have absolutely no problems with Sulley/Randall shipping though. I more friend-ship them if anything if that's the right term (hence why I'm writing this AU to begin with- for what might have been) but yeah, sometimes a work place is like a gossipy village or town! And I like to think the Monster World has less problems with sexuality than ours: but some monsters have issues if they're utterly obsessed with the idea of people having blood children or that you have to be blood related to be real family for instance. Just my own head canon I guess.

Sulley has all these people in M.I. who care about him and likes him because he's usually pretty friendly and easy going so they understand that he's acting out of sorts. They worry about him. He's a pretty lucky guy. Randall just generally does not have that kind of support system it seems. It's a vicious cycle I guess. He's unapproachable most of the time and thus has no real friends but having no real friends has probably contributed to that.


	4. Delirium (Part 1)

Delirium (part 1).

**Chapter Summary:** Betty gives advice. Sulley decides to give it a try but it's slow going and he's doubting its effectiveness. Mike is both confused and skeptical. So is Randall come to that.

A/N: Thank-you once again for your reviews! So many of them are so thoughtful and I love them all.

I hope you don't mind if I throw a recommendation out there of a fic some of you may have missed. If you like Randall and dark situations for him I recommend **Exocytosis** by **llacerta**. Go show her some love if you're interested in reading more! So far she has 4 chapters. It takes place immediately after Randall's banishment.

There isn't actually a lot of Sulley and Randall interaction in this chapter I'm afraid. There's a lot of Sulley talking _about_ Randall though I guess. Never fear though the chapter after this one will have lots of them interacting I assure you.

**Next Chapter to be Posted between the 23rd and 30th of June.**

* * *

**Sulley and Betty: Still Monday.**

"I can't believe I'm here on a Monday afternoon."

He stared around the bar. Gunner's, the bar in question, would have been kind of an odd national blend, being able to boast both Irish, French and Italian roots. (If they had been human of course, but suffice to say that they were remarkably similar to their human counterparts in this case: though they were not especially aware of that.) It had dark wooden tables and foot stools and various pictures from different places representing the cultural mix it consisted of. The eyes were also inevitably drawn to the bar with its shining taps and colourful flags behind it. It had been started by a male and two female monsters from these cultures years ago who as friends had decided to open a business together.

It had both great wine and beer for that reason alone but suffice to say it was the snacks which really won Sulley over- which mainly consisted of pizza and various salty confections as well as perhaps the best desserts around. That and it was usually pretty relaxed and not that far away from where they lived. It had three pool tables too (though he had promised not to play again after accidentally snapping one of the tables when he leaned over it: they were expensive and he'd felt pretty guilty even after paying the owners back). It also had a huge, old and slightly battered piano which he could actually be trusted with and small band stage that even those without a lot of talent would have a play on at times. This was the place for New Years for him and Mike and their friends, as well for Friday evenings for no other reason than they felt like it.

It was kind of strange to see it with only a few other monsters. But then he didn't come here on Mondays straight after work. He repeated this under his breath.

"Oh come on, what are you going to _melt _Grandpa?" Betty laughed. "It's not like we'll be staying so late as to mess with your training schedule tomorrow. Besides you ditched us on Friday and I don't get to boss you around often enough. No wonder Mike likes to do it so much. You're huge, but you're such a pushover."

"Drunk on power already huh?"

"Only 'cause we haven't got our beers yet, hold on I'll get us the first drink."

"First drink?"

"This is at least a two or maybe three beer situation Sulley, trust me."

"But-"

She was already gone.

He could leave. He could get up if he wanted and walk out the door back home. It wasn't like he was going to tell her anything more no matter how hard she tried. It would take a lot of beer to get him to talk. He could drink her under the table given his size even if he didn't have past experience backing him up. It was just a waste of time.

Even if that would be kind of bad to do to a friend. And he _had_ ditched them on Friday. He hadn't meant to- it had slipped his mind in all the drama. But he still felt a bit guilty about it.

He sat down on a wide but stout stool.

Sulley fumed. He really was such a pushover sometimes.

Betty chuckled when she returned with a small tray holding the two drinks. He almost looked like he was pouting as he crossed his arms. Sulley soon however uncrossed them and took the tray as she climbed up a high stool to bring herself closer to his height on the other side of the table.

"Oh cheer up Sulley. Relax, I'm not going to pump you for info- I know secrets are important. More than anyone."

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her all the same.

"You look like Randall when you do that. Which is good. Maybe if you try to get into his mind set it'll be easier." She chuckled.

Sulley however looked less than amused. She cleared her throat.

"Okay, fine fine. No more jokes. Well let's review what I DO know: Randall has a problem, it's making him miserable and you want to help him but he doesn't trust you as far as he can throw you." She stared levelly. "That about right?"

"All I'm going to affirm to." He said gruffly, bringing the beer to his lips, the pint leaving some foam in the fur above his lip. Betty's half pint also left some residue. She drank it while not breaking eye contact.

"Guess that's the main problem isn't it for a start- getting the guy to trust you-"

"And the fact every attempt I make seems to make things worse." He added in a low voice. He shifted the beer and its coaster further along the table as he pulled himself closer to her over the other side.

He looked around almost nervously as if someone could be listening in. He'd tried to talk to Randall at lunch, Betty knew (she had been there after all) but he'd had been having none of it. Perhaps it had been too soon. He'd disappeared briefly- all while holding a sandwich. This had caused most of the other Monsters to laugh pretty hard at seeing a sandwich floating in the air by itself. It was a pretty rookie mistake from such a seasoned employee who was now used to his gift. A rather hideous growl from the sandwich however after it was scarfed down and the pattering of feet indicated he'd pretty much run away at this stage.

Sulley had looked positively crushed.

Betty frowned however as she set down her own drink. It was sometimes hard to know what to do in this case. These guys had a history- one that went before Monsters Inc and one she'd never seen. Heck she didn't see much of this drama even now. She was a Refiner after all. Randall just didn't trust the guy no matter what Sulley did.

She tapped the table, lost in thought for several moments.

"I just don't know what to do Betty:" he muttered, clutching his glass. "Every-time I talk he either threatens me or he runs."

"I know uh, the _rumours_ are not much to go on, but you kind of cornered him on that locker room didn't you?"

Sulley looked to the side before answering. "I don't know- maybe? I can't really remember."

"Well! Maybe that's part of the problem."

Sulley stared at her.

"He was pretty mad at me before that"

"Not the point." Betty waved her hand. "Thing is the dude is an angry guy. Like constantly- he's like on edge a lot- that's what people keep saying anyway when I ask. He's like, acting like an animal- like…. like…" she gestured with her arms as she grappled with her words.

"Look Sulley _you're_ a Scarer. Why do they tell _you_ it's such a dangerous job?"

"Because… because they're human children." Sulley said, sounding bewildered at this sudden detour in the conversation. "I mean, they're toxic. Everybody knows that."

"Yeah but what are you doing with them?"

"Scaring them. To get energy. " He scratched the back of his head. He had no idea where she was going with this. They were just stating the obvious here.

"Yeah but remember what scared animals sometimes _do?_ Besides Screaming I mean._"_ she emphasised.

"They can run to their parents I guess or…"

"Get close to touching you. Or even you know fight back." She finished for him. "_That_ makes things even _more _dangerous for you guys. I mean yeah most humans will sit and scream, some will run but some of them have a little fight in them, don't they? I've heard stories."

"I guess so…" It was true after all. There were various different reactions a human could have to being officially Scared. They were pretty unpredictable sometimes too. One good Screamer could end up getting close to touching you the next day. Just another part of an already dangerous job.

"So you think Randall is _scared_ of me_?" _he said in sudden realisation. (Though a part of him felt vaguely insulted on the guys behalf: being compared to a _human_. Of all things.)

She laughed at his incredulous expression. "Okay, maybe not you _specifically_- no offense Sulley but outside of the Scare Floor you're about as intimidating as a teddy bear when people get to know you better, no matter your size. But he's maybe scared of something right? Whatever his uh, little problem is?" she circled the air with her finger. "Maybe it's not a _physical_ thing though like with the locker room- it's more you're cornering him _mentally_ about his problem. He doesn't want to deal with it. He doesn't want to talk about it but maybe to him anyway it seems you're so, _insistent_ I guess that he does. So maybe the guys scared of that. I don't know! It's an idea!" she shrugged.

"So what _should_ I do?"

"Well keeping in mind that it's possible Randall is pretty freaked out, you can't force him to trust you. You're going to have to do it all smart and sensitive like. You can't make him feel cornered." She finished.

He supposed that did make sense, though it did kind of bother him. It kind of felt like this was taking the easy way out for some reason. What if Randall didn't _ever_ talk about it? What then? Did he just ignore it?

Ignoring problems didn't fix them! Even if he wasn't sure how to help he knew that much!

He glanced down at his beer and sighed. It was almost finished by this stage. He only drank this fast if he was agitated. He usually preferred to savour it. Mike often remarked that this meant his increased tolerance on account of his size was utterly wasted on him. Usually he said it when he was drunk himself so he didn't take it personally. Besides he was often the designated 'vehicle' who helped carry around his smaller friends as he deposited them at home. He was kind of used to those kind of statements.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to end with me upside down in a bush outside this bar again." He suddenly remarked dredging up an old memory. Though he was actually half smiling at this. At least Betty's idea was something to work off from after all.

"I thought that was Mike's fault?" she looked to the side. "Or _was_ it? I can't remember. No wait it _was_ my fault. He was the time with the- anyway. I'm sorry but: she was hot! I didn't know she had a freakishly strong girlfriend who could toss you like a sack of potatoes! I even picked all the nasty little twigs in your fur with a comb." She sighed and held her head in her hands. "What a wasted night that was."

Sulley snorted at this.

"Anyway it was two years ago Sulley. I mean I'm sorry and all sure. But my judgement on things of a more sensitive nature has only improved over time! I learn from my mistakes!"

"….You thought Randall and I were having a lovers spat and I was having a breakdown over it just earlier today!"

"I never thought that for certain!" She paused. "Okay, but it wasn't that outlandish. Not really."

"Uh huh." he smirked.

"Look. Look just listen okay?" she said sounding impatient, the last dregs of her own beer now disappearing.

"What I'm saying is, you have to be easy-going with Randall, and you can do that. You can't all swoop in like a superhero and fix everything in like five minutes _or_-" she said at his slightly pained expression. "Hate yourself because with whatever it is maybe you _can't_."

She patted his hand at this. "Sometimes just being a friend is what someone needs. But you have to get Randall to come to _you_. Like, let him know the door is open. But he's gonna have to choose to step through it- you can't force him in." She seemed to be having a ball with the whole Scaring analogy.

"But, how do I let him _know_ that? I mean I did call and say he could talk to me and all but... uh well that was before _today_ happened. Not sure he'd listen to me. Or believe me."

"Well leave it a few days and invite him to sit with us at lunch or something. Heck maybe I could even try too. Just keep being _friendly_ or something. Maybe he'll come around. You don't have to talk about whatever 'it' is all the time. You can let him forget it a while and help that way. There may be a point where you'll have to press hard... uh, depending on whatever it is. But overall the guy has to trust you. Like I said - you can't easily help someone who doesn't _want_ it. And if you freak him out he'll either bolt or go for the throat."

Sulley hummed thoughtfully, when she put it like that…

"Well only one beer and we've already made progress!" she beamed in response. "Who knows what we'll get done with one more? Maybe solve the energy crisis?"

Sulley chuckled. "Okay just _one_ more and we're leaving, and I'm buying."

"Wouldn't have it any other way!"

* * *

**Mike: Friday Afternoon**

Mike wasn't happy at this particular situation. But it didn't help he didn't have much of an idea of what was going on. All he knew was that Sulley had been acting strangely lately and it had resulted in a breakdown. (He didn't care what Sulley said, he'd had a _breakdown_, and as his Assistant, not to mention best friend, it was up to him to make sure it didn't happen again). And the reason for that breakdown had been Randall.

He wasn't sure why Sulley was so un-cooperative though. Couldn't he see what was happening?

He was willing to bet a good frosty one from Gunner's that that conniving snake had been planning this from the start. To drive a wedge between them! They after all were the best Scaring team in the entire company and would maybe one day go down as the best one in history. And part of that was down to how well they worked together. It may have taken him long enough (given how he treated Fungus, he couldn't help but sniff), but Scarers couldn't do it all. They needed their Assistants at the end of the day. They needed _each-other._

This including looking out for them when they were about to make a huge mistake.

Like inviting your main threat to the Scare Record – not to mention and all round jerk and causer of _breakdowns_- to their lunch table. He chewed on the piece of pasta and stabbed another piece as if it had personally insulted him. If only he'd caught on earlier to Sulley's temporary (_hopefully_ temporary) bout of terrible decision making skills! What was worse was that Betty was actually supporting his choice and had even tried to convince Randall to do so. _Enabling_ his detrimental behaviour. Even his beloved Smoopsy Poo didn't see the problem with all this!

As it happened though Sulley was acting as if _he_ was the one behaving immaturely.

"This isn't high-school or college Mike. We're all adults here. It's high time we all buried the hatchet anyway."

As if inviting your enemy to a table ever did anyone any favours! Especially just a few days after he had threatened physical violence! Sulley was risking his tail, and for _what_?

It was just as well the guy had refused. (He'd chocked on the coffee he'd been drinking when he'd first asked and looked surprised, but Mike knew better: this had to be to lull them into a false sense of security!) It had been too close and Sulley seemed intent on trying again. And maybe again if it didn't work that time.

It was genius in its own way.

Evil. Pure Evil.

"Mark my words," Mike said gravely as he saw Randall turn the corner, looking embarrassed and irritated at Sulley for once again causing him to waste some of his coffee in such a public place. "No good will come of this, the guy is willing to do anything to get to the top!"

"Like you, you mean?" Sulley said dryily. "Oh come _on_ Mike!" he said at his betrayed expression. "You want to win just as much as he does. Maybe more. I'm not getting into that old argument again from last week okay? I said I was sorry for that one."

"I'm just saying." Mike gestured, still sounding a little put out, "_I_ at least have limits. Randall has no concept of I don't know, _loyalty_ I guess. Your warm fuzzy body is all that's standing in his way: if he could get away with it? I'd be reading your eulogy by the end of the work day. Pity the lady or fella who'd have him as a friend."

He stared levelly at Sulley. He rolled his eyes back at him. But Mike continued to cross his arms and pout up at him.

"Good grief he can't be _that_ bad." Betty interjected as Sulley held the bridge of his nose and sighed at his Assistant. "He's not the most uh, pleasant sometimes but isn't that a little extreme?"

Mike snorted in disbelief.

* * *

**Randall**

Listening in on this exchange. Randall snorted himself. Sit with Wazowski. _Right._

* * *

**Sulley (2 weeks later)**

After a few more offers and refusals, which while not daily were more or less regular in occurrence, Betty came up with a new idea. Sulley wasn't sure what to think about it himself. She had said he should keep trying directly asking him (though always, always accepting his refusal and not pushing it too hard-hence why he didn't do it every day). However regardless of this Randall still seemed to be getting more and more agitated each time. It got to the point that he was now actively avoiding Sulley whenever he could. He'd blend into the queue only appearing when he grabbed his food and ran to well… gods knew where.

At least he _was_ eating. That was one load off his mind.

But where Randall spent his lunch was still a mystery to him. In fact it seemed like no-one knew and the few he asked seemed rather surprised as to why he was interested in knowing at all. Fungus had more or less looked like he'd crack as well as someone who would probably know but Sulley felt bad for the jittery little guy. It felt like he would _literally_ vomit in addition to spilling the actual beans if he pressed too hard on him.

Which was why he wasn't particularly enamored at the idea of using him as Betty had suggested:

"Well maybe we can get Randall to be more open to it if his Assistant is with us? I mean it's plain _strategy_, chip at the weaker defence to get in behind him." She had said one day.

He sighed.

"Treating this like I don't know, the _military_ is kind of worrying me Betty. Aren't we supposed to be patient anyway?"

"Well yeah but forget how I said it, it's still possible right? Heck if Mike gets up in Fungus's grill Randall might butt in on the whole principle that only _he_ gets to push his Assistant around."

Sulley sighed. He supposed it _was _worth a try.

Besides if anything, maybe Fungus would gain his own sense of self-worth. Gods knew the guy could do with some himself.

* * *

**Sulley: Week 3**

It hadn't worked. At least not yet anyway. Fungus at least did seem a little less jittery around him he supposed.

Mike had even insisted to Fungus once that yellow pudding was indefinitely superior to chocolate and been supremely loud about it and that still hadn't tempted Randall. It was like dangling a carrot in someones face and he'd completely flicked it away. His mind seemed to be on other things, Sulley supposed as he watched him drag his Assistant away muttering all the while. Whatever he was supposed to be _doing_ for the last two years he guessed.

"I think Fungus was staring at me again today," Betty muttered as she placed the empty paper bag in the recycling bin herself. "I think he's kind of getting the wrong end of the stick, inviting him to sit with us at lunch."

She shuddered.

"_Ugh_ he's a _guy_. Thought by now most people knew. Why can't I walk around with a big "I like girls." billboard on?"

"That won't stop some guys." Sulley said sympathetically.

"Trust me I know- some fellas think it's an, ugh, _challenge_, I'm just being silly here."

"I apologise on behalf of uh, all mons everywhere?"

"Oh it's okay Sulley I barely think of you as a guy anyway."

"….thanks for that?" He then poked her with his claw along with a smirk on his face.

"I hate you for getting me into this." At this he laughed. Randall, unseen hung back, looking almost like he was about to say something. But he said nothing and turned away.

* * *

**Randall (5 Months before Boo)**

Just shy of four weeks after what would later be referred to as the 'Sullivan Situation' (in Randall's mind) was when it happened. In another universe where his rival hadn't been there, Randall had once been sick enough that he had had to take this particular Thursday off. He hadn't been happy about it (neither had Waternoose come to that).

It wasn't as if he'd had much choice at the time though.

He'd barely had the energy to make a phone call from bed then get up from it. In _this_ universe however, thanks to taking food more regularly he was at least able to _stand_ on the day in question. At first he just mostly felt nauseous enough to want to skip lunch as the day wore on. Some bad habits with regards long term health took hold he guessed.

Still, he couldn't wait until this final shift was over. Maybe he could sneak a nap in later.

Ignoring Sullivan was becoming kind of exhausting.

He was always _there_. Right in front him now in fact as they waited to move onto the Scare Floor.

The throw rug in question, right at that moment turned back to him:

"You okay Randall? Looking a bit peaky there."

"Mind your own business Sullivan, it's nothing _serious_."

No reply to that except a searching look.

What was his _deal_ anyway? He stared at the back of his head as if willing his rival's fur to catch on fire. He should have taken the hint by now that he knew exactly what he was pulling. It was all just an act after all. But it did seem like a lot of energy to put into some huge colossal joke while he played at being Mr. Innocent. But then that was probably normal for him and perhaps came as easily as breathing. Randall knew better. He knew better than everyone else in this stupid company.

He probably was secretly laughing at him though, he fumed to himself. Just like everyone else.

There was no way he was taking a day off if he could help it. Sulley had got praised for coming in sick. He'd be damned if he was going to be shown up like that when the opportunity cropped up.

It was Thursday. Waternoose usually came to their Scare Floor on that day. Wasn't it Thursday?

Fungus had tried to tell him to stay off today, but of course he _would_ the irritating lazy chicken bean, just so he could get a day off too.

Fungus clearly had no idea how the real world worked and that irritated him more and more each day. The fact was: the world didn't stop because you felt a little sick. Nor did it particularly care.

* * *

**Randall**

Stupid Sullivan.

_**Slam!**_

Where did he get off?

_**Slam!**_

Was he trying to throw off his pursuit of the Scare Record with mind games?

_**Slam!**_

Or was that giving him too much credit?

He walked out the door and tried to look everywhere except to his right where his rival's station was.

He'd figure it out, somehow… he just…needed a minute to breathe here. He wheezed a little as he clutched his own desk, his first pair of arms beginning to tremble. The room was starting to spin a little. Maybe going through thirty doors without stopping _had_ been a bad idea. It was mostly recommended you took a break for every twenty even when you were in _good_ condition.

Randall knew _something_ was wrong before he'd heard someone shout it despite his nausea. Something _had_ been off on his routine but he couldn't put one of his many fingers on it…

"THE DOOR. THE _**DOOR**_!" Someone shrieked, breaking through the regular hustle and bustle of the Scare Floor. It _sounded_ like one of the janitors but he was having some difficulty figuring out the floor right now let alone who was shouting.

Fungus slammed the door shut as soon as he realised the mistake but it was too late.

The Scare Floor fell silent. Everyone else froze, looking at the small furry shape which had come through it.

The dog cocked its head.

"Yap!" The sound echoed, and the animal began wagging its tail, almost shaking its own bottom in its eagerness, its pink tongue poking out of its mouth. It was rather small, and resembled a grey mop with legs if anything. It flipped its head to reveal its brown eyes through its dreadlocks of fur as it stared around at the monsters in both innocent joy and curiosity.

Mike was but the first to scream. He dropped the canister he'd been holding and it rolled away. Soon the shrieks of other monsters (and the dropping of other canisters) also rang out and many of the others began jumping on their desks, Scarers grabbing their Assistants and holding them above their heads as they did so. Randall yelped when someone large and furry grabbed him as well as Mike and Fungus. He didn't even have to look to guess who it was.

He grumbled to himself as he hung rather loosely in his arms, both their Assistants were to the other Scarer's left, held as if they were sports balls. He briefly, in his delirium hoped the reinforced desk could take their weight.

Stupid, confusing and not to mention _fat _Sullivan. Probably just showing off. That was all he needed.

That sandwich from yesterday looked like it was going to come right up.

* * *

A/n: I'll just warn you right now (look away if you don't want to be spoiled): this ends terribly for the dog. I'm so sorry.

Well crunch time folks! It's getting close to the Americans and Canadians getting to see the movie. Somehow even I'm excited at that and it won't come out here in July!

Thanks for any reviews you happen to leave!


	5. Delirium (Part 2)

Delirium (Part 2 of 3)

**Chapter Summary: **The CDA takes care of the dog the best way they know how. Sulley tries to help Randall deal with the aftermath of this, but it may eventually end up costing him in the long run as he shows a side of himself Waternoose may not care for.

**Warning: **This ends _horribly_ for the dog. Could be triggering for certain people. It starts off humorous, but gets dark real fast. There is still some humour eventually, even afterwards (heck even during some parts- some characters can't help but try to lighten the mood in some way), though I guess you can say it's mixed in with angst itself.

A/N: Sulley is a Momma/Poppa Bear. Also Mike and Randall are his kids. He didn't sign up for this.

The whole water cooler cup scenario is technically inspired from Gunnerkrigg Court which had two characters do the same thing as Randall and Sulley. I highly recommend it! It's got a rather excellent premise with quite a bit of grey morality.

Waternoose's part was once longer but I then realised there are things I don't want to reveal until Part 3 of Delirium. For the record I don't see Waternoose as evil either but... well, I'll leave that to discuss then.

Thanks for the reviews!

**Next Chapter between 30th of June- 7th of July.**

To **ConejitaYaoi**: I'm so sorry. I can understand, I love dogs myself! But yeah I'm afraid it's happening. If you wish to skip that part I'd advise going to the bolded '**Waternoose'** name. I hope to avoid triggering people if possible so they can avoid certain parts without too much trouble I suppose. More or less for you yeah, it happens and Sulley (among others) is thrown/disturbed by it and Randall is in trouble. Also Mike and Randall argue and Sulley tries to take care of things afterwards.

* * *

**Sulley**

Well this was an interesting turn of events, if by interesting you meant absolutely horrifying.

Sulley tried to repress a whimper as the small animal began sniffing around their table. It then looked up at him and yapped, still wagging its tail.

Disgusting. Toxic. Thing!

Then he heard a muffling sound coming from his left armpit.

"Uh, woops." He said when he removed Mike from his rather uncomfortable position. Subconciously he'd been squeezing him under his arm like a plush toy.

"Uh you okay Fungus?" he asked, the other Assistant hadn't suffered a similar fate but it never hurt to check.

"Oh-Oh yes fine sir!" he chirped sounding on the whole relatively cheerful despite the situation.

"Suck up." Randall muttered still dangling loosely to the right, sounding disgusted.

"Well, this is just peachy isn't it." Mike said, catching his breath and gagging. "Not only do I get to _die_ from human-dog disease but I almost suffocated under your armpit! What a great last moment that will be! Not picturing my beloved Celia's face but thinking about your nasty _sweat_!"

"We'll… we'll figure this out Mike…. Somehow." He said, trying to steady his breath as the dog moved to a different table.

For a moment there was only silence.

"I can stand you know."

"What?"

"I said I can stand on my own Sullivan, unless you want to suffocate me, like your Assistant, not that I blame you on that score." Randall snorted.

"Are you sure?"

"What am I five? Of course I'm damn sure!"

Sulley did as he was told. For a brief moment however he began to sway forwards as it he may fall down like a straight ironing board or as if it was a comedy routine. Sulley caught him by the shoulders. "Okay. I don't think that will work out- _on that score._" He chuckled weakly.

Randall scowled.

Mike looked at Randall. "Oh I'll bet he's thinking long and hard about scores." He muttered.

"You got something to say, then say it to my _face_ Wazowski." Randall snapped, he somehow had hopped his way across from Sulley and now was standing right in front of the small green Assistant. He seemed to sway slightly and Sulley tried to move his own hands to catch him in case he fell. It felt rather ridiculously like one of the trust exercises they'd once had to do a few years back. (Look how well that worked, he thought moodily).

Perhaps it was the stress of the situation they were in, in combination with Randall's illness but the two monsters began sizing each other up.

"You heard me Boggs, you're nothing but a backstabber, just playing Sulley like some sucker to throw him off his game and leave him in the dust. You are _not_ going to get away with it."

"You're calling _me_ a damn cheater Wazowski?" he snarled.

"Don't have to- it's what you are, right down to your rotten core!"

They both glared at each other.

Perhaps in a different situation the fight may have come to more serious blows but as it happened both monsters simply retracted themselves as far as they could from one another and started slapping each other in quick succession, their arms flailing wildly. (To which Randall had some advantage, having more or them, though Mike had a longer reach).

Sulley could only look incredulously at them at first as they continued to slap each other. It rather reminded him of a fight he'd once witnessed: in the third grade.

"Alright, alright, that's _**it**__"_ he snapped.

He lifted Randall and plopped him back on his other side.

"Stay out of this Sullivan!" He flailed his tail in the air as he glared at his rival, his fronds raised making grabbing hands in Mike's direction. He started swaying again on a level which was almost making _Sulley_ dizzy.

"Yeah Sulley let me at him!"

"Guys just stop-"

"He's nothing but a-"

"Don't you guys think we have something more _important_ to worry about?" Sulley said trying to resist the urge to claw his own face off in frustration. He placed a paw on Randall's left top shoulder to steady him a little, he didn't even protest this. He was getting worse. "Save this fight for later!"

"Guys." Fungus whispered beginning to tremble.

"Look this is a serious situation, we can't turn on each other like this."

"Yeah and whose fault is it we're _in_ this situation? Oh yeah, it's BOGGS."

"Guys." Fungus repeated a bit more firmly.

"Lay off Mike. It was a mistake. _Anyone_ could have done it."

"I wouldn't make such a dumb-ass mistake and… Hey, hey don't _defend_ him! He's _playing_ you remember? Weren't you _listening_ to me earlier?!"

"GUYS!"

Fungus raising his voice like that was enough to cause anyone to stop. "L-look" he pointed nervously towards the wide entrance area.

Which the small dog seemed to be walking towards. Bored perhaps that the monsters didn't want to play with it.

Sulley cringed. This was bad. If the dog somehow got out to the rest of the factory, or even worse _outside the factory itself_ it could cause a city-wide _panic_.

Dogs from the human world were considered to be rather toxic, though not on the same level as an actual human child. They spent so much time with humans though (especially human kids). Licking them, rolling in the dirt with them (Sulley gagged at this thought). They were pretty much the second most dangerous living thing in the human world even when you removed the whole protective stance they'd often take with the young human members of their pack. This _had_ in fact happened before. If he remembered correctly a few years back there had been talk of some Scarer getting chased out and followed by an overly ambitious animal. But it had been some time apparently since something of this nature had occurred.

It was far less likely you'd _die_, but there were all sorts of horror stories, often involving boils, rotted teeth and monsters writhing in agony.

"Here uh boy! Girl? Dog- thing!" he whistled. The animal's ears perked up. It turned back around, wagging its tail. It then barked and bounded towards them.

"Yes, yes good dog…" he said laughing a little nervously himself as the dog began jumping eagerly up and down just missing the top of the table. Mike and Fungus each hid behind one of his legs and Sulley resisted the urge to step backwards. They had limited room after all.

"We just need to distract it, until someone can hit the button." Sulley reasoned out loud. After all, the CDA would take care of this, it was in their job description.

"I'll hit the button." Randall suddenly said.

"What?"

"I said _I'll_ hit the button, got some fur stuck in your ears?"

"No you're not, we're half way down the Scare Floor from it."

"So, so- what. I'm _fast_. Not like _you_. I can make it. I can fix this."

"Usually fast." He said tightening his grip a little on his shoulder, bringing himself down to his level, nodding in understanding. "But not today. Not when you're like this."

Randall tried to glare at him, but it seemed even that was getting off balance, his aim being completely off.

"I'm doing it." He still said stubbornly. He could barely stand by himself right now let alone run. Sulley resisted the urge to scoff.

"Randall, where is the CDA button?" Sulley said patiently.

Randall looked over his shoulder, and seemed to point in the direction of the first red thing he saw near the entrance.

"That's Jerry," Sulley said, sounding tired.

"Oh." He actually sounded rather mollified at this.

"_I'll_ do it." Jerry called down from the table closest to the entrance. "It's really part of my job after all." He chuckled weakly. "Sorry about this one guys. I just went for the desks with everyone else."

"Mistakes happen," Waternoose said, on the same desk, sounding quite calm. "We'll get through this. While I'd rather we didn't call the CDA at all, it can't be helped. James might have the right idea. Think you boys can keep it busy long enough?"

Sulley didn't reply. He glanced at one of the pencils on the desk.

"Mikey?" he queried.

"_Way_ ahead of you big guy."

He threw it as hard as he could towards the far end of the Scare Floor. A few of the monsters there winced a little as it hit the ground. "Go fetch!"

At this the dog bounded off after it, Jerry scrambled off the desk and smashed his hand towards his goal.

The sirens blared, the red lights flashed.

Randall winced at the sound, his shoulders and the middle section of his torso beginning to rise. Sulley let him crouch down lower on the table, on all eight of his limbs before crouching down himself as their Assistants continued to hide behind him.

"**SCARER'S PLEASE STAND BY- LEVEL 2 TOXIC RECALL IN PROCESS."**

The dog froze and started barking manically at the sound. When the CDA agents finally surrounded it, it began to tremble a little, its tail going between its legs and then began to snarl. It yapped at their ankles causing some agents to dodge automatically and tried to make a break for it.

Sulley, while still a bit scared, on some level was pretty curious to see what would happen. Would they try to herd it back in? He'd never seen a _live_ animal from the human world here and what they did with it. Only materials and clothes.

He got his answer when they finally cornered it (it yipped and cried and snapped) and the silver dome came out. They screwed it down with bolts right on top of the terrified creature.

"Wait, what are you doing?" he called out, sounding horrified. Because in that moment he knew _precisely _what they were doing. The CDA didn't hesitate even as other monsters jaws dropped open, the dog still barking all the while, it being echoed and muffled inside the dome….

It was pretty clean in some ways he thought, rather deliriously afterwards, when they finally removed it, the deed having been done, bringing out the vacuum cleaner to clear the ashes.

The smell rather reminded him of a barbeque somewhat. Sulley felt his stomach begin to twist and bend itself out of shape. He swallowed the bile which was reaching his throat. Looking around him, quite a few other Scarere's and Scare Assistants looked rather off colour themselves.

He'd… wanted it _gone_. That didn't mean he wanted it _dead._ Even Mike who hated dogs more than anyone seemed thrown and was utterly silent.

He looked at Randall, who looked at him intently (albeit still being a bit unfocused) as they both stood up at the same time, Sulley helping to keep him steady.

"Randall?" he said softly.

Randall then retched all down his right leg. And a lot of the desk itself.

"Ewwwwwwwww." Went Charlie, George's Assistant. This seemed to break the silence up, as other monsters began to mutter at what they had just witnessed.

"Beautiful…" went Mike as it spread across the various forms littered across it. He'd just finished them too before the whole incident had occurred. Sulley glared but decided not to press on it, he still sounded rather stressed himself from the whole incident.

Randall didn't say anything at all. Somehow that bothered Sulley more.

"Come on," he brought them down from the table slowly if a bit shakily, given what had just happened. "Let's get cleaned up." He winced as he heard a squelch and pealed a completely ruined form from his foot. He looked at Mike as he held it up by the tips of his nails.

Mike pulled his own face. As it happened monsters may have had a lot of odd preferences when it came to smell, but _Eau de Vomit _was certainly not one of them. He put it down and left.

Sulley gently guided Randall across the Scare Floor, though he found himself become a little unsteady at first, it was still better than letting the guy do it on his own. At one moment George stopped them and placed his own paw on his shoulder and gave a curt nod to Randall. Though it seemed to barely register with the other monster. Still the thought was nice. Ted, hung back, his eyes still on his face, but he nodded with silent approval when Sulley looked up. From Randall there was nothing, no protesting, no snappy come backs, he didn't even try to pull away. He only seemed to give any indication he was even really _there_ when they passed by Waternoose who was talking to the various agents. He froze for a moment which caused the old CEO to notice and move towards them.

_Click, click, click._

"Ah yes James, good thinking there. Just what I've come to expect from you," he praised, "Now if you don't mind I'd like to have a word with Mr. Boggs about-"

"_**What**_? You want to talk to him **now?!" **he barked out, his fur standing on end, his face twisted into almost a snarl.

Waternoose looked taken aback at this and even took a step backwards from the larger monster. One of his left eyelids seemed to twitch from the shock.

Sulley winced at the sound of his own voice as it echoed and looked around him. The others were staring, and yet not saying anything. He could almost see the CDA agents facial expressions in his mind because they were all over some of his co-workers.

He looked like an utter fool. In that moment he'd have traded the ability to blush without anyone realising it for Randall's blending abilities for more than anything in the world.

"I- just I- with all due respect sir." He said, trying to regain some of his composure as his rival looked at his four feet while he still held his shoulder. "Randall is in no state to be talking with anyone. This, this just isn't the best time."

"I still must speak with him eventually my dear boy," Waternoose said, not unkindly. "This is a grave situation indeed, and it's a mistake we can't have a repeat of. Especially not in these times."

"He's… not well sir. I'm sure he won't let it happen again. He wouldn't have if he'd been more …there." He finished.

"It's against protocol to come in when you're that ill. It was still a grave error of judgement on his part."

Sulley looked incredulously at him. "Sir, correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you _praise_ me just last month for coming in sick? You said that meant I wasn't lazy. Randall was even there at the time."

It was said that some people could make the politest or most innocent of sentences on paper sound like the gravest of insults with the right tone of voice. It was all there between the lines. However it was also true that some people could silence you with a single look which said more than words. Waternoose tilted his head at him and Sulley suddenly felt his stomach turn to ice.

He lifted his claw. Sulley sucked in his breath. For one wild moment Sulley thought he was going to hit him, right there, in front of everyone. Instead to his surprise he brought a hand down on his left shoulder. "The stress is clearly getting to you. But perhaps you have a point. I will speak to Randall at a later date. I believe I have some free time scheduled in to make an appointment on Monday to discuss… any problems he may have."

It was times like this he hated the most. He never knew where he stood with him and sometimes began to even question everything he now knew. He made to move them both away.

"Oh, and James."

He stopped.

"I believe we could do with a small chat as well. I feel we've not had much time lately for whatever reason. I'm sure you know where my office is. Both of you end your Morning shift early, you meet me at 11.30am before lunch, Randall at 11.45."

Sulley tried not to gulp. He'd been there just that Monday- the first Monday of June in fact in order to receive the Scarer of the Month Award for the previous May. Suffice to say he'd tried to run as soon as the picture had been taken much to Mike's confusion and annoyance. On the whole the photograph had a more strained smile than a genuine one given the CEO's presence.

He somehow doubted that he'd receive the Award for June too, the way things were going, but he could hardly bring himself to care. The last thing he wanted now was to be alone for any amount of time with Henry J. Waternoose.

Heck the only thing worse was leaving Randall alone with him- which they both would be now, come Monday.

He coughed, mumbled his assertion to his boss and went on his way. There was little he could do about it now. All he could do now was try to snap him out of this.

He'd have done anything just to have the guy insult him right then and there. Just… _something._

* * *

**Waternoose**

He then noticed Roz. At first this startled him, she'd almost just appeared out of thin air. In truth, he'd never interacted with her that much but she seemed to be looking at the two retreating shapes with her own thoughtful expression. She then glanced at him.

"Interesting times, eh Mr. Waternoose?" she said slowly.

"Indeed."

_Click, click, click._

* * *

**Sulley.**

He turned off the shower and sighed. He'd done his best to get it all out of his leg but the smell still lingered in his fur. (He used so much Oderont he was sure he'd need to pick up more next Saturday.) He'd left Randall in a stall nearby after turning it on and leaving him there when he'd seemed a little steadier in his feet. While Monsters didn't often wear clothes anyway, washing, well, was a private activity all the same. Randall would have probably hardly appreciated him watching. So instead he kept an ear out in case he heard him fall, usually turning his own shower on and off as he did so.

Upon collecting him he'd still seemed listless even if he could at least walk now.

He sat himself down on one of the benches saying nothing when Sulley placed a towel over his shoulders.

Sulley then wandered over to the water cooler. He sometimes questioned the wisdom of these things, given the fact taps existed in the locker rooms anyway, but they had one important thing: cups.

He poured one cup of fresh water and stood in front of the other monster.

"Here." He said, his own voice cracking slightly, before he cleared his throat. "Perhaps you should give at least one pair of your hands a rest from that."

He nodded down at Randall's fists which were clenched so hard that they seemed to turn a lighter colour of purple.

Randall suddenly snapped up to look at him and then down at his hands as if he was just realising who he was.

He looked absolutely furious with both Sulley and himself. He took the cup, wolfing down the water as Sulley turned around to get some for himself. He choked and spluttered and when Sulley looked back some of it was down the side of his neck.

He glared at him as if daring him to mention it. But Sulley said nothing at all. He then held his head in his first pair of hands, holding the cup in his second pair.

"I am… so fired." He eventually said as Sulley took his own sip. Or rather croaked. He took another sip of water, more slowly this time. He seemed to be a bit more lucid at least, though Sulley more or less suspected he would go in and out of that over time.

Sulley looked surprised at first at hearing his voice, and then frowned. "Randall, you're _not_ fired."

"Oh yeah, my mistake, I'll be fired come Monday. Thanks for that by the way, putting it off longer really helps"

"You're not _getting_ fired either." He said patiently. "It was a mistake anyone could have made. You're one of the top scarers here, they're not going to fire you, especially not in 'these times'" he quoted the last two words in a mock posh voice tone, giving air quotes as he did so.

Randall laced one pair of fingers together and rested his chin on them before looking at him to the side, he swished his tail, looking frustrated.

"Not _the_ top scarer though."

He sounded bitter.

Sulley raised an eyebrow. "….So what?"

"What do you mean so _what_?" his hackles began to rise at this and he looked him dead in the eyes. He actually stood up at this and went in front of him, his fronds rising in the air.

Sulley remained calm, not rising to the bait: he wasn't especially scared of him, especially not when he was this out of it.

"Randall, you're just a few hundred points behind me. If you think they can't afford to lose me, then what makes you think they can lose _you_ as a Scarer? The company needs you too Randall."

He looked at him, being closer to an equal height while he was sitting down. "Everyone knows you work hard at this, more than anyone else sometimes. Scaring's your life."

He touched his left top shoulder with his right paw. "And you're not going to lose that. Not today. Not Monday either. You'd have to do something a lot worse than making a mistake. Even one like this."

Randall deflated slightly at this and then lowered his head. "You confuse the ever loving- _hell_ out of me Sullivan."

Sulley placed his other paw on his other top shoulder and smiled awkwardly. "That… wasn't really my intention."

Fungus and Mike's voices soon came drifting from the other side of the more or less empty (for now, anyway) locker room. They seemed to be arguing over something. Sulley sighed as they came into view around the corner and the subject of it became more apparent.

"Look, I'm _sorry_ Wazowski, but I have to see if he's okay and maybe take him home. I know it was your desk and all but, h-he has to come first. I-I'm his Assistant after all."

Sulley sucked in his breath.

"Mike, you're not seriously giving Fungus a hard time over this." He scolded and Mike looked up at him, eyeing him curiously, probably because of their current positions. "His Scarer's sick. It's not like it was anyone's fault. Heck, you could even blame me since I chose our desk to jump on. You probably didn't help matters with your scuffle either."

Mike rolled his eye but stopped when he looked at Randall. He tilted his whole body at him, looking mildly confused.

"Hey you okay now Randall?" Mike asked. Sulley supposed he wasn't used to seeing him like this. Also, maybe the whole incident from earlier had been affecting his ability to empathise at the time. He seemed to have calmed down a little at least.

"The hell you care." He said not turning around at first.

"Randall, Sulley had a point. For once. And um, I guess I'm sorry for the whole um, slap thing earlier. "See?" he looked up at Sulley. "I can be mature."

Sulley snorted at this but said nothing to him as Randall turned to face the two Assistants.

"Anyway, you can relax Boggs, everything's going to be fine now." Mike added.

Something about this sentence, however seemingly innocent it was caused Randall to hunch his shoulders up and his fronds to rise. "The _hell_ do you know _that_ Wazowski?! You can't know that. None of you can know that for sure and _**you,**_" he turned back around to Sulley who tilted his own head, "You're just a… a big… big… furry…. _**Aaaaaagh!" **_

He sat down beside him and crossed both his arms.

Sulley blinked. It seemed his ability to insult had been grossly jeopardised. This really _was_ a cause for concern.

"Interesting word choice there", Mike said sardonically folding his arms, "Never knew 'Aaaaaaaagh' was a word. Better check my dictionary. Remind me would you Sull'?"

"Can it." Randall said gruffly. He held his head in his hands again.

"Look, it's after four anyway, we're all being sent home." Sulley interjected, trying to stop another argument. "You okay for a ride Randall?"

"He's not going in my car." Mike suddenly said.

He took in Sulley's expression. The Scarer crossed his arms.

"He could throw up again! I just replaced the upholstery!" he said sounding defensive.

"You're all heart Mike." He shook his head.

"I have a car," Fungus said suddenly. Sulley blinked. For a moment he'd forgotten he was there. It was strange really, but sometimes the jittery little Assistant was just as invisible as his partner could be.

* * *

**Sulley**

He took in the light blue car disbelievingly at first.

"How can I fit in there? Scratch that, how will _Randall_ fit?."

The car was perhaps one of the smallest he'd ever seen and there were monsters he knew which came up to his ankle.

Okay so perhaps that was kind of an exaggeration, but it didn't look like it could fit them all. Not from the outside.

It also looked like it would fall to pieces if he patted it lightly on the roof come to that.

It had been later agreed that just in case it would be best if he came along. After all, being so small Fungus couldn't be expected to get Randall back if he suddenly passed out. Not only was he bigger but he contorted and slumped in various different ways which made such a thing awkward if it did in fact happen. Sulley would be able to do it as easy as pie with his own large height. Randall for the most part wasn't particularly heavy, or not for him in any case. Mike had to stay behind to re-do his forms anyway.

Randall hadn't been exactly available to comment on this much, he seemed to be going in and out and was, according to someone who was more knowledgeable than him, 'sleep deprived' so that was pretty normal. (And somehow Sulley wasn't surprised at this. At all.) After being checked by the medical staff on hand (or rather on tentacle) she had been more or less stated that he just needed bed rest, fluids and that "For the gods sake kid, eat something before the day ends. You're thin as a rail as it is!"

But somehow they did fit on Funguses insistence. Sulley wasn't really sure how. His head squeezed uncomfortably against the ceiling in the back seat, he had trouble breathing and Randall was half sprawled across his lap. But somehow the car chugged along, unconcerned that it had perhaps broken a few laws of physics in the process.

It was quite literally the ninth most unpleasant car journey of his life as he felt every single bump on the road and tried with difficulty to make sure Randall wasn't thrown around (yes he'd ranked them, and no he wasn't going to try and relive them all, that was where trauma lay) but he decided not to complain too much. As it happened the journey itself wasn't too long, it was just a bit further than Sulley and Mike's own Apartment was from the company, though it was in the complete opposite direction.

* * *

**Sulley**

"Are you sure this is the right place?" he asked.

Randall was currently leaning against the vehicle in question on the side of a busy road and various apartment blocks. There was a deli across the street with various tempting smells emanating from it and some other services further down the street. It was an area a little less well-kept that his own neighbourhood, and there was some rubbish and graffiti here and there, but it certainly had its own character. Heck, some of the graffiti looked pretty damn artistic, in Sulley's opinion. It wasn't half bad.

"Y-Yes," Fungus said over the revving motors and sounds of people. "I know this is the street at least. I've picked him up here before. I've-I've never been to his Apartment though. It's The MacDougal Building- room 1408."

Randall had gone in that thing more than once? He had guts, Sulley gave him that. If not an exactly high sense of self-preservation.

It was in that moment as he absentmindedly glanced back at him that he realised how true that was.

"Hmmm, stew." Randall murmured to himself. He stumbled across, seeming intent on going towards the Deli.

Right across the road where dozens of cars were going by without even stopping and looking.

Sulley had a heart attack as he rushed forwards and dove into the fray himself. Several cars screeched to a stop and a small red driver in a very large car near the front waved three of his (strangely muscular) arms at the two of them.

"GET OFF THE ROAD YOU DAMN HIPPIES!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Sulley called back trying to use his winning smile with limited success. He waved at the driver who continued to scowl. He gently pushed Randall forwards back where they came.

Fungus had looked as if he was about to wet himself at what he had just witnessed.

"I- I think the building is that one right next to that deli." He mumbled pointing across the road.

"Right." Of course it was

* * *

**Sulley**

Randall seemed to have regressed a little. Or maybe he was secretly having a little fun at his expense but he'd insisted. He wanted his stew or he wasn't going to go up.

In any case it was possible he didn't have much to eat in his apartment anyway (and it would have been rude to assume or ask), and Sulley and Fungus could probably do with their own sustenance if only to deal with their own straining nerves.

Sulley prayed he didn't end up like Fungus. He was okay (in his own way) and he deserved to be treated nicely, but who would want to end up as nervy as that?

He gave a nod to the cook who seemed to be the only one present in the off-white ceramic and stained steel area. If it had been the human world, one phrase to sum up how he looked would have been a dark minotaur with hands. He had a large nose-ring and a bit of jewellery around his horns. He was completely black and utterly huge, being around Sulley's height and yet was able to move himself around the viewable small kitchen with the greatest of ease as he chopped vegetables and fried meat. He wore a dark blue apron and somehow managed to look as if he utterly belonged there at the same time as being a bit out of place.

As it happened it seemed stew, and soup as a vegetarian option, was the main hot food available with rows of cut meats and vegetables available to make sandwiches.

"Oh uh, hey could I have three portions of stew to go?" he finally asked.

"Coming up Big Buddy." He nodded with a small lazy smile as he plopped three reasonable sized polysterene containers with stew already made from the large pot. Sulley felt his own mouth start to water slightly. No wonder Randall wanted it so badly. It both looked and smelt delicious. He told him so.

He looked up at this briefly and quirked a slightly wider smile. "Well thanks Big Guy! Always nice to be appreciated. So you say this is for old Boggs boy? Haven't seen him in a while." He looked thoughtful. "Actually haven't seen him in what ten months? Weird. He used to come here all the time. " He chuckled. "Usually late-shift, we're talking like 11pm but he'd come. Used to hold the door for a few minutes even though we'd usually shut then if he was a bit late." He snapped the plastic lids on top of the containers and placed them on the ceramic divider separating the kitchen from the customer area.

"He's um a little sick at the moment." Sulley said evasively as he dug into his wallet. He decided not to go into details. It wasn't exactly his place after all.

"Aw that's too bad. But hey get him that Naan bread too there bud, he's always hankering for some of that from what I remember."

He raised a brow as if wondering if this was just a way to get money but decided it didn't really matter that much. For now he'd trust his judgement, it couldn't hurt after all. He seemed nice enough.

"Tell him I said hi." He nodded as he chopped some carrots in quick succession before shifting them into the pot with expert ease with his knife.

So someone who'd noticed he wasn't around. Though it wasn't on their huge list of priorities he supposed (after all he no doubt had his own problems and own life, even if he got on well enough with him). He could have been probably told anything had happened to the guy and he'd believe it. The fact that that didn't surprise Sulley was telling enough as it was.

* * *

A/N: Room 1408 is a reference in Randall's case. Hah, I kind of really like that with Randall and Sulley there can all be this interesting body language. I mean fur, fronds and extra arms can make for some dynamic aspects of that. I think that may be what I'm looking forward to the most in some ways when I finally get to see the prequel. I'm probably going to have to see the movie a couple of times before it all sinks in.

Rest assured, no further animals will be harmed in this fanfiction. Though I am sorry about the dog. Really. It just seemed in-character for the CDA in my own interpretation of them and there was of course no way I was going to do that to a human child. It just worked its way into the plot.

In the next chapter- the last part of Delirium- Thursday continues a little and then skips to Friday wherein both Fungus and Sulley between themselves have conversations and try to deal with the guy who doesn't seem to understand the concept of a sick day. Also it will skip to Monday in which Sulley drops truth bombs on Randall and Waternoose sort of explains himself to Sulley. Sort of. Fun stuff I'm sure.


	6. Delirium (Part 3)

**Chapter Summary**: Part 3 of 3 of Delirium. Sulley and Fungus team up in order to save a sick Randall from his worst enemy: himself.

A/n: I apologise everyone but it looks like while Delirium is finished Waternoose's conversation with Sulley and Sulley's truth bombs on Randall have been pushed back and instead will be in the next 'episode' which is 'Release'. This thing got _way_ too long! Sorry! This is also a reason why it is late. As it happens however the first part of Release can in fact be expected this Sunday probably (the 7th). Instead we have a minor Fungus sub-plot where the little guy begins to come into his own as an Assistant with Sulley's support. I have all these damn head canons about Assistants and their Scarers. And honestly I think Sulley and Fungus are going to need to have each other's backs on some level for this reason. My head-canons are mainly based on Mike and Sulley really but also to a certain extent others and the little we see there. Seems to ME the Assistants are the ones in charge usually. Which is kind of amusing given the size differences at the end of the day.

Randall's random statement while he's dozing comes from the Big Lebowski. If you look at the casting list I'm sure you can tell why.

Fungus seems to be getting his own character development here! And a part of this reason is thanks to the excellent **dochar ar bith ann **and her works (Though my Fungus doesn't have a crush on Randall just so you know- that would be pretty tragic actually come to think of it).

**Next Chapter: 'Release': Part 1 (7th-14th June- probably earlier than later).**

* * *

**Sulley**

By the time they'd gotten to his floor, cream coloured with a deep red carpet, he'd fallen asleep, which Sulley felt was somewhat typical. As it happened, Randall was a little more difficult to carry then he'd first wagered.

Oh he wasn't remotely heavy. Not in the slightest. (It actually worried him a little actually, someone that long probably _shouldn't_ be that light). But rather that despite his more advanced height, dealing with a sleeping monster who bent in pretty much almost any direction was more awkward then he anticipated. He wasn't too sure whether he was pressing his stomach too tightly in some fashion. He actually briefly wondered where his stomach _was_. He guessed it was in between his second and third set of arms but you could never tell with some monsters.

_Oh please, please don't throw up on me again._ He thought as he re-arranged his head to rest gently on his right shoulder. _I don't think you've enough to spare from your stomach anyway. _

He'd somehow managed to carry him though- almost cradling him like he was a child, though this was rather awkward in its own way. Then again judging by the disturbing amount of times Mike had whispered this in his ear while drunk, his fur was at least hardly the least comfortable thing to be on.

Fungus seemed to keep dropping the keys too once they'd reached the door. He hung back awkwardly trying not to crowd his space (and make him drop them… again).

"Those are some good burgers Sullivan." Randall suddenly said and then snorted before falling asleep again.

He repressed an insatiable desire to tell him to shut up. He wasn't sure why he even _had_ that desire to begin with. It didn't seem the type of question to qualify such a statement no matter how random it was.

Perhaps he was just tired.

Then he suddenly realised Randall was drooling on his shoulder. And snoring like a pneumatic drill.

Well, that was certainly an attractive feature of the day. Still it could be worse. If anything he had to bite back a laugh. He seemed more like a regular person this way. Hardly intimidating at all. Though he doubted when he came to that he would appreciate voicing such an opinion.

He was, after all, a Scarer.

* * *

**Sulley**

After finally (_finally_) getting in Fungus had immediately chicken-scratched his way towards the sofa bed- which seemed for whatever reason to be still pulled out (though it was neatly made) and pulled back the covers.

After depositing his 'cargo' carefully they both wandered over to the kitchenette plopping two of the cartons of stew on the side of the sink letting Fungus keep his share.

Leaning against the counter he took in the apartment from this position. It was pretty small, and not exactly what he'd been imagining and even as he ripped off the covering of his own share of food he couldn't help but notice one of the chairs had furred tuffs, as well as being blue.

For some reason this harked back to a favourite chair of his own which was purple with scales. There was something quite strange he supposed with having furniture which looked liked you'd skinned the other alive to make it.

Well, it looked comfortable enough. He wasn't going to think on it too much. He would probably never get an answer after all. It was just one of those odd coincidences in life.

The rest of the furniture was rather miss-matched but didn't really invite further comment apart from the long slim lump currently in one of them. He looked out the window which seemed to look out across a tarmacked park down below as well as other apartment blocks.

Ah, the time for awkward small talk was at hand, he thought as a rather uncomfortable silence became rather noticeable to him.

He then looked at the small Assistant. "So-uh…. You see the game last Sunday?"

Fungus looked up at him, nervously (unsurprisingly) "N-N-No?" He then winced as if he'd failed a crucial question or test in life.

"Oh uh, right" Sulley simply said in reply shrugging his shoulders.

Sulley looked at his stew and immediately dug in. He then began sucking at his spoon and looking away, staring at the microwave as if it was the most fascinating thing on the planet. Fungus almost seemed to imitate his gestures precisely while looking at a potted plant.

_Awkward._

At the smell of the (thankfully delicious) food there seemed to be snuffling coming from the bed. The snoring stopped and Sulley glanced back towards it in anticipation as Randall seemed to stretch himself out, his back arching like a cat. Randall then yawned and smacked his lips together, He then run a hand over his fronds and face while using another arm to scratch his back.

"Hey Randall- how are you feeling?" he eventually ventured as he dug in another spoonful of stew for himself. He then decided to grab Randall's portion and make his way forward towards him after one last suck of his own plastic spoon.

"Um, uh hey Sullivan." He said only half self-aware at first. Then Randall blinked rapidly.

"Wait- what the heck are **you** doing here?!" he squawked his fronds flailing when he finally realised where they were. He even pulled up the bed sheets as he said it as if attempting to cover himself for some reason.

Sulley raised an eyebrow at him, confused, and if anything a little amused.

"…. Uh Randall, you do know we're not in the habit of wearing clothes right?"

"Shut up Sullivan." He snapped, flushing, letting the sheet drop. Sulley bit back a laugh at this. Poor guy was still a little out of it, it seemed- though he was clearly getting there he supposed. He was beginning to sound like Randall in any case even if his ability to process logical thought was a little hampered thanks to his exhaustion. (And no doubt hunger, he thought).

"How did you even get in here anyway I… **you."** He had finally spotted Fungus who was once again cowering behind Sulley's leg. "Why is he in here?! Heck why are **you** here?!"

"Fungus could hardly carry you up here _himself_ Randall, so I offered to help him."

Randall put his head in his hands.

"Ugh, couldn't he have just poked me with a stick until I got up myself?" he muttered.

Sulley rolled his eyes. "He's still _here_ you know." He then raised an eyebrow again. "Well I suppose you don't want this stew then?"

Randall narrowed his eyes at him and then looked at the tub in his hands.

"Clearly I've poisoned it haven't I." Sulley deadpanned as he sat on the bed, tub still held out in his right hand. "Got to get rid of the competition somehow I guess."

"Not funny." He crossed his arms and glared.

"Well if you don't want it- I guess I could take it." Sulley shrugged with a smile, miming as if he was about to stick his fingers inside it as if to claim it as his forever more.

"**NO**." Randall said, sounding almost horrified at what he was about to witness. "I mean- keep to your OWN Sullivan- you're fat enough as it is!" He made to grab for the tub a bit too eagerly so that it almost threatened to spill.

"Hey take it easy," Sulley said steading the tub until he got a grip on it. Then Randall seemed to shovel in the food a little too quickly and he repeated this again.

Randall rolled his _own_ eyes at this.

"What Sullivan, you going to _spoon feed_ me now?"

He shook his head and laughed: "Don't tempt me Randall."

He stared at him for a moment: "And they call _me_ creepy."

Sulley tilted his head at this as Randall continued to eat, now it seemed, doing his best not to look back at him at all. On some level he was kind of surprised. Sure he'd heard people call him a creep (Mike usually) but it was kind of strange to know that he _knew_ about it. At this memory he did feel his stomach squirm a little. While he'd never said it _himself_ it wasn't something he actually had ever argued against either.

As it happened however these uncomfortable thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Fungus." Randall snapped, his mouth still full, flushing a little red it seemed, at Sulley's stare. "Make yourself _useful_ and get me some milk."

Fungus who had been unusually quiet at this stage jumped to attention and ran to the fridge immediately drink in hand.

Upon returning however, without even a word of thanks before hand, Randall had spluttered into it. "Not the skimmed you ignoramus that's for _coffee_- I take full fat straight! Get it right!"

Sulley looked at him incredulously: "You shouldn't talk to him like that!"

Randall looked almost outraged at this. "He's my Assistant- I talk to him as I damn well please. You hardly seem to care about this on the _floor_." he said accusingly.

"Assistant." Sulley said stoutly all the same, despite his stomach beginning to squirm once more at this rather accurate assessment on himself. "NOT slave."

"And yet…" Randall said as Fungus returned with the right drink, "Somehow the right drink ends up in my hand- almost _magically_."

Sulley scowled.

As it happened everything went downhill from there. Soon enough Sulley found himself unceremoniously banished from the apartment just after he'd asked if he needed anything from the store. Fungus it seemed, soon followed behind him. Possibly for similar reasons.

For some reason Randall didn't take kindly to _offers_ of help. Orders seemed to be more his style. Or maybe it was just because it was them. He couldn't be sure.

* * *

**Sulley**

He sighed as they walked through the front door of the Apartment block in silence. Sulley had begun to self consciously stomp a little against the deep red carpet, his large tail swinging from side to side, but stopped at Fungus's nervous expression.

"Sorry." He said simply.

Fungus said nothing but looked away.

"He just kind of gets to you eventually?" he continued in the silence. "Though I guess I can get why with well… well…. I can't say…but …" he grunted. This was even more frustrating to him now. The guy was his _Assistant_. Surely he should _know_ these things. It was pretty much in his job description.

At this however Fungus's eyes seemed to widen out of a strange mixture of both fear and relief.

"You mean you **know**?!" Fungus suddenly said sounding rather high pitched. "About the **machine**?!"

"_Machine_? I was talking about Mr. Water-"

They both froze and then began sizing each other up. (Un-noticed a female monster began to drag her son by the arm telling him not to stare at them as she scurried away). It looked even more ridiculous than when Mike and Randall had earlier on the desk, given the size difference between them.

For a while there was nothing but the sound of the traffic to their other side as they narrowed their eyes suspiciously at each other. Then, in the background across the street, someone exclaimed as one of a pair of movers into a different Apartment block dropped a sofa on his tentacle. Somehow this broke the stand-off as they both looked up at it and winced at the scene.

Eventually however Fungus looked away and began to bite a nail.

"Mr. Waternoose?" he whispered sounding confused.

_Perfect_, thought Sulley. _Me and my big mouth._

But it was a machine. He supposed he'd already guessed that from the conversation he'd heard but it was still interesting. Machine as in- singular. But what for? He re-called something about suction and explosions… but not much else.

Plus he'd learned that Fungus it seemed was involved. Though given the fact he'd only been Randall's Assistant a few months it can't have been for _long_. In some ways he could imagine why the CEO wouldn't want him to know about his own involvement depending on the... nature of it (and at this Sulley felt his stomach drop again, _what_ had these guys got themselves mixed up in?) Fungus himself looked ready to crack on a _good_ day.

Once again Sulley could only feel the most profound shame and pity for the little guy. He kind of hated himself for ignoring his problems for so long too even when they'd been staring him right in the face every single day at work. Randall was _right_. He'd _never_ stuck up for him on the Scare Floor. _No-one_ did. He could think of a time when people tried but had given up when it had become too difficult- or even made things worse in their own way.

As alone as Randall possibly was, it was maybe just as bad for Fungus. Maybe even worse sometimes given how nervy the guy was. Even if Mr. Waternoose wasn't who he had to deal with- he still got the brunt of whatever Randall let loose.

"Stupid… stupid." Fungus, it seemed, in the silence, had begun to berate and hit himself, once on the helmet and once on his forehead.

"Hey, hey _easy_." He said kneeling down and gently removing his arms from his head.

"I'm a _useless_ Assistant." He sniffed.

"Fungus you're _not_ useless." He said gently.

"Y- Yes I am, I can never do anything right." He said sounding rather tearful.

_Aw hell._

"Look Fungus," He knelt down to the Assistant on the concrete. "It's not _your_ fault okay, this is… just Randall, and he's going through some things okay?" he put his left paw on his back and gestured with his right. "And he's… well, not telling you them. For whatever reason." (Oh yeah that would probably make him feel better, he thought to himself sarcastically, he should be a life coach).

"… He keeps _saying_ I'm useless…" Fungus said his lip beginning to wobble as if he hadn't heard him.

At this Sulley's head suddenly snapped up. "You _do_ know you don't deserve that right?" he said, suddenly stern.

Fungus trembled a little at this tone of voice and Sulley sighed. "Look Fungus- Randall is hardly the easiest monster to get along with sometimes and you haven't been with him as long as some other Assistants have with their Scarers … " He paused and then continued as Fungus seemed to hiccup.

"But you shouldn't be _afraid_ of him Fungus- after all in a way _you're_ the one in charge in this situation. Or you should be anyway."

Fungus looked confused as he looked up at him.

"Assistants are supposed to help their Scarers even when they don't know what's good for them, or so Mikey keeps telling me," he said with a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Trust me Fungus, Randall would be utterly _helpless_ without you."

Fungus looked to the side, looking thoughtful.

"And in the end you _do_ deserve to be treated better than this Fungus." He continued trying to press this point home. "And if it gets too much- you have to think of your _own_ health first. Or else it's really not going to work out. Your feelings _are_ important you know. And…I know it's hard but you _do_ know he's not really going to stick you in the shredder right?"

"It- It doesn't always seem that way." He said with a nervous smile. "But- But I'd like to try with him anyway…" he mumbled, shifting his feet.

"Well if you're going to keep being his Assistant, if it gets too much just give me a call okay?" he said with a nod as he recited it out to him. "Need any paper?"

"I'm-I'm good with numbers. I'm-I'm fine."

"Well- good for you! I was never so good at them myself."

Fungus smiled at the unexpected compliment.

"I –I guess I could call you at- at lunch tomorrow to let you know how he's doing? I'll check up on him in the morning, instead of well, well, w-work." He chuckled.

"That would be great." He said with a small smile.

"Oh, Oh and Mr. Sullivan." He said "I was wondering if I could ask s-something else?"

"Oh? Well sure."

"It's about Betty…" he mumbled looking away.

Oh boy. Well, time to break his little heart in hopefully the nicest way possible. He kind of wished they could do this somewhere more private though. It just seemed so cruel, especially given the conversation they just had. He sighed.

"Um Fungus I'm sorry but I think you may be barking up the wrong-"

"It's just I heard her parents didn't take to _her_ liking _girls_ too well at first so I- I was wondering if it would be rude or-or mean to ask her for some- some advice about that?"

"Huh." He looked to the side.

And then it finally dawned on him.

_**Oh.**_

* * *

**Sulley**

He'd declined the offer of a lift more quickly than he had intended. ("**NO!** I mean… no thanks, I'm okay to walk Fungus I uh, just have to clear my head.").

In all honesty it hadn't been a _complete_ lie. Instead of directly making his way back home he decided to stop by at a small park nearby. He gave a rather satisfied sigh as he sank into a bench and closed his eyes.

There was a primary-coloured play park here on the tarmac and the sounds of monster children playing, now free from school over an hour ago. He had also seen a basketball court before he sat down, with slightly rusted hoops getting some good use from some rather tall and burley monsters who looked straight from high school. He could also sniff and make out a barbecue somewhere out of sight as well as a distinct sweet smell coming from somewhere not too far away which brought back a few memories from college, but all in all it wasn't overpowering and even added its own flavour to the area. If anything he felt like he could be struck blind in that moment and still have a clue where he was. Some places? They just had that distinct sound or sense to them he guessed. It was more worn and used then where he lived, this place, but still good.

It was then at that moment he felt his thought process became interrupted.

"I know you."

He blinked as he looked downwards and saw a very small monster. A kid he realised from the offset given how he was looking at him, rather than in any way a small adult. He was green and had many eyes on stalks as well as tentacles which he seemed to use to move himself around.

"Oh?"

"You're James P. Sullivan the Scarer aren't you?" he continued to ask.

_Ah._

"Oh uh, yes I suppose I am," he said suddenly feeling a little self-conscious.

"I knew it was you! My dad he's like a refiner there and he's told me about you! Shirley said it wasn't because why would you be _here_? But then I said another Scarer used to live around here anyway so it wasn't _that_ weird." He gave a small self-satisfied smile at being right and no doubt would be filing this for bragging rights later. After all, in some ways Sulley could still remember being a kid too.

"…. When you say _another_ Scarer who do you mean?" He however asked. His stomach began to drop, because he had a pretty good guess as to the name he would blurt out- given a rather similar conversation he'd had with two other, albeit more adult, monsters since entering the park.

"Oh it was um…Randall Boggs! He's supposed to be pretty good too- kind of grumpy though- but I think he _moved_ or something."

Okay. This was going from pretty ridiculous to rather terrifying in some ways, he thought as the kid ran away before he could tell him the truth of the living arrangements of a certain Scarer.

No-one seemed that concerned that someone had practically all but dropped off the face of the planet without saying anything- perhaps _months_ ago. It didn't seem to be something which had invited much comment. It was just like it was one of those things.

This couldn't be that _common_ could it? How many people did this sort of thing happen to?

Of course, few people remembered second place he supposed. And if they did it usually was for all the wrong reasons.

Then again he supposed most folks were of the opinion that while they'd give him a handshake if he beat the record or won Scarer of the Month they really hoped he didn't. He was after all, as Betty said, hardly Mr. Personality. He'd left some people with a bad taste in their month over time. Maybe he even had here. It felt kind of wrong somehow that no-one would think to check he was still around.

He had to have _someone_, right? Someone Fungus could call if he was really in a bad way. Besides him.

He pushed himself from the bench and sighed, frustrated. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

**Fungus: Friday Morning.**

He began to tremble as his Scarer glared at him from the bed. He repeated the order:

"Move Fungus. Go get the car. I'll meet you down there."

"But- But you're still sick!" he began to whimper.

"I'm _fine_- now go get the car!" he hissed.

"I'm sure Mr-Mr. Waternoose will be fine with-"

At this Randall's eyes seemed to bulge right out of his head.

"I... **what**..." then he paused. "_Sullivan._" he hissed, bunching up his fists.

"Why- Why didn't you tell me?" Fungus continued sounding betrayed, at this Randall snapped his head up- his fronds flaring up and down:

"None of your business, now **move!**"

"I-I-I"

"We're going." He snapped.

"Mr-Mr Sullivan said-"

"Mr _Sullivan_ said? Just who's Assistant are you anyway? Me? Or that blabber mouth? Come on! I have to get to work! Times a wasting! We're already late as it is to work on the extractor before we have to hit the Scare Floor."

And through this Fungus could suddenly see. He looked on as the Scarer tightened his many hands on the bed sheets, at how his tail began to sway, at his raised fronds that were somehow… different to when he was just plain angry.

It was something they'd told him in training, that eventually an Assistant, with enough information about them on hand, was able to read their Scarer's body language as easily as their own. That it would come as easily as breathing. That one day it would all just _click_.

Randall was _afraid_.

At this Fungus felt something he didn't feel very often. Determination. Perhaps even without the large Mr. Sullivan physically there with him he could almost feel his presence in some way.

"No. You're sick." he said a tad more firmly then he was used to. He didn't even stutter. He did however immediately regret it.

"_What_ did you just say to me?!"

Fungus yelped, his briefly held confidence gone.

* * *

**Sulley**

Sulley stared in blank amazement when he saw him standing outside the factory just as he'd been about to enter himself. He could have sworn he'd heard someone say something about 'blabbermouths' which had cause him to turn around in the first place. He was met with a Randall who seemed to be glaring at him with relatively better aim than he had been yesterday.

But something still seemed a little... _off_.

Mike bumped into him after he'd stopped, having been walking just behind. After a brief huff of annoyance, he looked rather curiously too towards the other monsters as they drew up closer to them.

"_Geez_ Randall you look a mess, like even worse than usual," Mike began to say. Then he squinted at him.

"Hey, wait he really IS a mess! What the heck is he doing here today Fungus?!" he exclaimed, outraged it seemed, at a job poorly done.

Fungus looked to the side ashamed. "I'm sorry sir he just won't _listen_ to me. I got-got scared." But he was looking at Sulley as he said it. Sulley gave him a small nod to let him know he understood and then took in his rival's appearance.

He looked better than yesterday afternoon but that still meant he was pretty close to how he'd looked yesterday morning. He could stand it seemed without swaying but if anything he looked like he'd lose his breakfast if he wasn't careful.

If he'd even bothered to _have_ breakfast or even let Fungus grab him something.

He repressed a growl.

It was perhaps at that moment Sulley suddenly and finally snapped. (Funny, he'd always thought there would have been a lot more blood.)

"You're going to the Medical Office." he said firmly putting his paw on his shoulder.

Randall looked at him as if he'd gone mad (so did Mike come to that). And honestly a part of Sulley thought he probably _had_ even in the middle of his current adrenaline rush.

"What?!" Randall spluttered.

"If you're going to be here and not listen to me OR your Assistant you might as well have a doctor tell you how _suicidal_ you're being!"

"I'm not going to any damn over-blown nurse-"

"_**MOVE!"**_

And for some bizarre reason Randall let himself be frog-marched forwards inside but in a direction away from the Scare Floor.

In the end the guy seemed almost destined to take orders no matter how many times he barked them out.

Even if he muttered darkly and complained once he got over the initial shock of Sulley shouting at him, still, in the end, he let himself be taken. Fungus followed close behind who seemed rather stunned himself at this turn of events.

"You KNOW!" Mike called out after him, still holding the door, "If you think he should listen to his Assistant you could always lead by EXAMPLE!"

"I'll see you on the Scare Floor in a bit Mike just let me deal with this!" he yelled back still pushing Randall forwards.

* * *

**Sulley**

Randall had in the end consented to both Fungus and Sulley hearing her prognosis. ("It's not like there's anything _wrong_ with me, so why should I freaking care?!")

"So what's your opinion on this Doctor?" Sulley said politely as she shut the door, Randall still separated from them inside the examining room.

"Well, I kind of want to stick a feeding tube down his throat" she muttered as she looked at the chart, raising three eyebrows.- "It would have the added benefit of getting him to shut the hell up."

Sulley coughed. To be fair, what Randall had said when she had told him to 'go home' had been less than polite. And Doctor Jennifer Black, an orange monster in her early fifties, who looked rather like an octopus with a torso, legs and many tentacles as arms to poke and prod (and many eyes to glare) was not one to be trifled with. She was famed in the company for her own sharp tongue. She told it as it was with little sugar to sweeten her delivery. She was hardly ever _cruel_ but you only went to her specifically with more difficult or stubborn patients rather than those who needed a more gentle nudge. She was of course quite the favourite with various Scare Assistants for that reason.

"Honestly you… SCARERS" she rolled her many eyes placing her tentacles on her hips. "You can _never_ take care of yourselves properly." She poked Sulley's stomach with both a pointed 'finger' and look. "It sometimes seems like you'd forget to wipe your own _buttocks_ if your Assistants didn't tell you to. You're like _children_. Large, noisy and idiotic children who unfortunately are necessary to the world's survival."

Sulley had to snort at this. He supposed that sometimes the whole Scarer and Assistant relationship could become a little messed up unless you were careful. Scaring was supposed to be a stressful job after all, so Assistants and Scarers had to trust each-other completely both physically and mentally. Often Scarer's could find themselves in a crisis unrelated to work that their first instinct would be sometimes to reach for their Assistant on the phone. Or the Assistant would automatically help their Scarer without them asking or even ignoring any protesting at the time. It was just how it worked. Even if to the outside world it was a little strange.

It was also entirely unlike Randall and Fungus's relationship in every possible way. He sighed.

"I'm sorry." Fungus mumbled as he removed his hat. "I- I broke down when he- I should have _called_ b-but-"

"Mr. Frungus, rest assured I _understand_. Mr. Boggs is hardly the easiest Scarer to be an Assistant for." She said not unkindly. "I haven't had an appointment with him in some time but even I could tell you that. However, he's not going to die today if he stays I must add- a tad dramatic _there_ Sullivan." she raised two eyebrows at him.

Sulley chuckled self-consciously at this as he cleared his throat.

She shook her head and looked back at him through the window. Randall almost seemed to be pouting where he sat. He glared at them all as soon as he felt their gaze. Sulley did his best to look away and look natural, failing miserably as he chose to stare at the overhead lamp. Now the rush had died down he only felt embarrassed.

Maybe he'd been a Scare Assistant himself in a past life?

"Honestly the guy does however practically need a full time care-taker." She continued. "He almost has a death wish- so I almost don't blame you for jumping to conclusions Mr. Sullivan, dramatics aside. And it might be beyond even Mr. Sullivan's Assistant's abilities." She said firmly. For all his blustering and boastfulness, she did approve of Mike in many ways even if she didn't always show it. She was always the first to remind Sulley that part of the reason for his success was a certain Mr. Wazowski.

"Maybe I could help?" Sulley offered anxiously.

"Mmmm, well _perhaps_. You're not his Assistant James."

She sighed.

"Honestly I'll _advise_ the guy to go home but that's all I _can_ do. I can't force him to…. Damn protocol... Just… try and get him back here around lunch if you can if he refuses to leave. Or if he gets worse."

She paused.

"Also try to get him to at least _cool_ it out there on the floor too. If he doesn't take his breaks tell him... tell him- I'll hit him with a rolled newspaper if it will help."

Sulley and Fungus nodded. And struggled to fight the mental images as to what Randall's reaction would be if she went through with such a plan.

* * *

**Sulley (On the Scare Floor).**

He could cool it too- at least just for today. He thought even Randall would have something to say if he made this a long-term deal- even if it went against the grain to not push himself to the limit at work himself and take so many breaks. Especially considering 'the times'.

He scratched his head as he glanced at his next door thoughtfully.

Still they were both keeping the numbers up at reasonable levels so as talk would not result. They just didn't have to go _nuts_. Besides Randall seemed to be watching out for when he took breaks as if keeping score of _them_ too.

But, maybe, just maybe- in a way he was securing Screams in the long term anyway- who knew what the guy could do if he was actually at his peak?

He pushed his way towards the door with Mike's encouragement with a small smile.

* * *

**Mike**

Mike watched on confused at a particular scene, momentarily distracted from his own tasks even as he patted Sulley on the back to go through the next door.

"Fungus," Randall snapped at him as he sniffed the cup he'd given him during one of his breaks. "This _isn't_ coffee you hair-brain."

"I-I-I"

He then for some reason glanced at their door station just after Sulley had gone through the door and closed it shut.

Fungus then looked at Randall. "I know- it's _soup_." He then said, gripping his fists and looking directly at him. (In some ways this kind of un-nerved Mike himself).

"And why precisely did you bring me soup?" His tone was rather dangerous- as if he was a tightly wound thread waiting to snap.

"Be-Because it's better for you- you'd-you'd probably throw up if I got you coffee? I can get te-tea later though." He still trembled. But he still stood his ground.

"Get me coffee." He snapped. "Or _someone_ is going in the shredder."

Fungus looked at their station again when Sulley came back through the door and Mike removed the canister. Sulley merely glanced at him.

Fungus looked back at his Scarer. "No."

"Need I remind you that you're MY Assistant? Get- me -my -coffee!"

"No."

"I said-"

"_No_." he interrupted him and at this Randall looked stunned. "You- You can't afford to get sick again. You- You even t-_told_ me that. I w-w-_won't_ allow it. Just- Just deal with it!" he sounded pretty high pitched at this stage and he was still trembling and even moved the clipboard to put it over his head. Mike could see a few other Assistants stopping to watch too at this stage even as he moved his own canister to the trolley.

"It's-It's just for today, un-until you're better." He added still nervous it seemed, risking a glance over the clipboard. But he was still determined and standing firm. Or as firm as much as a nervous Fungus possibly _could_.

_Weird._

With some grumbling however much to everyone's shock the Scarer for some reason seemed to accept this. With a glare and some rude whispering as he sipped from the cup during this small break, but still he did as he was _told_.

It was an utter _miracle._ Mike suddenly wished he had his camera.

After Randall had gone through a door, Sulley gave Fungus a light tap on the helmet and an approving nod as he looked uncertainly at him. Still a little freaked out by all this, clearly. (But then who could blame him?)

"Way to go Fungus!" Charlie- George's Assistant said, giving him a small slap on the back and at this Fungus seemed to smile a little and nod as he shuffled his feet, a little embarrassed.

Something really _weird_ was going on. Had Sulley been giving Fungus tips back there? He wasn't quite sure how he felt about that. After all, the guy was a _Scarer_, not an Assistant. Even though Fungus was most unfortunately treated with some scorn at times by other Assistants for failing to _handle_ his Scarer in day to day life. Even if, well, Randall was a _difficult_ case. (Too difficult really, honestly Mike wouldn't have wished him on his worst _enemy_- who was probably Randall himself come to think of it.)

Talk about a horrible idea there- TWO Randalls which no doubt would hate everyone, even _themselves_.

Still maybe he shouldn't be so surprised Sulley was able to do this, he thought with a grin as he got another door ready. After all, he had the very best to work from as an example! And he never let him forget it at the end of the day.

Now to just help get him to pick up the pace….

* * *

A/n: End of Delirium. Next Episode: Release.

In the next chapter. Monday rolls around and we get to hear from Waternoose as well as a rather shell-shocked Sulley from the experience. Afterwards he talks to Randall. There's some things the guy needs to know.

(Oh man, I've already written the scene with Sulley and Waternoose and I have the feeling all the Randall fangirls and fanboys are going to want to turn him into sea food for the things he says. I think Waternoose is an utterly fantastic character by the way- even if he's not the only grandfatherly antagonist on Pixar's list- I think he's actually the best of them if only because he seems to be the most realistic to me. But he's really difficult to write for a variety of reasons. Not just in terms of ability but his scenes also take a lot out of me for some reason.)


	7. Release (Part 1): (5 months before Boo)

**Chapter Summary:** Monday is on the horizon and then finally upon them. Sulley figures out how to read between the lines and accepted social rules of life and he's none to happy about what he sees. Randall is drawing his own conclusions and beginning to realise that maybe- just maybe there is more to his rival than he first appears.

A/N: Why do I get the feeling a certain James P. Sullivan is someday going to utterly terrify a certain Henry J Waternoose someday? Papa/Mama bear Sulley is the best Sulley- he can be equal parts wonderful and caring and fluffy and also utterly _terrifying_ in my view. That's what makes him a great character. His darker and lighter sides are kind of connected in this big jumbly mess which makes utter sense to me. I love ya Sull'!

**Warnings: ** Emotional abuse and a brief dip into how it can become socially acceptable to people depending on the target.

**Spoilers for chapter:** Waternoose's explanation for why he doesn't like Randall is actually part things I've thought on for a long time and some things which cropped up with the few clips of Randall I've seen. MU!Randall in the clips kind of reeks of desperation to me for some reason. And I'm guessing that while he wasn't half as bad as in MI- after MU something happened to make him bitter of Sulley and he's probably been jealous of him a long time (the latter being also indicated in the original). While I don't doubt in some ways Waternoose uses this to his advantage in some fashion (after all a snappy Randall who keeps people away from himself is less likely to BLAB to someone), ultimately I think it can be considered a rather interesting explanation as to why he doesn't like him to begin with. Because those aren't attractive qualities at _all_, understandable or not. And so the guy makes a good lightening rod for his own frustrations- rather like Fungus is for Randall. And as time goes on, Randall just gets worse and his disgust at him grows.

**Next chapter** between the 14th-21st of July as scheduled. So hopefully by then I'll have seen the prequel once!

Anyway folks as it happens the movie comes out here on the 12th as opposed to the 19th as I first thought. Yay!

Thanks once again for your reviews- and any favs and follows! I'm really glad there's so many people out there who seem to be enjoying this story. Hopefully you'll enjoy this one!

* * *

**Sunday**

**Randall**

A gasket released its pressure somewhere in the dark and gloom where the light did not extend.

For a moment there was only the sound of clicks, and the odd spark. Of course, this couldn't last.

"It's, It's getting late." Fungus finally said uncertainly in the silence.

Randall rolled his eyes. "It's not even midnight yet Fungus." It was close, sure, but it still wasn't.

"You-You have work tomorrow." He said, sounding a little reproachful.

"I have work every freaking _day_ Fungus." He said bitterly.

"Mor-More on weekdays though." Fungus still pressed. "And-And you have that appointment tomorrow…."

Ah. Now the irritating little chicken bean may have had a point. Given what happened on Thursday he somehow doubted it would look that good if he wasn't there mentally tomorrow. Even if come hell or high water he would be there physically.

But sleeping meant tomorrow would come sooner- if he could even sleep at all (and if he couldn't sleep he might as well work on the machine, right?). It was sometimes the… waiting which made things really unbearable. What happened in-between those moments where he just didn't have a clue what on Monstropolis was going on or what would happen.

He'd always been the imaginative sort.

Thanks to Sullivan, he had to wait rather than just getting it over with on Thursday. Just so typical of the guy.

He tried to erase the other memories of that particular day (as well as Friday) with limited success. Over all it was a bundle of humiliation, fear and confusion. Once again- par for the course with someone like Sullivan.

He must have been muttering his name under his breath.

"Um… Randall a-about Mr-Mr. Sullivan…."

"What Fungus? You have a crush on him like the rest of the damn company?"

Fungus looked hurt at this. And at this Randall unexpectedly felt a knot begin to form in his stomach given what he knew of Fungus himself. Then he berated himself for feeling guilty- whatever, it was just _Fungus_- and it could even be _true_ anyway. Honestly Sullivan seemed to almost bend seemingly _straight_ guys his way given the way some of those so called 'straight' guys seemed to lay it on with the compliments. It was sometimes more nauseating then the get up Wazowski and his girlfriend got up to on the front desk.

Mr. Sullivan this. Sulley that. James-you're-so-perfect-please-be-mine. _Whatever_. It made him _sick_.

As for Randall himself, he felt self-assured that Sullivan would always simply drive _him_ round the bend.

Fungus after he had some time to stew on this finally plucked up the courage and said "Just-Just because I'm g-gay and like him doesn't mean I like him- like-like **that**!" he actually sounded a little bit angry at this as his pitch began to rise (which given his past which Randall knew parts of, was kind of understandable even if it was kind of bizarre that he was showing this side to him at all). But it was the first part of his statement that really struck him. He put down the screwdriver he'd been holding and reached for the wire clippers.

_Typical_. So Fungus _did_ like him. Honestly did that guy have to taint _everything_?

Fungus was possibly only pushing this whole being a 'Proper Assistant' thing to _impress_ him. Maybe he even had hopes of replacing Wazowski or something equally inane. Just because they were now alone didn't mean anything- it was probably all good practice in the end for him. Ugh.

Randall snorted. Wazowski and Sullivan splitting up. That would be the day. Honestly though if he could thank Sullivan for one thing it would be taking that stupid _eyeball_ off his many hands. Turned into more of a blessing than a curse losing that guy in the end. He had few blessings as it was but he guessed he could count them there.

"Mr. Sullivan- I think he's worried too you know. A-About you, I-I mean" Fungus continued.

Randall rolled his eyes again. "Don't be so easily fooled Fungus. It's just an _act_."

Fungus frowned. "You mean, like Mr-Mr. Waternoose?"

At this statement Randall almost cut through a vital wire which would have cost him more time to repair or replace.

"**What?!"**

Fungus flinched at this but then looked away deciding it seemed to move away from this topic. "I think- I think Mr. Sullivan does care. R-Really he does. I mean- I know he m-might not always have been n-nice but- people-people change?"

Randall sighed.

"No Fungus they _really_ don't. They just get better at hiding things. Now give me that screw would you?"

"W-Wouldn't it be n-nice if you could be friends though? Friends- Friends are nice to have." He sounded like a pre-schooler. _Honestly_.

"Sullivan has plenty of friends, your _boyfriend_ is hardly going to cry over not having one more Fungus."

"I-I meant for you."

Randall glared at him. "Hand me the screw."

Fungus folded his arms and pouted.

"Fine, fine, after this bit I'll go home. Happy?" he growled and while he still looked nervous, Fungus nodded. Sullivan was becoming a thorn in his side even when he wasn't here. Corrupted _Fungus_ even. Damn it all to hell.

Just what was he getting out of morphing Fungus from a chicken bean to a mother hen anyway? He couldn't say. Maybe he didn't even want to _know_.

It was probably best just to pretend nothing was going on and nothing had happened, next time he saw him. Erase the last month of his life. Re-set. He'd let him know he hadn't gotten to him. Things could go back to normal. Sullivan had the intelligence and attention span of a gnat and he would lose interest _eventually_. He was just getting off on it because he was _reacting_ to it. He probably thought it was hysterical. Well, he wasn't _that_ much of a hot-shot. _He'd_ show him that.

He was Randall Boggs. And he would be unshakeable, no matter what he said.

* * *

**Monday**

**Sulley**

He swallowed the lump forming in his throat. The welcome, the handshake, the automatic pleasantries were over. Now it really began.

Standing in Mr. Waternoose's tastefully decorated office, in the heat of summer, in the silence, he felt like ice as the air conditioning hit him full blast. He'd never realised it could be this uncomfortable to be in and he briefly wondered if that had been deliberate. He was starting to wonder if he'd pull a Randall and end up skipping lunch over this and whether it had been a good idea to ask if he could stand. Despite on some level having mentally prepared himself earlier it soon became clear he had little power over where the conversation would go. Mr. Waternoose seemed especially serious as he finally asked the dreaded question:

"James I know something is bothering you and… I know it has something to do with Mr. Boggs. Could you please just tell me what it is?"

Sulley hesitated. His first instinct was to tell the truth but he quickly ruled that out. What could he say? What he _knew_? He could see that working out pretty well. Without a doubt this… machine… was something Henry J Waternoose wanted to keep under wraps.

And while he didn't want to admit it, he was frightened.

Waternoose looked out the window, his back to him, his hands clasped behind him. In the ticking moments, Sulley considered his next statement carefully while trying not to stare too hard at an old gun above the desk. ("Old, but still useable my boy! Should the time come." he'd once joked with a nudge and a wink). He looked to the side before he formed the words.

"Randall… he… he really respects you doesn't he." He said tentatively.

He gave a small, slightly nervous laugh. "I mean it's kind of obvious to me now, but he's not _just_ nervous because he's in trouble or anything, I think he doesn't want to disappoint you either."

Waternoose said nothing to this at first. He didn't even turn around.

He coughed and scratched his head unsure of what to add. As it happened, Waternoose soon filled the silence. His legs clicked once more as he turned around:

"_Respect_ me?" he simply said.

" What the devil are you _**talking**_ about boy?!"

Sulley took a step backwards at this and his fur stood on end. It had just been for an instant, and soon the CEO was back to his own self-composed self, but he'd never once seen him so _angry_ and incredulous in that one brief space of time.

Sulley simply stood in stunned silence at first as he continued. "Since coming to Monsters Incorporated… Randall has tried to gain my attention in a variety of ways, but it's not because he _respects_ me." He looked to the side and then back at him, a frown etched on his face.

He then looked almost a little tired as he took Sulley's silence as invitation to continue:

"Mr. Boggs only cares about himself. I think it may have always been that way."

Sulley began to blink rapidly at this, unsure of what to say. A part of him was even surprised that he was using his first name here let alone the content matter. It was harsh, and not what he'd been expecting to come from him at all. At least not in _front_ of him. As it turned out his feelings, on some level at least, were written all his across his face:

"Randall… Mr. Boggs…is a fantastic Scarer but rest assured that's just how he is. Trust me on this James."

"… maybe he just wants that talent acknowledged sir?"

"I'm afraid I won't reward poor employee behaviour."

Okay this was getting a bit too much.

"But _sir!_ He's one of your top Scarers, I mean he may not be _the_ top but… that counts for something right? I mean everyone pretty much knows that for the Scare Record it's coming down to _one_ of us- um, if either of us _do_ anyway. "

Waternoose eyed him curiously at first, so Sulley decided that was his cue to continue. And by continue he meant ramble.

"I mean there are many ways to be a good Scarer right like… like Ted!" He suddenly pounced, his smile looking vaguely manic as he pointed with his two arms. "He hasn't had a dud door in the last three months…. It's been some time since uh, that's happened! And uh Randall has a lot of older human kids too I think- he seems to keep them screaming for a long time too, you know? I mean I guess it's the whole uh, subtle Scaring thing he does. And George-"

Waternoose raised his hand. The words died on his lips and he swallowed the urge to step back further.

"James do you honestly believe you have been receiving the Award for the last few months _just_ because you were on top of the Scare board?"

Sulley paused.

"Well… I guess I pretty much assumed that."

"Well rest assured that whoever his chosen as Scarer of the Month is based on a lot more than _just_ that."

He blinked.

"I'm… I'm afraid I don't quite follow sir."

"James- what is the motto of our company?"

"_We Scare because We Care_ sir." He said. "But-"

"And that's the very point of the matter- you _care_. You've shown so much loyalty James. To the company, to your friends, to me- and _that_ is what drives you. What _defines_ you. Mr. Boggs is, most unfortunately, nothing like that. What motivates _him_ in life is something else entirely. Different employees with different motivations require… different light touches."

For a moment Sulley felt like saying something else. Probably something about these so called 'light touches' which would have gotten him thrown head first from the office into the secretary's desk next door. He then thought better of it and tried to work in a compromise. He tried to smile, but he was well aware it probably didn't come across as genuine.

"It might be a bit more complicated than _that_. I uh, think he's kind of having a rough time in general sir."

Waternoose looked vaguely exasperated at this and held his forehead. "James, think about it this way. With this motto the company has to maintain a certain image."

Sulley frowned. "And Randall… _doesn't_ fit that image?"

"As it happens, currently, he does not."

_Ouch_. Sulley tried not to wince.

"While I'll admit you have been on a bit of a streak lately and may have a point about certain other employees, when it comes to Randall, as it happens I'm not sure if he'll ever be able to win one. At least not as things stand now. He doesn't reflect the company at its very core. The Board members even agree on this from what _they've_ seen of him. He has two minor infractions against him already on the basis of his behaviour towards others. His last Assistant _quit_ because of his behaviour!" he shook his head.

"He's a mess." He added.

_But you're at least part of the reason for that, right?_ Sulley didn't say. He tried to change tacks.

"His life is Scaring and our very core is Scaring, he works really _hard_ at-" Sulley began to argue back but once again Waternoose cut him off.

"What I mean to say James is… look at it this way- have you noticed Randall's relationship with his current Assistant?"

Sulley thought about telling a bald faced lie but then decided to stick with the truth. "Um, well it seems to be maybe improving sir I really think that-"

"One _day_ of something which is simply _relatively_ less tense does not make up for _months_ of aggravation. And any recent developments are Mr. Frungus's own doing- or so it appears." He raised a brow at him and looked him up and down.

Sulley swallowed. Maybe Waternoose knew more than went on the Scare Floor than he thought.

"And anyway how does it compare to you and your Assistant and how you work together?" he continued.

It didn't. He didn't have to say that out loud and as it happened the CEO didn't wait for an answer.

"And think about Randall and his day-to-day life, does he ever give the impression he cares for _anyone_ but himself?"

At this Sulley began to flounder as he tried to gain control of the conversation: "He cares about what other people think sir and especially _you_ I-"

"Yes but he doesn't care _for_ other Monsters does he. In the end… it all comes down to him and what he can get out of them. Namely their admiration. And what they think. And that affects other employee performance as well- possibly even yours! It's probably cost us screams in the long-term."

"I don't really think that-"

"The fact of the matter is Randall is an incredibly talented Scarer but he doesn't _care_ about others. Which is what really keeps him from achieving the Award. He's not like you James. Do you think he'd try and rattle off _other_ Monsters accomplishments if _he_ was standing here?"

"Well maybe he needs to know there's people out there who'll care about _**him**_ for once!" Sulley snapped back quickly, his fur now standing on end once more.

Waternoose looked taken aback at first and then he sighed while shaking his head again.

His legs clicked as he moved closer. He…_looked_ sympathetic.

"James you are deeply kind and caring individual and I utterly respect your judgement on certain matters but trust me when I say not everyone is like that. Mr. Boggs certainly isn't"

On some level Sulley felt vaguely insulted himself. The compliments were getting pretty heavy-handed at this stage. Like a distraction as it were from the words to his co-worker.

Of course, he didn't know what he knew after all. Before today Randall had never figured in their conversations anyway. He supposed the CEO had never seen the need until now since is recent well, 'interest' and strange behaviour. If anything, looking back, it was almost as if the guy didn't figure on Mr. Waternoose's radar.

But looking back it didn't make a lot of sense even when he _removed_ what he now knew from the equation. He could recall him paying some attention to other Scarers and employees but… Randall just wasn't one of them in day-to-day life.

Even though he was one of the top Scarers.

And his behaviour _was_ a huge problem sometimes- Sulley could admit that- and even see why immediately giving him the Award wouldn't solve such things. But then shouldn't he have wanted to address that behaviour? And then maybe eventually mould another employee which fit this 'image' he wanted?

"If it seems he respects me, it's because he thinks he can get something out of me. Trust me on this. I'm not saying you shouldn't remain civil my boy- you usually are after all- but if you get too close to him I'm just… afraid it may end up turning badly for you."

Whether that was a genuine warning or a threat, Sulley couldn't immediately say. Through his tone of voice, in another life he'd have immediately assumed the former. But perhaps in the end it didn't matter, and whether the CEO really did care for him didn't matter.

Because he didn't extend that kindness to everyone.

His stomach began to twist itself in knots.

He took in the elderly monster at his side with a raised brow as he placed his arm around him.

Perhaps he hadn't wanted to admit this to himself but there had been a small part of him up until that moment had been hoping this had just been one big misunderstanding. That Mr. Waternoose was still the same wise and kindly monster he'd come to respect so much. It was easier after all in its own way.

But maybe even that was too simple. He knew Waternoose was under his own strain too but…

That didn't make this okay. He never took it out on _him_ and he never did it out in the open with Randall. He hid this side of himself. He knew it was wrong. He simply chose a more acceptable target. He maybe even deep down believed all the things he said about him. Because who _cares_ for someone who didn't seem to care about other people to begin with? Who _cares_ about someone bound up in jealousy and bitterness? It just isn't _attractive_, and unattractive people are apparently okay to treat like dirt. In a way it can be seen as vindication.

He felt the bile reach his throat and swallowed. He could get the logic behind this too. That was what disturbed him even more.

Understandable or not- while Waternoose wasn't hurting him personally, he couldn't help but also feel let down. Here was the one he'd have trusted with some of his darkest moments. Who outside of Mike and a few choice others had seen him at his _bleakest_ moments. Perhaps Randall had too once upon a time.

There is nothing quite as terrifying as a Scarer betrayed even removing the nature of their profession. They could learn to trust so completely after all with enough time, given their relationships with their Assistants. This could be true even in their relationships with other people, especially when the Assistant did not receive it. _Someone_ usually did. Even when it wasn't deserved. It was how they survived.

"I do hope this talk as at least helped clear up a few matters for you my boy."

He resisted the urge to grit his teeth. "It certainly has sir."

* * *

**Sulley**

As soon as he stepped out of Mr. Waternoose's space, he crossed the Secretary's green coloured open plan office into the cream and brown of the well furnished waiting area. He closed the door and he rubbed his claws through the fur on top of his head vigorously. _That_ could have gone better. He suddenly felt the urge to kick the potted fern found right next to the door.

"_**Ugh."**_

"What's this? Old golden boy not accustomed to getting a slap on the wrist?" He blinked and looked to his right looking surprised, the fur he had been ruffling now mussed and spiked up.

"Randall? What are you doing here?" he blurted out without thinking.

Randall rolled his eyes as he flopped the newspaper down, rolling it under his second left arm. "I'm seeing him too remember? Geez Sullivan did you lose some brain cells along with that dandruff you've polluted the air with?"

Sulley glanced around him. He couldn't see any dandruff anyway, but Randall just snorted as if he'd been looking for stray grey matter.

Sulley glanced at the clock. 11.38. He'd been in there only eight minutes? It had felt like a lifetime.

"You're a bit early Randall." He however said. The other monster looked to the side.

"Thought you'd be squeezing a couple of doors in before you came here." He continued.

Randall then smirked, seemingly brighter than he was on the previous Friday. "What you think I have to do _that_ to catch up to you? Don't worry Sullivan I'll do that soon enough. Just you watch."

At this Sulley had to smile. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You better."

For a brief moment there was silence.

"Um, look Randall, is it okay if I sit with you? I mean there's no point in going to the Scare floor now anyway and it's too early to head down to the Cafeteria."

Randall shrugged. "Not like it's my waiting room. Can't really stop you can I?"

"Mmmm." He plopped down on the other end of the large and comfortable sofa so there was one seating space beside them. Randall unfurled the paper and was holding it close to his face. Sulley glanced at his hands as they gripped it a bit too tightly. He noticed his tail begin to twitch with each passing moment.

He seemed to be engulfed in the large brown leather sofa. Sulley then stared at the grand and tastefully decorated grandfather clock in the corner for a moment taking in the golden coloured swirls and decorations against dark oak wood.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock._

"Um, Randall?"

He sighed sounding exasperated, the papers rustling. "What is it Sullivan?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Even if I said no I've got the feeling you'd ask it _anyway_."

"Well I was wondering…how… how do you feel with Mr. Waternoose when you're alone with him?"

He lowered his newspaper and looked at him incredulously at this question. "What's it matter to **you?!"**

Sulley suddenly looked stern.

"Well considering what you're about to walk into…. a lot."

Randall looked stunned, his fronds briefly flared and relaxed. He didn't say anything so Sulley decided to continue. "It's just… ugh," he balled his fists together and rested his chin on them, leaning forwards, "I'm not explaining myself very well today. But Mr. Waternoose… are you sure you should put so much weight on him? I mean I know he's the CEO and everything but is he really worth it?"

Randall rolled his eyes.

"Ugh for the love of the gods Sullivan just because _you're_ his golden boy doesn't mean _I_ want to be. I don't _really_ care what he thinks." He looked back at the newspaper.

Sulley looked to the side.

"Well I know he doesn't care what _you_ think but…"

"_**What**_**?!**" At this there was the rustle of paper as it was thrown to the ground in a ball. Sulley felt his head be dragged upwards and once again Sulley found him tugging on the ruff of his fur around his neck. "**What** did you just say?!"

"It just… seems like he hates you?"

Sulley braced himself to be punched in the face and then opened his eyes when he felt himself be released. If anything the other Scarer looked shell-shocked more than anything else.

"No he doesn't…" he muttered as he looked away.

Sulley frowned again.

"Um Randall, no offence but should you be so surprised? I mean that conversation I overheard was hardly all that… pleasant." Now that was an understatement for the day.

Randall continued to be silent. His tail begin to swish. At this Sulley once again did what he usually did when he was especially nervous and when Mike wasn't there to cut him off( or there was no immediate exit): ramble. He picked his claws on each hand as he awkwardly tried and failed to remain calm.

"I mean it was pretty messed up and all and you really don't think someone who liked you would say those things right? I mean I know you can treat Fungus pretty badly sometimes but you know that's not really a sign of a healthy-"

"JUST SHUT UP AND GET TO THE POINT!" Randall hissed in an almost stage whisper, unable to take it anymore.

Sulley heaved a sigh. "It's just- Randall- with Fungus I mean, I know you don't do that much, _physically_ with him- well you've never actually stuck him in the _shredder_… but the words are enough right? I mean you can scare him a lot. I mean maybe less _now_, but, uh anyway- But sometimes… sometimes you don't need words to scare them. It's something there in what they _don't_ say too even if the words are bad enough on their own. I think it's kind of like that with Mr. Waternoose. I mean he kind of scares _me_ sometimes."

Randall retracted back at this, and at this look, Sulley felt he had hit the nail on the head.

"You see, that's why I'm worried- he doesn't care about you and I'm not sure if he even _can_. I mean- to him you're like…" he grappled with the words. "I'm not sure I _want_ to say it." He finally said after a moment looking a bit stunned himself.

"… where are you getting this from Sullivan?"

"Well there was that conversation last month of course and um, you kind of cropped up back there in his office…"

"You mean you just keep on putting your _fat_ nose where it doesn't _belong_!" he snapped his fronds waving again.

"I'm just trying to _help_ you Randall!"

"Why should I believe _you_?"

"Look maybe I just don't like the idea of watching someone as they _screw_ themselves over trying to get the approval of someone else! Approval that they're _never_ going to get!" he exclaimed in his own stage whisper as he glared at him.

"I… _**what**_**. I'm not-**"

At this the other monster folded his many arms and sniffed, trying and failing to look indifferent. "Why do you think I care about Waternoose Sullivan? I mean he hardly has good taste if he likes _you._ So how do I care about him or what he thinks? Sure you get good perks but… _whatever. _I… don't _need_ them."

"… Because you begin to _notice_ things when your eyes aren't glued to Mr. Waternoose himself… like the fact you seemed to scream at Fungus a heck of a lot harder when it's a Thursday or when he puts his arm around me."

Randall looked at the ground.

Sulley reached his paw to him. "Look… Randall…."

"DON'T freaking touch me." He hissed retracting his head and banging it on the wall behind him. He winced at the pain and then glared up at him.

Sulley sighed. He then got off the sofa and lowered himself down on one knee on the ground so he was looking up at him instead. Randall flushed at this and began to grip the sides of his seat as if resisting the urge to bolt when he moved.

"Look Randall, I know you don't trust me… given our history." Sulley said looking to the side before looking up at him. "But honestly I'm just _worried_ about you. I mean… isn't there _anyone_ else you can talk to about this? Your parents? A friend? Just… someone? I mean, there's people around your neighbourhood who remember you Randall but it seems like they think you've _moved_ without telling them. It's like you've disappeared."

Sulley suddenly looked stern again as he looked up. "I meant what I said on Thursday- Scaring is your life, but is that really a good thing? It's not _normal_ Randall. And that's a lot coming from me. Heck, _Mike_ thinks I get too intense with the training sometimes."

Randall began to tremble at this.

"But I know that even if Scaring ended for me it wouldn't be the end of my _world_. I'd be upset, like a hell of a lot. But I'd still even have Mike at the end of the day and the rest of my friends and family. Who do you have Randall? Is there _anything_ besides Scaring?"

"I have the- projects." He said shortly, defensively.

Ah yes, no doubt the dreaded two year 'project' he'd been commissioned with. Just what he was afraid of.

"Randall…"

"Sullivan just DROP it okay? _Please_."

This caused Sulley to blink rather rapidly. Hearing Randall use something rare like 'please' was enough to throw anyone off course.

"Randall I just want to say is, you _don't_ have to tell me what's going on but… it doesn't have to be this way." He said deciding to wrap this up. "If you didn't take it out on him I'm sure Fungus could come to care about you- and not just because he's your Assistant or anything. I mean even if you treat him badly he actually _does_ care a little about you you know." He added this a little tersely. (He wasn't about to let him off the hook for how he treated his Assistant sometimes, not by a long shot.)

At this he reached for a lower shoulder. Randall let him.

"But while Fungus doesn't deserve it- _you_ don't deserve how you're being treated by Mr. Waternoose _either_. You deserve _better_ than this Randall. I don't want you to forget that."

Randall actually looked at him straight in the eyes at this. Uncertain at first, guarded.

"Also that: if anything happens to you, _I'll_ be there… somehow."

If Randall had any reply to this at all he couldn't say. For a moment it was as if he had stopped _breathing_. He _did_ finally open his mouth as if he was about to say something. But at that moment the door swung open and his name was called by the male Secretary causing both of them to jump.

His turn.

* * *

**Randall.**

"….So twenty minute door check then?" After this pretty dramatic declaration, that was the next thing he'd said. It wasn't something he'd been counting on. He'd more or less expected that to be _it_. At least for now. Wasn't that how it usually worked?

"Wait… What?" He blinked still a little dazed as he stood up.

"Well, you know…." Sullivan stood up himself and began shuffling his feet. "Like the time an Assistant is supposed to check if you're behind a door too long. See… nothing's happened or you're not… well, you _know_." He gestured.

"Right… right." He stared at the door across the Secretary's office.

"….Want to make it fifteen?"

Sullivan… sounded genuinely worried. Maybe…

_No._

"… just _stay_ here. It'll be better if you do."

Still being a little stunned at this turn of events he then made his way forward.

"I… can't promise everything will be okay, I know- but I'll be right here when you come out."

Randall said nothing to this. Then again he really didn't know what to say to begin with. But for some reason he felt a little better.

He felt raw, exposed and a bit shaken from their conversation- but better.

He shook his head, trying to pull himself together. Not like he'd say anything like that in _front_ of him.

Then Sullivan began to mutter when his back was turned. He even sounded _bitter_: "Old Crab. Seafood sounds good about now."

Sullivan hadn't meant him to hear _that_, he was sure. He coughed and then moved forwards. Sullivan it seemed could be downright disturbing when he wanted to be. Though that was almost comforting too in its own way.

* * *

**Randall**

"Would you please at least _try_ to pay attention to me?"

Randall snapped back into focus. "Uh, yes. Right **yes**." However his eyes began to wander to the window behind him.

Suddenly, for reasons unknown even to himself, he began to chuckle.

"Do you honestly think this is _**funny**_?"

Randall sat up straight.

"No- uh, no sir it's uh, just something Sullivan said earlier to me before I came in."

_Damn it all._

"Ah yes, well about that…" Mr Waternoose trailed off at first before looking at him directly in the eye. "I believe he might be suspicious as to what may be going on. Probably due to your strange behaviour as of late."

Randall swallowed.

"Try and throw him off. Just behave like a normal person would- for once in your life?"

_Normal._

There was a few questions he had about that, but he didn't dare ask them out loud.

Like: What the heck did that even _mean_?! What did '_normal'_ people do in situations like this anyway?

Then again, _normal_ people probably didn't get into these situations in the first place. Sullivan didn't think he or this situation was 'normal' either.

But somehow it was different when he said it.

* * *

A/n: Next part is a bit more light hearted, but let's see all that Sulley has to contend with:

Mike: I am upset because it seems like my best friend is hiding things from me! I thought we had something special Sull'! -looks as if about to cry-

Randall: I am relatively less snappy but am now a scaly ball of awkwardness to the level I can't even speak to Sullivan without freaking out!

George:... so how about those rumours huh?

Sulley: -grunts-


	8. Release (Part 2)

**Chapter Summary:** Randall is not very good at social skills. Sulley tries to reassure both Randall and Mike and help Mike come to seeing things his way without revealing too much. Also the rumour mill will probably be set to explode at some point and it's all Sulley's fault.

**SPOILERS FOR MU AS OF THIS CHAPTER.**

(Yeah I've seen it and it was kind of unavoidable at this stage hahahaha, most of the things I've planned out still work though, I just can add more detail to things- yay.)

A/N: Sulley and Randall are so friggin' awkward in this, it sometimes hurt to write. I mean Randall is more of a mess than Sulley, but after that rather intense conversation its thrown Randall for a loop and he has no idea what the hell is going on. THIS CHAPTER IS OVER 8000 WORDS. I have no idea what I was thinking.

For the curious I have actually got myself a tumblr account for the first time since the last chapter update. Its url name contains '**blue-with-purple-polka-dots**'- I mostly: reblog cute fanart (usually MI/MU 95% of the time), talk about the writing of fanfic (and possibly original fic in the future) all while cackling manically and basically more or less would absolutely shatter any ideas that I am an especially serious person. Also while I am not a fan of Johnny after seeing the film I am continually blown away by some of the fanart of him and the things people do with him sometimes. (Good grief).

You may also find fic I won't post on the odd time!

This chapter is dedicated to a few people including Ale, a reviewer who apparently was having a rough time (hope you're doing okay!) as well as thatdoodlebug on tumblr who has apparently come to ship two particular monsters because of this fic and keeps posting adorable fluffy doodles of them which make me die in a puddle of goo. (Though this fic is remaining platonic for those not into that sort of thing. Ha ha). Also reptilianfreak the first person to follow me on tumblr- who is also a fan of the same pairing. Also BaconSizzle's fanfic here also has a blog on tumblr! Go look at BaconSizzle's fanfics here if you're a Randall fan! Also to RobotAuction who once recommended this fic on tumblr and was a reason I joined.

* * *

**Randall**

He stepped out of the office and let out a sigh, closing the door behind him with with his tail. The sound earned him a rather questioning look from the secretary but he just glared at him before looking away. He spread his four feet across the soft carpet slightly and gripped it before letting go once more.

He then cracked his knuckles and smoothed his fronds out as he tried to collect his (rather jumbled) thoughts.

It hadn't been… _that_ bad, he supposed. It could have been _worse_ anyway. He had a major infraction against him now (and with his two previous minor ones that more or less added up to being 'half way fired' in some circles). Thanks to Fungus however (he couldn't believe he just said that, even internally), he was at least able to tell Waternoose a more accurate due date for the Extractor to be finished, along with a decent cushion period in order to placate him. He supposed all those mathematical equations he kept repeating under his breath were good for something (even if on some level it kind of freaked Randall out and got on his nerves). Overall he had six months, which had been deemed as more or less acceptable so as to not rouse further suspicion when it came to any so called strange behaviour- or well behaviour that was strange for him in any case.

He could do that. Probably. Unless something _really_ terrible happened, which in all honesty wasn't exactly out there given his track record.

He crossed his second set of arms and then uncrossed them, finally settling on gripping them behind his back as he made his way forward. He'd just grab something fast to eat, he decided, and then he'd go to work on it. The whole skipping meals thing had been ridiculous in retrospect, and though he was loath to admit it, both Fungus and Sullivan had made valid points on it.

Though he supposed even a _broken_ clock was right twice a day.

Set with this more than regular offensive thought towards his Assistant and rival he unexpectedly felt his stomach squirm a little, especially considering another rather recent conversation he'd just had with one of them.

"_If anything happens to you… __**I'll**__ be there okay?"_

No. _No_. He wasn't going to think on that- not yet. Not _**now**_. He needed time to…think on this. Or maybe avoid thinking about it if he was more honest with himself.

He then he opened the door to the waiting area and realised this would be now impossible. He froze.

"_I'll be right here when you come out."_

He'd kept his promise. For some reason his…(rival?) had grabbed a golfing magazine and was currently holding it upside down as he sat on the brown leather sofa (and acting like he was utterly fascinated in it). But somehow the fact he was even _there_ was what surprised him. Then again, didn't he and Wazowski constantly surprise people?

A normal, if bitter thought from him about James P Sullivan. Quite par for the course where he was concerned.

He felt his stomach began to squirm again at this as Sullivan stood up, now towering over him. His rival… co-worker… whatever… he tried to act as if he hadn't noticed him immediately and made his way forwards a small smile on his face as he looked down at him. He seemed nervous himself as it happened, given how he was rocking on the heels of his feet, his own pair of hands clamped behind his back. Fighting the urge to ask what precisely had happened in there no doubt.

"Hey Randall, you okay?" he said gently as he slowly moved is hand to pat his shoulder- but for one terrifying moment Randall thought the big idiot was actually attempting to _hug_ him or something equally ridiculous.

He flinched backwards into the door with all the gracefulness of a drunk elephant, causing Sullivan to immediately retract his hand. His face fell and he was looking… concerned?

No. No. No. _NO_. _**NO.**_ He couldn't handle this. He couldn't handle that look. Not **now**. How… **dare** this big fluffy idiot _pity_ him. How **dare** he. After all these years of ignoring him, barely knowing he existed suddenly _decide_ to wedge his way in like this. He didn't ask for help. He didn't want it. He didn't _need_ it.

But even as he attempted to focus on this he felt completely and utterly drained of any real emotion to put behind it.

Because he knew what a lie felt like.

He resisted the urge to blend out right then and there at this realisation. Instead his fronds simply flared up (to which Sullivan merely tilted his head at, looking puzzled). That wasn't _normal_ behaviour. It clearly wasn't a _normal_ reaction to have.

_SAY __**SOMETHING**__. ANYTHING. YOU HAVE TO THROW HIM OFF REMEMBER!_ He internally screamed at himself.

Randall slacked open his jaw and closed it again before smacking his lips together. He then raised a finger. "Uhhhhhh…..."

This was clearly going to take some time to get to grips with.

He then glared at him deciding to follow an old stand-by, but the other monster didn't seem all that fazed- or at least his expression didn't change much. He still had that friendly, oddly lost look on his face.

Sullivan, overall however, looked even more awkward than he _felt_. He wasn't sure that was even physically _possible_. But somehow Sullivan managed it.

Sullivan scratched the back of his head.

"Want to go to the Cafeteria?" He shrugged.

Randall opened his mouth and closed it again. He somehow hadn't bargained on this either. Perhaps however, he really should have seen it coming.

"I mean they've got better coffee there than the machines if you'd like to." He continued seeming to warm up to the idea considerably in a short space of time.

_Now_ he was talking his language. He latched onto this in desperation. He could say something about coffee! Of course he could. He could be totally normal!

"Yeah…" he mumbled. As the other monster seemed to strain to hear him at first he decided a volume increase was in order. "That sounds…. **GREAT **SULLIVAN. SURE. **YEAH**. FANTASTIC. LEAD THE WAY **FUZZ-BALL**." He was practically yelling by the end of this sentence, as well as saying this all very fast.

Sullivan looked at him, startled, as if he'd gone mad for a moment. And in all honesty he possibly had. He hung his head in shame.

The larger monster's hand seemed to be briefly hover over Randall's head as if he wanted to pat it but thought better of it. Instead he put his right hand back behind his own head and awkwardly laughed.

They made a right _pair_ didn't they.

* * *

**Randall**

They hadn't said anything much as they had made their way towards the Cafeteria.

Well Sullivan had made _attempts_. But the conversation and dried up as Randall pretty much refused to answer in anything more than one or two syllables long, lest he prompt himself to make another ridiculous outburst again. He also felt like he needed to sit down. Sit down, put his head in his many hands and _scream_. But he would settle for just sitting down.

He felt relieved when they finally entered through the doors noticing the servers behind the counter were present even if no-one else was. They had had no distractions until they got there. In between Sullivan's failed attempts at making this less uncomfortable, the silence and air had crackled with the things Sullivan had said, things which… just weren't _normal _(as far as he could gather on the subject) and Randall had difficulty keeping his blending in check. He felt both relieved and nervous all at once and had to keep reminding himself to stop wringing his hands. Every time he did Sullivan just looked at him, seemingly concerned.

On some level, despite how much he usually hated to witness what he considered repulsive behaviour, Randall was _praying_ for Sullivan's adoring public to sweep him away. And he wasn't someone who put much stock in things like prayer to begin with. He snorted to himself and crossed his arms as the other Scarer picked up a tray pointing at various food items.

On yet _another_ level he could, however, even see why he even had so many people smarming up to Sullivan _regardless_ of Top Scarer position. He now charmed the Dinner server with talk about how their grand-kid was doing and said to tell Billy well done for working so hard on his history test. (For some reason he seemed to stress the 'working so hard' part as being especially important to repeat.) He seemed… genuine in any case as if some stupid kid called Billy (who in the photograph was holding an A plus paper) who looked like he'd have been frightened of the Randy Boggs of yester-year was somehow very _important_.

He squinted up at the photograph as all this was going on and tried not to look too surprised when the server (who was called…Gladys apparently?) laughed and said. "BLT sandwich- plus coffee." She chuckled as she put the ladle down. "I'm not letting you get that muck from the machines either. It's okay honey, you order the damn near same thing every day! Hard to forget it." She actually reached over and patted his arm.

Randall retracted at this touch and no doubt his expression hadn't been the most inviting. Maybe even confrontational. The elderly female monster looked confused and even a little annoyed as her large single eye managed to descend into a frown.

He swallowed and tried not to wring his hands again as he felt horribly self conscious. Sulley mentioned something along the lines of not everyone being comfortable with being touched and then changed the subject. He asked how her husband's hernia operation had gone last week. Randall felt an odd wash of relief on top of his usual annoyance. The annoyance mostly being at how _easy_ he made this all look. The server even gave Randall a sympathetic nod before turning her full attention to his…to his…

Well, _whatever_ Sullivan was to him now. It wasn't like the last ten years of bitterness had disappeared after a month of him acting oddly, even with their most recent conversation.

Sullivan was his… current source of confusion. That was a good phrase to sum it up. He was just… curious to see where this was going. That was it. He felt relieved at this theory and felt his shoulders sag. Just _curious_. He would be _totally_ prepared for when this finally went south. As it would. Of course it would. He had to remind himself of this. It was after all, _Sullivan_ at the end of the day.

He more or less tried to pay attention to what they were saying, but found himself drifting in and out.

He glanced at the other monster beside him inquisitively, briefly looking at his hands as if he had nails with which to pick.

On the whole Sullivan was a nice guy though... or _seemed_ to be anyway (he very reluctantly admitted). He also supposed that given his past employment record it was only natural he had a good relationship with the different staff of Monsters Incorporated _away_ from the Scare Floor. As he recalled one of his friends was a Refiner and had once been a 'Can Wrangler'. Sullivan's every day friends (and Wazowski's by extension) could be found in almost every section of the company. Not like him. Not like him at all.

He swore internally and once again resisted the urge to blend out with difficulty. This was too much.

He didn't want to think about this sort of thing! It was humiliating enough as it is to know how much better Sullivan was at _everything_. Even at things like just being a _normal_ social person despite the fact the guy could at times be a bumbling idiot when he wanted to be (though if anything though that probably added to his charm and popularity. It just made him more approachable rather than something to mock. Life was so completely and utterly _unfair_).

He didn't have _time_ to think about this anyway. What was he even doing here? He was supposed to get a sandwich and get out back to the machine! Why was he moving to the table as if he was going to be sitting down there? He felt his lower feet try to grip at the carpet once more but he was still dragged on as if he couldn't help himself.

_No legs. Co-operate with me. Don't follow Sullivan, don't sit __**down**__ with him, don't-_

Damn it all.

He flopped down, utterly defeated and began gripping the sides of the table. He glanced down resentfully at his food in a way which would have (and often had) caused human children to wet themselves. He briefly wondered if he should lose the sandwich out of spite regardless of his realisation that that was an utterly idiotic idea. But on some level he also thought: let his body complain. It was an utter traitor!

* * *

**Sulley**

Did Randall know his tail kept swinging? He thought it better that he didn't point this out.

They stared at the table for the first few moments. Even Gladys seemed to recognise things were not as they should be and at odd moments kept staring at them. Sulley kept raising an eyebrow to her and she kept looking away, trying to look busy despite already being well prepared for the blood bath which was to come. She was quite the veteran at this stage after all. She just had never actually retired.

He glanced at the clock. Oh how he hated clocks now- be they wonderfully decorated or plain stainless steel in this case.

Did that thing always tick so loudly? Over the hustle bustle of this place he supposed he'd never noticed.

Five minutes until lunch officially started. He didn't think Randall could take five minutes of silence either. At least not silence like this.

Awkward was a word he kept using far too much but it fit all too well here. He longed for anything, just _anything_ to break the ice. He was, he supposed, a bit too used to Mike or even Betty leading the charge in conversations sometimes when it came to situations like this. Mike could make a comment on anything and make it seem relevant, or at least be sat up and taken notice of.

Randall seemed to be more distracted than he was however. He tilted his head confused at the flurry of white he'd just witnessed disappear into the coffee cup.

* * *

**Randall.**

"You're putting in a bit more than usual in there Randall."

He stopped and looked at him.

"W-what?" he swallowed.

"You just stuck eight sugars in there, a bit more than you usually do. Which is still far too much by the way." He even had the gall to smirk. There was still some nervousness there, though Randall felt himself immediately put on the defensive.

He coughed.

"… Did I ever say that the whole suddenly noticing things like that is kind of _creepy_ Sullivan because let's face it- it pretty much is." He said this all very fast.

He resisted the urge to clamp his mouth shut with his hands upon finishing, but to his relief the monster simply smirked again at first before then glancing at the coffee cup, not taking offence at all. (The barest hint of milk- but mostly black to the point the milk was kind of unnecessary ) Then he looked a little serious, a slight frown now upon his face.

"I'm trying to get better at noticing things lately I suppose."

Randall blinked rapidly at this.

Sulley raised an eyebrow and smiled again, deciding to move away from this point."… Seriously though Randall?" he raised his own cup and looked at it before glancing back at him. "I sometimes wonder how you even _survive_ on that given how much you drink of it in one day. I mean you'd think you could probably blur through the doors to the point you wouldn't even have to well, _physically_ blend out. The human kids _still_ wouldn't see you coming… until it's too late of course."

Randall gawked at him for several moments as the other monster took a sip but then finally snorted. He waved the spoon in the air with his left hand while keeping his second pair of arms crossed.

"Well you know what they say Sullivan, just put in as many as your arms and you'll be fine."

"I'm pretty sure they say that for those of us with _two_ arms Randall." He said, sounding amused as he took another sip of his own.

"Which I'm pretty sure is _racist_- so there you go- it's advice which deserves to be abused."

At this Sulley spluttered into his own cup and then put his head below the table. He sounded like he was choking and trying too hard not to laugh. At this Randall felt the corners of his own mouth begin to tug themselves upwards as the knot of tension seemed to lessen ever so slightly. He laced one pair of hands together and rested his hands on it, his elbows on the table. This wasn't so bad. Really, he could work with _this_.

It couldn't last. Maybe if it had been a second or two longer maybe it would have had a more lasting effect. Or perhaps it would have ended just the same.

The door opened and someone rather familiar came through it, his metal lunch box hitting the door in his bid to enter. His tone was more or less chipper but soon descended as he continued to speak:

"Oh hey Sull' what's going on in… _here_-" Wazowski trailed off at the scene as soon as he walked through the door., sounding incredibly confused. He'd probably finished his Morning forms and had decided to take his own early jaunt down here.

Sullivan caught his breath and raised his head from below the table. He continued to smile.

"Want a coffee Mike? We were just-"

"I was JUST leaving!" Randall said sounding a little high pitched as he suddenly stood up looking a bit red in the face, his many shoulders rising. He knocked over the chair he'd been sitting on with a clatter causing the few monsters there to stare.

One of the already spotless dishes Galdys had been anxiously cleaning for the last few minutes as she pretended not to stare squeaked underneath the cloth she was rubbing it with.

He winced and then disappeared.

Wazowski looked even more stunned than Sullivan somehow. He was still holding open the door though, thank heavens for small mercies.

* * *

**Randall**

_Damn it damn it damn it. _

That wasn't normal, not normal at all.

* * *

**Sulley**

Sulley looked around him but as it happened the other monster failed to materialise. No doubt he was already gone, and he wouldn't find him now. Even without his particular special talent, he did have speed on his side. He put a paw to his head and groaned.

"Sulley: What was _that_ all about?" Mike asked.

"… I'm not sure." He stood up and looked as if he was about to make his way through the door. The only other place he could think of was the locker room. Perhaps he would find him there? If not he'd at least find him there _after_ lunch but it didn't hurt to check right?

"Sulley." Mike stressed, poking at his hand, finally snapping his attention back to him. "Okay- look Sull' I want a straight answer here. _What_ is going on here? I mean in _general_."

Sulley blinked, his immediate reaction being to stall for time to think of a way out of this. He immediately came up short: "Uuuuuuuuuuuuh."

Mike put his hands on what may have constituted as hips for anyone else and frowned.

"I'm getting a little tired of all this _secrecy_, you know. It's _high_ time you came clean." He then crossed his arms and began tapping his right foot.

Sulley pondered on the best response to all this. He picked at his nails and smiled nervously saying nothing. He decided to let him continue until he could think of something.

"What's happening with Randall Sulley?" Mike pressed on, cutting this off, twitching slightly from the stress of the emotions he'd been rebuffed or ignored on for so long. "_Why_ do you keep following him around looking like some wounded puppy? _Why_ is he behaving like well… _that_ today?"

"I am _not_!"

Mike simply stared him down. "_Answer_ the question. Don't pretend to me that there's not something wrong with the way you've been acting the last few weeks! I work with you! Live with you! And while I know those ugh, rather disturbing I might add, rumours are _full_ of it I swear to the _gods_ Sulley I know _something_ is going on!"

Sulley began to stammer at this:

"… I… I can't say."

Mike looked away.

"What you're saying is- you don't trust me."

Sulley's eyes widened and he opened his arms.

"What?! Mike _no_, I trust you more than _anyone_. You're my best friend. I'd trust you with _anything_." He said desperately.

Mike looked him in the eye again.

"Then, _tell_ me."

He retracted his head and winced.

"… I just…_can't_. Look Mike it's just that-"

But he was cut off: "… fine. Have it your way." There was a hitch in his voice as he ran out the door.

"Mike… wait!" he called out after him. He made one last look around for the other monster which had disappeared on him, but as it happened, quite predictably, he was no-where in sight. He tore after Mike as he ran down the hall, his feet burning as it scratched against the carpet at too fast a pace.

* * *

**Sulley**

He had scorched through the carpet and dashed through several halls before he finally found him again. Mike was currently holding on to the side of a corner of the white hallway and wheezing, clearly out of breath. As soon as he saw his large friend however he locked his eye into a frown, before immediately looking away. He seemed to make an extra effort to leave once more despite being exhausted. He also looked as if he was trembling.

"Look Mike, wait up." Sulley said more gently this time, stepping in front of him, not being as tired. Mike said nothing, instead choosing to stare at the wall, not turning around.

He knelt down.

"Look Mike, please, would you just _look_ at me?"

The other monster turned around. Sulley couldn't help but notice that his eye looked a little red, as if he'd been rubbing it too hard.

"Aww Mike."

"Don't you even dare say anything!" Mike sniffed. "You don't trust me! Why should I trust _you_?"

Sulley sighed and scratched the back of his head, wondering how best to word this.

"Look- You're my _best_ friend. There's a part of me which would give _anything_ to tell you what is going on Mike…. But I can't." It was the truth after all at the end of the day. Keeping this all from Mike felt profoundly wrong given how long they'd lived in each other's pockets, knowing the very best and worst sides of each other in that time. Heck, it was sometimes hard to know where one started and the other began when it came to their lives sometimes. Life without the little guy just didn't seem possible.

"…And _why_ can't you tell me?" Mike asked.

"Because it's not _my_ secret to tell." He finally said. "You don't tell friends secrets after all- not even to _other_ friends."

"He's your _friend_ now?"

Sulley looked to the side.

"Well… not really… but maybe some day?" he shrugged. "I don't _know_. I mean I'm guessing the guy still hates me but… uh." He grunted, this was getting more complicated than it probably should be. "I mean you don't have to be someone's friend to help them I guess… " he looked to the side sounding thoughtful. "Even if Betty said-"

"BETTY knows?!" Mike exclaimed at this sounding outraged and Sulley retracted his head. "And _not_ me?!"

"About as much as _you_ do now- that well something _is_ up with Randall and I want to help. That's all…." He winced at his accusatory glare. "She guessed to get to that point! What can I say?"

"Hmph."

He sighed. "It's just- Mike we have a lot of dirt on each other I suppose you could say?" he smiled at this, though Mike looked less than amused. "There's things we know each other that no-one else knows right?"

"… I… suppose so."

"Well how do you think you'd feel if I turned around and decided to tell Betty one of those stories without even asking you if it was okay?"

Mike scoffed. "As if you'd do _that_ to me."

Sulley smiled.

"Of course I wouldn't. But think what would happen if I did? Some secrets need to be let out eventually Mike but sometimes it's… _really_ not the best idea."

"…. I just don't get why this is so important. I mean surely he has someone else to go to with this… whatever this is!"

Sulley looked embarrassed and at this Mike blinked rapidly when he noticed his expression.

"I… actually think he kind of well, _doesn't_. " He sighed. "I mean come on Mike- do you think _Randall_ would be happy coming to _me_ if he had many other choices?"

The candid truth in this threw Mike to the point where he was silent for several moments, and even looked like he felt a little sorry for Randall's predicament- but then he frowned. He waved his arms in the air as he grappled with what he wanted to say:

"Well- _well_ if he's having a r-rough time he probably brought it on himself!" he balled his hands into fists, standing straight as he looked up at him "It's also his _own_ fault if he doesn't have any friends! Friends need loyalty pal! And that's something he's pretty short of if you'll remember." He sounded incredibly bitter at this. It was strange really. But he supposed when you saw someone every day, with whom you had some reason to be upset with, it was kind of harder to let things _go_ sometimes, especially since Randall's favourite hobby seemed to be probing Mike in order to get a reaction out of him. Not to mention the idea of seeing his best friend become friendlier towards such a person had to sting, at least a little.

Sulley sighed.

"Not many people are loyal to _him_ Mike, I mean yeah I guess I can understand _why_, but it's still kind of… sad right?" And at this Mike's folded arms slumped down a little to his right, which he did when he was seriously thinking something through. Sulley then looked to the side, and raised an eyebrow. "Heck, just being a _nice_ person doesn't mean you get help either anyway. Remember Fungus?"

"… what about Fungus." Mike said, sounding genuinely confused, but he had begun wringing his hands, and was now not looking at him again.

Sulley frowned.

"Randall has been screaming at him for _months_ now. He was terrified of the guy. We all knew it, we all could see it and we did _nothing_ for him. And I mean why _didn't_ we?" he shrugged his shoulders looking helpless. "I mean honest question Mike- when did we just accept that sort of thing as _normal_ or acceptable? It isn't. It's just _not_." He once again felt a tug of shame at this as he thought of the small Assistant, someone who, until recently was so obviously lost and ignored in this entire mess.

"Scaring is a stressful job Sull' Assistants have to know how to well deal with that sort of thing. Even Assistants can get rough you know." Mike finally said softly, though he was beginning to sound unsure as he picked at his nails.

"Not on _that_ level. Or _all_ the time. Assistants need support too sometimes. I know that Mike, and... I'm sorry if I've been… ignoring you lately, okay?"

Mike's mouth twitched. He looked lost in thought.

"It's just… we never helped Fungus either did we? No-one did. And we can't pretend we didn't _notice_. He was right there, right next to us every day at work."

Mike sucked in through his teeth saying nothing to this either.

"It's like…" he looked to the left and then back at Mike again. "It's like hardly anyone knows him outside of being Randall's Assistant- did you know he's good at math?" he raised his right hand as he gestured.

"Like _that's_ surprising." Mike finally said.

"Still you didn't _know_ did you. I mean come on Mike, a lot happens in ten years. I mean forget _Fungus_- what do we really know about _Randall_?"

"He's a jerk for one."

_Ugh._ "Well so was I once, if you remember."

Mike snorted. "Different and you know it big guy. Randall's not scared of anything. Not anymore anyway- he hardly acts like he does. He just… _hates_ everything. And everyone."

"… don't a lot of people hate what they're afraid of though?"

"Hey, who's the prodigy of Scare technique here? What you think he's still that nerdy Randy Boggs of yester-year?"

"Well… maybe deep down." He looked uncertain.

"Ugh, Sull' you never really noticed things too well that semester did you? Look the guy may have seemed harmless back _then_, the few times you ever bothered to _glance_, but trust me, he showed his true colours in the end. No concept of loyalty, just like I said- he only ever looks out for number one."

This conversation was starting to feel a bit too similar to another he'd just had not too long ago. Not to mention it felt like they were talking in circles at this point.

"Well, maybe he needs to know there's those who'll do some of the looking out for him too." He said gently, being more prepared for this argument.

Mike grunted.

"Look Mike, it's just I think the guy maybe needs help and… _maybe_ things will work out."

"Some people… are _beyond_ help Sulley it's just the way it is."

"But how do we know that for sure with someone if we don't even _try_?"

Mike rolled his eye and crossed his arms. "Look, I've _tried_ talking to the guy myself and-"

Sulley nearly rolled forward from his kneeling position at this before he slapped a paw on the ground to steady himself. This action caused Mike to go silent once more.

"Wait, _what_? When did _that_ happen?"

Mike sighed and rolled his eye. "Look when we first got to be top of the Scare Floor and Randall was there I guess I _thought_…" He looked to the side and shook his head. "Never _mind_ it was a long time ago."

He looked away.

"…Mike?"

"Look just _promise_ me something- if things get… dicey you'll get yourself _out_ of there." He looked back up at him touched his paw. "I trust _you_ Sulley but _him_? Not a chance."

He seemed especially serious at this.

"… Okay. I… _promise_ I'll keep my eye out." He said carefully.

Mike snorted waving his hands. "You've got two of them big fella, three if you count me." At this he smiled, while not completely satisfied, finding this to be enough.

Sulley leaned down fully and gave the smaller monster a hug.

He supposed even best friends had their own secrets, even as he felt himself internally squirm. Though they weren't supposed to give the impression they'd made promises they hadn't technically made thanks to how they worded their answer.

* * *

**Randall **

In the end he hadn't even been able to work on the extractor. He'd more or less just stared at it for a few minutes, realising if he tried working on it now he'd probably end up _destroying_ it in some small way given his current emotional state. He'd only cause more work for himself later. In the long-term it would all end in tears.

This level of self-awareness was actually starting to freak him out a bit, he thought as he stepped through into the locker room, which was thankfully empty for now.

He turned the taps and resisted the temptation to stick his head under it, settling instead to rub the water from his hands across his fronds.

On some ridiculous level, it kind of made him angry all over again. Sullivan had already won over so many people- did he really have to win him over too? It was almost like losing a piece of his identity, and that was all he had.

But there wasn't really anything he could really do about it. After all, belief at its core, no matter what people might have said otherwise, was never a _fully_ conscious choice. It could be formed, it could be shaken. It could stand firm or be utterly broken. But a person could not force themselves to believe or disbelieve something simply based on how much they may desired to. Such a desire can perhaps _help_ - but it wasn't enough on its own.

Sometimes belief just was.

And even on some level in this case, it wouldn't have helped. He… _wanted_ to believe him.

He flicked the water into his face and stared at himself in the mirror.

He really was a mess. Just how desperate _was_ he?

How utterly pathetic.

Then he saw someone all too hairy and blue in the mirror behind him. His fronds flared and he twitched into a rather manic smile.

_Oh sweet gods no._

* * *

**Sulley**

"Randall?"

He jumped and Sulley winced again. He'd taken a chance he knew, and for once his luck had paid off, but in some ways he was actually afraid of running into him again, still being unsure of what to say- feeling rather like someone who had called someone on the phone and had prayed for an answering machine instead reaching the person in question. But he knew they'd have had to see each other in less than half an hour and if he was honest with himself, Sulley considered it better that they got this over with sooner rather than later.

The other Scarer turned around and glared at him, irritated at having been made to react like that.

It was then that the pair of them heard giggling coming around the corner. Rather feminine giggling as it happened. Randall froze and looked around him, straining to see who it could be.

Sulley sighed, and immediately wrenched open one of the small lockers and locked his face into a frown.

"Sarah, Tabitha, would you get out of there?"

"Aww, _man_."

The two small flying monsters cracked out their wings and soared out.

They were pretty small- in height they more or less they would have been the size of Sulley's own head. Sarah, a yellow and orange striped ball of fur with eyes at the end of a long tail blinked at him whereas Tabitha, who was green and looked more or less like a snake (with wings) snorted in exasperation.

"What have the guys told you about eavesdropping?" he said sounding most unimpressed. "…Especially when it's in the men's room?" he added, deciding this was rather important. There had been a point where their behaviour had slightly disturbed people at some point. But as it happened they were more or less decidedly uninterested in anything particularly perverse. They just tended to be _far_ too nosy for their own good, having gained this reputation in only one month since being hired.

"We're janitorial staff! We're allowed to be in here!" Tabitha said, in something which dangerously sounded like a whine. She was pretty young, at only 17 and sometimes Sulley couldn't imagine being that age again. If anything he sometimes preferred not to think about how he was before he and Mike had set things straight with one another.

He rolled his eyes.

"You know for two girls who want to be Scare Assistants at some point you're not exactly all that sensitive to other peoples feelings are you?"

Tabitha's mouth unhinged.

"Oh. Oh Sulley that is just _cold_." Tabitha said shaking her head, isn't that cold Sarah?" Silently the other monster seemed to nod her head- or rather whole body at this which literally flicking the gaze of her tail between the pair of them.

He sighed.

"It's okay Sulley we'll leave you and your boyfriend to your alone time." Tabitha said sagely as Sarah patted him on the head with a claw which almost pounced from her fluff ball of a main body. When she removed it, it returned leaving no evidence of her having such limbs at all.

"…. He's _not_ my boyfriend." He said flatly.

"Denying things just makes people less likely to believe you, you know. Just go with it man, have a laugh, loosen up-you're usually _good_ for it, even if you're kind of a _dad_ about it sometimes."

She sniggered. She probably believed him and was just messing with him. It was sometimes hard to tell.

Then she glanced behind him and looked at Randall, and the pitch of her laughter seemed to increase for some reason.

Sulley chuckled as he shook his head. "Look girls, as _fun_ as this all is, don't you think you should go back to work? I mean come on this is the _men's room_- do you really want to be stuck with toilet duty if you can avoid it?" He shuddered. "I mean I still have nightmares about my last visit to the other bathroom- but trust me- you don't want it _here_."

"…Holy hell, you have a point.."

Sulley laughed. "You don't have to sound so shocked!" he shook his head. "So do you think you two could stop hiding in lockers?"

"Maybe for today!" she shrugged. "Come on Sarah let's leave this den of depravity behind us and never speak of it again."

"Hey Sanderson!" Tabitha then yelled as she flew around the corner. "Wait up!"

Still chuckling as he shook his head, it was at that stage that Sulley took a better look at Randall. He was still staring after the two female monsters and then looked at him- both angry and confused. It was as if he was utterly mortified at what had just transpired.

_Oh yeah._

He'd never really figured out if Randall had actually heard those rumours before, had he.

_Woops._

He sighed instead deciding to simply continue where he had left off as if the interruption had never happened even as Randall was continually burning a hole in the ground with his stare right now.

"Look, Randall this doesn't have to get weird or anything… I mean not unless you want it… to." He trailed off just realising how that sounded. He could do this even without the way Randall snapped his head up and retracted backwards from him. Randall clutched the sink from behind and began looking him up and down, as if now fearing something else entirely.

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ugh. I mean… look Randall I know I'm not your first choice when it comes to getting help."

Randall relaxed a little and then snorted, crossing his second pair of arms while waving his first right hand index finger in the air.

"And the understatement of the year goes tooooo James P Sullivan." He said pointing at him. "You should have a trophy cabinet by now. Hope you saved a spot."

You technically only held the award for a month and passed it on (unless of course you won it again) but Sulley felt like he shouldn't press his luck at this point. Besides, it was pretty clear he was trying to hide what he was really feeling, by the way he was now wringing his second pair hands.

It was a humiliating situation to be in, and Sulley really didn't envy his position right now. Accepting help from someone you'd probably hated for gods knew how long had to be a bit of a blow to his pride.

"Well you don't have to think on it too much." He finally decided to say. "It's like I said, if anything, well happens I'll be there okay? Just call or something if you think you need to or want to. It's not like you're under some…some… obligation or anything. It's uh, whatever you're comfortable with. Does that make any sense at all?" He spread his hands open and shrugged his shoulders.

Randall was silent, but his expression really did say it all.

Sulley's body and face slumped forwards looking defeated.

"I just made things even more awkward didn't I."

Randall ran and locked himself inside a toilet cubicle, seemingly forgetting he could blend. This time Sulley thought it best that he left him alone for a little while.

* * *

**Sulley and George**

George Sanderson frowned, after more or less hearing on the grapevine what had transpired from two particular female janitors he'd more or less seceded to go to the source of all the controversy- or at least one half of it, who he actually considered approachable. This was important after all. It seemed like Sulley could really use the help after all, given the fact he'd been rather 'off' sometimes these last few weeks.

"So Randall and you are still having… a tiff then?" An unmistakable implication was thrown in between the lines.

Sulley looked at him.

"George not you _too_". He sounded torn between laughter and actually sobbing at this stage. It was just that sort of day.

The other Scarer seemed to completely misinterpretated his source of anguish. "It's _okay_ Sulley _really_. I mean I know your parents might have been big on the family name thing, but it's okay if you just like guys! I mean if they're so stuck on the whole Scarer line thing there's always adoption right? Or even a surrogate? Someday. And I mean let's not make assumptions here- some guys uh, equipment means they can do the traditional way anyway right? I mean it's fine if you're one of them too by the way. Just so you know. You're still a guy- obviously."

Sulley put his hands to his face and groaned. Not this again. All he had to do was have him mother call him and tell him she loved him 'No matter what' and assure him (once again) his father would have been utterly _fine_ with this even though in reality _that_ would have been up in the air and it would be just the ribbon tied to the top of the most awkward month of his life since college. He was waiting for it. It _was inevitable._ Somehow he just knew someone would get in touch with her at some point voicing concerns to her. Or were just being nosy. One of the two.

After all, the closet was such a _toxic_ place to stay in sometimes. Or that was what irritating people who couldn't keep their noses out of things said as an excuse.

(Maybe he'd been trying to get into Randall's mindset too much in his bid to understand him? He considered this when he looked back at this thought process.)

George patted his arm sympathetically in his silence. "I know this one guy who would be _great_ for you." He bunched his right hand in a fist and swung his arm enthusiastically, determined to cheer him up.

"George, _please_ stop." He said weakly sounding rather strangled at this stage. It wasn't as if he was _that_ opposed to the whole thing but it seemed everyone had this one guy Sulley 'had to meet' lately. Everyone had this friend or brother or cousin or _someone_. It was getting _exhausting_. Not to mention well, mortifying, and harked back to earlier Scarer days when people did the same thing- except with women. He had no idea what Randall was going through.

At this thought, Sulley felt like crawling away and dying in a large hole from the embarrassment. Randall, it seemed, cared _a lot_ about what people thought no matter how much he may have denied it (perhaps even to himself). He chewed on a claw nail and looked nervous.

"He's great!" George continued, slapping him on the back to draw his attention back. "I know him from football. Heck of a cook and he's great at sports too. Nice big guy," He gave him a playful nudge. "Gets on with lots of people too- he'd be a _great_ match for you." He stressed.

Sulley slid a hand down his face and glanced back at him. Then however, he frowned. "Okay: question?" he pointed at him "If you really think Randall and I _are_ a thing why are you so keen for me to meet this guy? Heck why is _everyone_ doing this? What precisely would be so _wrong_ with Randall?" He actually sounded mildly defensive over this point.

At first George raised an eyebrow as if to say 'You _are_ kidding me right?' But Sulley crossed his arms as if waiting for a proper answer.

"You need a fella to treat you right is all…" he trailed off, looking to the side with a shrug having the decency to look a little embarrassed.

Sulley rolled his eyes.

"There's probably more to him then you guys think you know and... wait why am I even _arguing_ this? Nothing even _happened_. We're _not_ like that. We never _were_ like that. Trust me."

"Sure, sure." George said with a smug smile and nod. He clearly didn't believe him at all. On some level Sulley couldn't even blame him for this. This only made it more frustrating. Everyone- Randall, Mr Waternoose, Mike, perhaps on some level, even himself were behaving so… _ridiculously_ and yet he couldn't help but see it from their point of view! _He_ wouldn't have believed himself in George's position. (Though he might have the decency to pretend he did, he thought moodily).

Something about rumours infected your mind on some level. He needed to get away from here, in case he went off the deep end. (Unless of course he was already there, had hit the rock bottom, and instead had to resist the temptation to dig).

"You just have to accept the truth Sulley!" George called as he moved away, the other Scarer shaking his head and muttering under his breath, his tail beginning to swing. "It'll be better that way! You're a role model to monster children everywhere remember!"

He looked back at this before shaking his head, still scowling.

Oh gods. Why did he have to remind him. Considering how much he was failing at fixing things he was beginning to think the next kid that came his way he'd advise them to find better pastures and sources of advice.

* * *

**George**

He was still there, having locked himself in a bathroom stall. He could tell. Sulley had, well it seemed, decided to leave Randall alone for now but he could tell from his nervous glances from earlier that he was a little worried about something. Or rather someone.

In all honesty all Randall was behaving was a little strange too (even for him).

He stared at the stall in question for a few moments. He glanced at the ground noticing the shadows across the floor.

"_There's more to him then you think you know…"_

Hmmmm.

He knocked on the door.

"Uh Randall? Are you okay in there? You uh, haven't come out in a while." He gripped some fur on his left arm with his right a little nervously as he waited for an answer.

* * *

**Randall**

At the unexpected sound Randall almost gave himself an adequate and practical reason to actually be where he was in the first place.

He was absolutely furious and decided to ride on the familiar emotion without really thinking:

"Please Sanderson can't you tell? I'm in the bathroom. I am _tired_. Dealing with Sullivan in here was bad enough. I can't take _you_ too." He sounded utterly exasperated.

"… forget I asked." George said, sounding rather freaked out as he moved away.

Then Randall realised how that sounded. "Wait no SANDERSON, I didn't mean it like-" He wrenched open the stall door and stepped outside it, but he was already gone.

_Typical_.

He bashed in the door next to him with his tail. Ugh.

"Do you _**mind**__?!_" A voice yelled out from behind it. He jumped as he looked to his side. He hadn't even noticed someone in the other stall!

"Um, uh… _sorry_." He said to the yellow and many tentacled monster. His three eyebrows were locked into a frown, which replaced the look of shock from earlier.

"Shut the freaking _**DOOR **__MAN_! GEEZ!"

He did so and looked away, rather shocked at what had just happened, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Who even **does** that sort of thing…" He heard the other monster mutter. "GODS." He heard the sound of a toilet roll being tugged at and spun.

Randall ran. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

* * *

A/N: Oh my! How awkward! –Coyote laughter- Ah well. Next chapter will end a little better for Randall I think- unless it gets too long and I have to split it (doubt it though thankfully). I'll admit that the last part and what Randall does is tumblr inspired partially (though I can't recall the precise person), though I think we all had a part of all of us was wondering what would have happened if Randall had hit a stall with a more than valid occupant. Hah.

What George is not automatically assuming that Sulley is you know a cis dude or anyone he knows is a dude is cis- you know? Because I've decided George is decent like that. I've decided I like George in general really. He's pretty hilarious. I also like to think there's more than two janitors in the whole company really so yay for inserting female characters with no romance!


	9. Release (Part 3)

_It's been a month! Sorry guys, real life got in the way and writing chapters is kind of draining. Oddly I was able to write very silly unedited oneshots if you follow me on tumblr, but those don't take as much out of me. That being said thatdoodlebug now owns my soul unfortunately._

_Also RobotAuction- hope this is a welcome break for you. Hopefully. I'm always so nervous about releasing chapters!_

**_Chapter Summary:_ **_Randall has no life outside of work. Fungus and Sulley might just try to change that._

* * *

**Fungus- Monday- After lunch**

Randall rounded on the smaller Assistant. "Fungus for the gods' sake, pay attention for once- I _**said**_-" He began to raise his voice but was then cut off as he felt an all too familiar stare. Sulley was looking at them from across his own door station, and looking rather exasperated.

He snapped his mouth shut. "Never mind."

"Randall?" Fungus said sounding confused.

"Just, just _drop_ it okay… and be prepared for a big haul okay? This one sometimes has sleepovers."

"… I just said that sir." He whispered glancing down at the paper work as he scratched his head underneath his helmet.

Randall said nothing to this, only growling in response.

As Randall stomped through the next door, the Assistant looked on at Sulley. He shrugged his shoulders.

Sulley just shrugged his own shoulders back just as helplessly before Mike tapped his arm, regaining his attention.

* * *

**Fungus- Monday night**

The coffee cup clinked against the tray. Fungus fumbled with his hands after he put it down next to what would soon be the console of the extractor.

His Scarer had been on edge all day and on some level he thought it would be best to leave this topic until a later date. Still, protocol dictated that you gave around two weeks notice for time off, and despite the fact this particular project was very much off the books he felt like he had to say something.

"Uh… Randall?"

"… what." Flat, no emotion betrayed at all.

Fungus winced. He'd been like this almost all day. Rather than being his usually hyperactive and snappy self it seemed almost as if he was just going through the motions, his mind elsewhere entirely. Before they had both come to be here he'd stared down at the long dark hallway which lead down to the extractor as if wondering if he should be there at all. But while he continued to work on the machine he seemed…slow as well as overly cautious.

That was preferential to how he _used_ to be certainly. Randall tended to involve himself with the wires and electrical pieces of the machine and on the whole was often careless from what Fungus had seen. He moved too fast and didn't wear protective gear when he should, complaining that such things got in the way, and while no doubt having more pairs of hands helped, there were only so many tasks he could complete at the same time before he could become confused, particularly if they were complicated, or if he was already tired.

"What is it Fungus?"

Realising he'd been drifting off the small Assistant began to stammer:

"It's-It's just uh… the S-Summer solstice holidays are uh, coming up… I was wondering if- do we still come here…?"

Randall scoffed, it was a seemingly ridiculous question. With a whole week off from regular work hours, of course the Extractor wouldn't be put on stand-by.

"You can't take the full week off from this machine." Randall said stoutly. "I mean… if you want a day or two with your little… _chums_ I won't stop you." He went back to staring at the machine. He folded his second pair of arms. He began scratching his chin with his first right hand, but even as his eyes were on the machine they seemed to glaze over.

Fungus had expected less than that as it happened, but while feeling reasonably cheered at the fact he may get to have some time off Fungus then stopped and frowned:

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Are uh, you doing anything for the holidays?"

Randall sniffed.

"Like I have the time."

"Sir… I…"

"WHAT Fungus?"

Ah there was some of the old Randall.

"Sir." Fungus put his hands on what may have been hips, refusing to show the intense desire to back down. "You only eat, sleep and work… I… is that really _healthy_?" he prodded.

Randall stared at him.

"Have you been talking to Sullivan?"

Fungus looked briefly confused at this, to which Randall gave a ragged sigh.

"I'm _fine_ Fungus, maybe I can… have a social life when _this_ damn thing is finished."

Then he froze. It was as if he was just remembering something.

Then he started to laugh for no apparent reason.

But it was bitter and rolling and Fungus felt his stomach turn to ice as it echoed throughout the entire chamber.

"You go have your fun _Wildman_." He said, at first wheezing as he ran a hand through his own fronds. "Just for a day or two though." He said for emphasis, as if he would forget.

"Sir… I don't feel right just leaving you here on your own." Fungus said carefully, unsure of what to make of this strange behaviour. His three eyes began to dart up and down towards the other monster. "Why don't you come with me? For an hour or two? I mean there's lots of block parties no matter where you go and…"

"I said NO." Randall suddenly snapped, on the defensive once again. "Now hand me that set of pliers and we'll go home for the night _okay_?!"

Fungus sighed and did as he was told.

In the end the next coming weeks would drag on on such a level which would become unbearable. Randall would need a break, whether he liked it or not.

Though at least, in Fungus' case, in realising this very real fact he wasn't alone.

* * *

**Randall- Tuesday**

He banged two left hands on the coffee machine. It had eaten his change. Just the cherry on top of an already terrible day. His feet gripped the at the carpet underneath his feet and he rubbed his head.

"Uh… Randall are you okay?" Great- yet another hairy monster determined to stick his nose into the situation. (Well he didn't really _have_ a nose but that was besides the point.)

"Sanderson, don't tell me you're trying to pull a _Sullivan_ here." He said narrowing his eyes.

George looked him up and down his eyelid twitching. "…No." His expression however really said it all.

"For the last time Sanderson WE ARE NOT TOGETHER."

"…. Look I know breakups are _hard_ but-"

Randall slid a hand down his face. He couldn't believe this. He stalked away. Hell really was other people. Sometimes.

He pushed past Ted who looked as if he was signing his name. What was with people today? Had Sullivan recruited more mindless drones to do his bidding?

Randall didn't need this. He didn't need _Sullivan_. He didn't need _anybody_. His hands began to tremble. He gripped them into fists.

* * *

**Randall-Wednesday**

He glanced down at himself in the locker room and scowled hideously. In his bid to get away, he'd actually knocked himself against what he'd once considered the bane of his existence and his scales were now a blend of blue and purple polka dots.

Involuntarily blending to a pattern he didn't want in front of countless people he'd have to face tomorrow. That had to ring some bells. He clenched his fists, straightened his back as much as he could manage and stared him in the eyes:

"...Is this my life now. Some sort of _joke_, where _you're_ always the punchline?!" he hissed, unable to help himself. Composure wasn't something he needed around this particular monster anymore. He'd seen enough. The nosy big blue idiot had enough on him already.

Sullivan shuffled on his feet at first, scratched the back of his head and then gripped his hands behind his back.

"Randall look about-"

His fronds flared upwards again.

_No_. He vanished. Properly this time. Whether it was about college (as if _he'd_ ever noticed) or more recent events he didn't want to hear it. Not now.

* * *

**Randall- Thursday**

The CEO held his head in his hands within the office. The fan began to beat down overhead, being only too noticeable in the silence before he finally began to speak: "Are you _sure_ he doesn't know anything?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOTHING SIR."

"… Oh yes, shout, yell! I'm sure that won't draw anyone's attention! Do you even _understand_ the concept of an indoor voice?" he hissed. Then he sighed.

"… why in blue-blazes is he so interested in _you_ then if he doesn't suspect anything?"

Oddly… the elderly monster almost sounded… jealous. Though perhaps that was just his imagination.

* * *

**Randall**

Not again. He was even smiling as if nothing was wrong, as if he did this all the time.

"Hey Randall I was wondering if you wanted to-"

"No."

"But I-I didn't even-" Sullivan began to stammer.

"I don't care what it is. The answer is still no."

* * *

**Randall- Friday**

He stared at her through the office window. He refused to beg. Randall Boggs did _not_ beg. Or at least he didn't in public. He had _some_ dignity left.

"Look Roz can't I work something out? I don't want to work _next_ to the guy anymore."

She blinked. Slowly.

"The two top Scarers…. _always_ have their door stations together. That's the way… it has to be… "

He folded his first pair of arms, wringing his second pair, his fronds flaring up and down. "I could report this… I'm… I'm _important_ here you know."

No he wasn't. Well Sullivan maybe _thought_ he was important but… no…he wasn't going to think about _that_.

It was a trick, a game, a ploy. He wanted something out of him. That was all there was to it. Even if his dratted sub-conscious was determined to believe the big blue idiot, he had to hold on to the _facts_ (as he saw them) for dear life.

* * *

**Randall-The following Monday**

On weekdays, avoiding Sullivan was impossible, utterly impossible. He was always there. And even when he wasn't Randall sometimes found himself _wanting_ him to be. All weekend he'd been deep down almost expecting to run into the guy as he moved around the factory to clear his head, and found himself feeling… _disappointed_.

He _hated_ himself for it. And yet no matter what he did, that was how it was.

He wanted to bash his own head against the wall.

Instead he decided to settle for almost-but-not -quite resting his head on Sulley's chest. It was at least more comfortable. And like hell would he say anything about it, the guy was _obsessed_. Hell, maybe the guy had a _crush_ on him all was said and done. He laughed morbidly. As if _that_ was something to worry about. You'd have to be pretty messed up in the head to find Randall Boggs attractive, he thought, stewing deeply in his own self-loathing.

He was just a jerk, a bitter nobody. Everyone knew that. Why was this guy even _bothering_ with him?

He didn't hate Sullivan somehow, not any more. He didn't even hate Fungus, and even for him there was only so much hatred he could aim at a certain green eyeball. But hatred came part and parcel when it came to him and his life. It had to go somewhere.

"Hey are… uh… you okay?" _Sullivan_ was clearly _uncomfortable_, physical contact was hardly something Randall initiated, but he was also clearly, if badly, trying to hide it. This was the first proper conversation they'd had in almost a week. Randall supposed he was taking what he could get.

He felt like a chore. He felt like an inconvenience and this guy just _didn't_ give up.

"...why.. couldn't you have just let me hate you." Randall finally muttered. Take from that what he wanted, he didn't _care_ in that moment. Then he tore his head away and looked up at him angrily clenching his fists. Sulley was simply tilting his head at him, then he reached a paw forward.

"… Randall."

The other monster's fronds flared.

"Look- I don't _want_ to feel this way okay?! I don't want to… _want_ this… I mean I don't want to…want your friendship. I don't want to _like_ you. You have _everything_ you want as it is!" His voice and throat began to scratch and singe in pain.

"… not everything." The larger monster placed his paws on his shoulders. "There's…I…" he seemed to struggle with the words. Or thought it better not to say what he was about to.

"Randall… I just… I want you to be happy. But I don't know _how._" Somehow, Sullivan's honesty caused Randall's throat to burn even more than his own.

He pushed him away all the same.

* * *

**Sulley**

He frowned as he watched him walk away.

Happiness was an odd thing, he thought. If you kept chasing it, the further away it would seem. It was the small things which made you happy along the way that mattered. He'd come to understand that over time. But it was still something else to see someone run _away_ from it.

Though on some level he could understand it too. This was after all Randall, he never liked to make things easy. Not even perhaps for himself.

Fungus had the right idea, he decided. This called for more drastic measures later. For now though he would just have to wait. No matter how frustrating that may have been.

* * *

**Sulley (Thursday- 4 and a half months until Boo)**

A popcorn kernel missed the couple comprising of two female monsters in front of them by inches.

"Betty: stop doing that." Sulley said in a low voice.

"Shh, you're messing with my aim. It's dark enough in here." she muttered back. The advertisements hadn't even started yet and it was already pretty dark, but that was more part in parcel for this particular screen from what he could recall. It was an older one, and probably only just this side of health and safety legislation in some respects.

He squeaked uncomfortably in his seat. _Ugh_, the seats in Screen 6 were never big enough for him.

He grabbed her left hand as she seemed to be going to retract her arm again. "Betty, remind me. How old are you again?"

"…. 23. "

Sulley snorted.

"What? That just means my mind hasn't fully developed yet for at least another year. I'm not over hill like you Mr-late-20s. I'm practically a kid!

He leaned his right arm on the arm rest, balled his hand into a fist and rested the side of his head on it as he looked down at her.

"… you're telling me."

She threw the next kernel at him instead.

He plucked it from his fur and then began munching on it with a shrug of his shoulders. Betty snorted this time.

"I'm allowed to act up and be a jerk. I'm rejected and _alone_. I could be on a hot date but no she bails and I'm stuck with you. So who cares about who else I run down along the way?" she then said pretended to sob. Sulley rolled his eyes.

"I feel so _used_." he said with a sniff, pretending to play along however briefly (with no doubt, he felt, better acting talent then the sappy romance movie he was about to be subjected to.)

He then however raised an eyebrow.

Wait…

"You're… still hacked off at Randall for earlier today aren't you." It wasn't a question.

She gestured with her thumb and index finger, putting them close together. "Little bit."

Sulley scratched his head. "….right." He then looked down at her again. "You could have… been nicer about it though."

Betty gave him a rather disgusted look. "I have to deal with that sort of thing on the odd occasion myself. I don't play nice with people who treat people badly because they're…_gay_."

On the whole, Betty had grown to become rather protective of Fungus in quite a short space of time. He supposed he could get why, but he wondered if she was getting the wrong end of the stick as she played the big sister role.

"…It's getting better."

He then held up his hands defensively as she glared.

"I mean it's still not okay but it's getting there and…I don't really think he's ever treated Fungus badly because of _that_ Betty."

"How can _you_ be sure? It might have played a part in it, even sub-consciously. I mean come on man, we all know people don't have to scream 'I hate you because you're well… _whatever'_ for things like that to play some part. Things aren't as _obvious_ as that." She scowled again as she looked to the side, gripping the cup tightly. "He was yelling at Fungus today over those _rumours_, seems to _me_ the guy is pretty hung up on the idea of being seen as interested with guys. Just saying."

Sulley rubbed his head. "I think that it had less to do with the fact I'm well, a guy, but more because it's _me_, Betty."

"Why what's wrong with you?"

"…_Betty_."

"I guess I'm just teasing." She said with a small smirk. "And… well, maybe you have a point. He's hardly been your biggest fan." Though she still looked to the side, folding her arms. She then looked at the screen, though there was nothing to see, not now.

"Betty… what was it really about? I mean you and Fungus you were talking about something and… you seemed ticked off before we even ran into the guy. You even surprised Mike."

Betty was silent for a moment.

Sulley waved his hand. "I mean it's okay if you can't tell me, if Fungus-"

"Nah, he said it was okay to tell you. Just was wondering if it was the best time." She glanced around the more or less empty theatre and the completely disinterested couple of girls lost in the pools of their own eyes several rows front of them.

"…oh?" he raised his eyebrows surprised.

"Guess the little guy has taken a shine to you." She smirked. "Not in that way." She quickly added.

Sulley rolled his eyes. "I never assumed that."

"See? That's _good_. You're not assuming things like that but for Fungus…" she gripped one of the arm rests.

"… what?"

"Ugh, with Fungus, well he used to be an Assistant to someone else and… it didn't work out too well…"

"Oh?"

"… It was in Fear Co…not here. " she hissed and the continued as she glanced up at Sulley. "Anyway he managed to become this Assistant for this old seasoned Scarer there. Male- around 20 years older than you guys. Semi-popular- though not on your level. But as it happened a complete and utter asshole who _would_… make assumptions like that. Fungus decided to come out to him like a year after being his Assistant."

Sulley twitched an eyebrow at this looking surprised, and Betty took this as her cue to continue.

"So as it happens Fungus ended up out of a job because well Mr. Asshole decided he couldn't work with someone with those sorts of 'inclinations'. And well, he came here. The higher ups know the… issues and Fungus outside this incident did seem to be competent at his job- so he came to Inc when a position opened, after, well, Randall's last Assistant quit. Fungus just wanted to be his last Scarer's friend, to trust him with something which was really difficult for him but he… dropped him like a hot potato."

Sulley groaned as he thought of the various social occasions that sometimes occurred between the various companies. "…have I met this guy? _Please_ say I haven't."

"Couldn't say. It's sort of been kept under wraps- like I said he was semi-popular, and Fungus refuses to name him. He was good Scarer though, even if he wasn't a good _person_. Enough so that Fungus got booted instead even if by rights, his Scarer should have been simply marked down and Fungus transferred, given the whole appropriate conduct thing you guys have ragging on you- I mean Randall is at least on thin ice because of it right? Stupid Fear Co."

She grumbled. Sulley swallowed back the tempting statement that M.I wasn't always peaches and cream either, thinking better of it. That would lead to questions he couldn't answer, especially not here.

"Fungus is an utter mess isn't he." Sulley simply settled for saying with a ragged sigh.

"… well, I like to think he's a little better now. But he's a bundle of nerves and sticking him with someone like _Randall_ was… less than wise. He's hardly Mr. Sensitive."

"Betty, I promise you, I know he's sometimes…" he grappled with the words. "...abrasive?"

"You mean a jerk."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Betty." He repeated.

"Sorry, sorry, continue." She said gesturing at him with the palm of her hand.

"Anyway- I don't think it's down to something like _that_." Sulley said with a shake of his head "I mean… I've never noticed anything that suggests that he _thinks_ like that…" Then he looked to the side. "But then when have I been _that_ good at noticing _anything_?" he muttered as the lights managed to dim even further and an advertisement finally began to play.

Betty looked up at him apprehensively.

"Oh gods no, is this angst-all-over-Betty day? Sulley- _don't_ go all guilt ridden on me. I know Fungus is like a sack of sadness and all and you're worried about Randall but _please_." she said over the jingle about snacks with mutated popcorn on legs.

"…. Sorry." He said, looking even more annoyed. He propped his head with his left hand this way, and stared at the screen with a scowl. The tip of his tail began to tap on the ground.

"… I was _kidding_, Sulley." she said touching his hand. He looked down at her. "Look maybe this is just a… a transitional phase. That's not always the easiest time. Remember… puberty?" Even as she said this last part, she gave a grimace.

He briefly recalled rather painful memories of when his horns first came in. All the same he had to smirk. "I think _most_ people try to forget it."

"Well it was worth it in the end though, right? You got through the other side anyway." She shrugged.

"Ah yes, alone watching a romantic movie with an annoying blue bean. I sure as hell have."

She threw a popcorn kernel at him again. He laughed. The couple in front at this stage turned around and hissed at them to be quiet.

"It'll be okay Sulley you'll think of something." She said in a low voice.

"It's more that-"

"Shhhhh." Hissed the couple again.

Sulley lowered his voice again. "… I think I might know a way, it's uh, partly Fungus' idea- it's kind of a long-shot though."

"Go for it, whatever it is. _Something_ has got to give sooner or later." She managed to pop a kernel in her mouth at this stage.

The couple glared again. Sulley raised his hands up with a small smile as a sign of surrender and they both settled down.

For Sulley, the movie turned out to be not that bad. The action scenes which the main heroine had to go through to save her lady love had at least been fun to watch even if the kissing scenes had made him awkwardly squirm, as all scenes of a romantic nature usually did.

* * *

**Sulley**

**Thursday- 20th of June- 4 and a half months until Boo**

A week with no work lay ahead of them and it was time to lay their plan into action.

There was no way Sulley was leaving things as they were for that length of time. Not with one more good old college try. Besides, who could resist _this?_ Especially on a day like today. He'd briefly thanked all the gods when he'd heard the weather forecast- clear blue skys and high temperatures throughout. Everyone was sweating up a storm and raring to go when it came to the annual tradition on their particular Scare Floor.

Sulley laughed as he shook his head. His best friend was about to disappear through the front door, a gaggle of other small monsters following after him chattering excitedly.

"We'll get you- be prepared big guy!" He suddenly heard him yell.

"We'll see _WAZOWSKI_", the unfamiliar use of his best friend's surname rolling off his tongue as he called after him.

"Yeah, yeah, when your wallet is a little lighter, then we'll see whose laughing. It'll be **me**, drunk off my _ass_!"

"Your mother would be _proud_." He yelled with a laugh and a shake of his head.

"Who needs a mom when I have _YOU_ Big Guy!" Mike clicked his fingers at him in and finally left, the other Assistants waving to their own Scarers while looking rather smug. Though given the past few years they had every reason to be.

While the Scarers had lost to them three years in a row at this stage, Sulley did utterly love this time of year. But hopefully with a little luck, this year would be even better. Even if it meant that the next morning he'd often have to deal with a hungover Mike asking (or demanding) he make him his tried and true pancakes. It was worth it. At least it was in _this_ heat.

They needed the release. Everyone did. So on the last day of work, before a week long holiday for the Summer solstice they had continued the tradition.

Randall had never participated.

It was a long shot he knew, and it wouldn't solve everything even if he took to it, but as Betty had said, he couldn't expect to solve everything in one fell swoop anyway. And Fungus had agreed- living a life with nothing but Scaring and the project was just so utterly wrong they didn't know where to begin.

Sulley raised an eyebrow to the Scarers as soon as he saw someone rather small, familiar and red arrive to the scene, looking a little uncertain.

"You guys go on ahead I'll catch up to you- just try and get Mike to hold off until I get there at least."

"We'll try." George said slapping his back. "Come on guys! To sudden death!"

Sulley snorted and shook his head as they disappeared from sight, dragging a helpless new Scarer known as Claw to his doom.

He stretched, the work day beginning to settle into his bones a little, but he still was pumped for what was to come.

"So managed to steal away huh?" he said with a nod as he wandered over to Fungus. Fungus smirked at this and nodded himself. "Told him I left some paperwork behind."

Sulley nodded.

"Good… good….Uh… how's he _doing_ anyway." He rubbed his hands before he put them behind his back, rocking on the heels of his feet. He was trying not to sound too worried.

"A little better." Fungus said with a shrug then he frowned as if thinking more deeply on this. "He's eating better, even sleeping a little better at least anyway…" He then looked vaguely exasperated. If anything the guy looked a little tired himself.

"…He's not happy though is he." Sulley finished.

"He… he needs this I think, he needs a break, and not just sleep. Even if it's just for a little while."

Sulley nodded satisfied. "He's… probably going to get really mad at first you know. Just as a heads up" He cracked his knuckles.

Fungus sighed. "Randall is mad at _everything_ Mr. Sullivan."

He had a point. Sulley shook his head.

"Ready? Been practicing your scream?" he whispered as a few other monsters began spilling across into the hall way, the work day officially over.

Fungus nodded, an unusually mischievous smile spreading across his face.

Sulley then grabbed him cuasing the clipboard he'd been holding the clap down on the hard surface.

"YOU'RE COMING WITH ME FUNGUS!" Sulley suddenly burst out causing most of the other monsters in the tiled entrance to turn around and stare. "IF RANDALL WANTS YOU, HE'LL HAVE TO FIND **ME!**"

"WHAT!?" Fungus pretended to shriek.

"YOU'RE COMING TO THE PARKING LOT-I CAN CAN SHOW YOU SOMETHING THAT WILL ROCK YOUR WORLD."

At this Fungus smacked him on the head and hissed. "A little too _much_ Mr. Sullivan."

"Sorry." He muttered, also breaking out of character. At this the surrounding monsters started to laugh, now fully aware of the joke, particularly those who were aware of what happened on this particular day of the year.

"You heard it here folks! If Randall wants Fungus- point him to _**me**_!" he called out swinging the small red Assistant into a fireman's lift over his shoulder. Fungus was trying very hard not to laugh himself and failing miserably.

He resisted the urge to twist the fur of his upper lift like a moustache. There was such a thing as overdoing it after all.

Randall was going to _kill_ him for this if things didn't go as planned.

Oh well. Scaring was always a risky business anyway.

* * *

**Sulley**

He grinned as he noticed the long familiar shape step through the entrance door. Well, _that_ hadn't taken long. The gossipy town that was Monsters Incorporated definitely had some use.

Randall paused for a moment as the other monster waved him down, seemingly cheerful in spite of his own dour expression. Randall folded his two arms and tapped one of his feet impatiently, trying it seemed to maintain his composure.

"Hey there Randall, want to join us?"

"Join what I-" He shook his head and clenched his fists, getting to the matter at hand. "Cut the _crap_ Sullivan, _where_ is my Assistant? Where are you stashing him?" he looked behind him as if the small red monster must have been directly behind him, trembling away.

Sulley looked thoughtful and then put his hands on his hips, still smiling. "I believe he's tying water balloons on the roof around now."

Randall looked even more annoyed at this.

"What are you babbling on about Sulli-"

Sulley jumped as he heard the first splash and then felt the second against the side of his own head. He snorted through the wet fur covering his eyes, pulling it aside as he turned around, to get a better look up at the perpetrator from above.

Ah. No big surprise there.

"Got you big guy! Had enough of hiding then you big coward?" Mike yelled out from the roof. "Oh hey Randall." he said in a tone which was all too innocent in Sulley's opinion, as if he hadn't seen the other monster.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I called a time out Mikey that doesn't even count."

"Ugh fine. But I'll get you next time. You'll be begging for mercy. Just… you…_watch_" he pointed a finger to his one eye and then back at him before edging away from the side, now out of sight. Sulley chuckled at this and then turned back to Randall.

Who was now emotionally fighting between surprise and utter outrage at this point if the look on his face was any indication. Sulley for a brief moment felt his optimism drain away, but he was determined to keep hold of it.

"So uh, do you want to join us?" he pointed his right thumb over his shoulder. "It's Scarers versus Assistants and uh, well we're _technically_ one short. With Fungus I mean."

"And whose fault is that then?" Randall said slicking the water from his fronds, flicking the water on the scorching hot tarmac, it evaporating almost immediately.

Sulley shrugged in full and silent admittance of his guilt, maintaining his smile.

"Guy's probably more of a liability for the other team anyway…" Randall muttered, sounding annoyed. He seemed to be fighting the urge to pout as he crossed two pairs of arms and looked away. Sulley found this hilarious for some reason (though he valiantly fought back a chuckle, instead hiding his smile with a cough as he brought a paw to his face).

Randall wanted to join in. He could just tell. He was just too proud to admit it. Besides, he was wrong about Fungus in every possible way.

"Fungus is pretty much creaming us right now. Little guy has got near perfect aim."

Randall looked taken aback, his fronds began to rise up:

"… _Fungus_ is the main threat to you guys? Little guy, looks like a red bean, hell of a stammer, _him?_"

Sulley shrugged.

"He uh, seems to be _really_ good at math. He keeps muttering things about angles and wind velocity and… some _other_ things before he aims…" Sulley trailed off looking to the side. "It's kind of… scary actually." He shook his head pushing these thoughts aside. As someone who had never taken to numbers particularly well it did remind him of certain nightmares of his youth as it happened.

Randall however continued to look incredulously at him.

Sulley twiddled with this thumbs, pretending to appear innocent, though he got the impression he wasn't doing a very good job at this when Randall narrowed his eyes further at him. This called for drastic measures. He pointed a finger at the smaller monster:

"It would be a good way to get back at _Mike_ as it happens. He's Captain of the other team."

That did it. It made Randall snap to attention at least, though he quickly tried to hide it again when Sulley began smiling down at him again. He'd hooked him at this stage, all he had to do was reel him in. He hoped to do a certain fraternity member proud.

'_I'm in your hands now Squishy' _He thought, as he grinned.

"Oh let-let me guess, _you're_ Captain of this one?" Randall said, trying very hard not to look him in the eye.

Always the fighter. But still Sulley at this point wasn't going to falter.

"We're a _democracy_ Randall." His smile continued to spread. At this Randall finally met his eyes.

"Oh for heaven's sake, no _wonder_ you're getting creamed. Stand back Sullivan, I'm going to show you guys how it's done!"

Sulley bit back a laugh as he was gently pushed aside. Randall looked around him in eagerly.

"So where's your base of operations?"

He'd have said something at this statement, but the other Scarers were taking it even more seriously than Randall was. Oh well.

* * *

**Sulley**

"So the Assistants got the roof?" Randall repeated.

"Pretty much, we're sitting ducks except… well here." Sulley shrugged, "We're sort of sheltered here." He nodded towards a group of air vents jutting out over the side.

"Well if they have the better vantage point we should just go ahead and take it then." Randall nodded in determination.

A few of the other Scarers nodded. While many of them had tilted their heads curiously at Sulley when they saw who he was bringing with him they'd quickly got into the swing of things as Sulley had given them a curt nod just before Randall had launched into his whole spiel of _this_ being the year everything changed.

It helped that they really, _really_ wanted to win. Three straight years of being smugly addressed by your Assistants for weeks and having to buy all their drinks at Gunner's after this event each year did that to you he supposed. (Sulley had to admit that while he just saw it as a bit of fun it would be rather nice to wipe the grin off his best friend's face… if only for this year). And Randall seemed to know what he was talking about. It was if he had always been waiting for this moment, but then again, the other Captain _was_ Mike after all.

Sulley felt an odd twinge of pride. He knew that deep down, this was perhaps only a temporary form of relief for everyone- both from the heat as well as tension that was their lives, but the guy seemed to be in his element.

"I have an idea, I think, I just need to figure out the details." Randall said walking a little while away deciding to use a stick to draw in the dirt.

Sulley bit back a laugh and trundled after several other Scarers who went after him seemingly interested in seeing the 'master' at work.

For a few moments there was only silence.

"You want more advice?" Randall whispered jamming a right thumb over his shoulder as he continued to draw. "Ditch the new guy, he's kind of a liability."

"No soldier gets left behind Randall!" George said (who for some reason was wearing what looked to be a kids toy army hat).

Sulley glanced at the monster in question and winced a little.

Claw (who was currently gripping the sides of his head with his hands), seemed to not be mentally present for any of this, despite technically being the topic itself. He continued to mutter to himself.

"They're _out_ there." Claw whispered desperately as he rocked into a fetal position. "Our Assistants are out there, on that roof, waiting to strike! They know us better than we know ourselves…." He began to tremble at this.

"They know our strengths, our weaknesses, what makes us tick… I-I can't take the pressure!" he shrieked, stood up to attention and ran around the corner.

"Claw! Wait!" Sulley cried out reaching out his arm. But it was too late.

Randall, Sulley and all the other Scarers winced as they heard a period of silence before multiple water balloons were thrown and a thump as no doubt the Scarer had hit the floor. He'd perhaps even fainted from the shock.

Sullley was the first to speak.

"…That was… interesting."

(Sulley was beginning to wonder if Claw and his own Assistant needed their _own_ little talk.)

"I'll go get him." Randall sighed getting up.

"We can't afford to lose you too Randall!" George cried out dramatically. Randall shook his head.

"…You're kidding me, right?" Randall said before turning invisible.

"Oooh nice," George said appreciatively as he nodded.

"Can get some use out of it besides scaring human kids I guess." Though with his mouth still being visible, Sulley could tell he was smiling at this.

He smirked himself.

Then the water balloon missed him by inches.

"Gah, so _close_." He heard Fungus say over head. "I shouldn't have rounded up that number to two decimal points."

He got Sulley the second time.

At this he began to laugh. Very hard actually. Though Randall had told him to shut up and take this seriously when he got back he could almost see a smile himself. He knew he looked utterly ridiculous especially when, now half dry, it had caused his fur to fluff up on end.

It was okay to look like an idiot, sometimes. It just depended on who with.

* * *

**Mike**

He pumped up his right fist as he held the water balloon is his left hand.

"Okay troops, now we're all _winners_ here, but we want to keep this streak. Now, I can understand if some of you are a little… apprehensive about going after your own Scarers but remember- we are their Assistants so- tough love baby, all the way! We all know who the _real_ top dogs are!" He said as he moved the water balloon between his hands. A few of the Assistants laughed, ah the joy of it all. There was something oddly satisfying with soaking a terrifying or even respected face with water balloons, all dignity gone in that moment. They weren't sure why. Perhaps because they were generally expected to help make them look their best in all other instances.

Mike continued his speech with a smile:

"Now this year we've got new recruits, and I might add Fungus is doing particularly well." He said with a wink. "We could have used you last year buddy, last time was a close call!"

Fungus shuffled his feet looking a little embarrassed. On some level the poor guy was starving for good attention he supposed, though he had become a bit better even in the last couple of weeks alone.

While Mike wasn't still sure about the whole Randall thing, he supposed he could afford being nicer to Fungus. Sulley did have a point there, even if he was going to absolutely destroy him right now as he did every year.

True friendship could survive any war.

"Don't they have Randall now though?" Fungus added, though if anything his own statement caused the corners of his mouth to tug upwards.

"Pfft." Mike waved his hands. "Look, the guy may have lots of arms but the guys as blind as a bat. _He's_ no threat."

"… oh really."

Mike, not looking up at this nodded, not immediately recognizing the familiar sounding voice. Nor did he see the floating water balloon directly above his head.

"Well you know Wazowski there's a simple solution to aiming issues- just get _closer_."

Mike yelped as it rained down on him.

The Assistants starting laughing at this.

They then started shrieking when Randall found their water balloon supply. Tearing up through the ladders the other Scarer's finally joined in, the distraction having worked.

For a moment it was complete and utter chaos. The Assistants screamed as, as planned Scarers specifically went after their own Assistants. Claw starting screaming manically as he rained down with the hose on his own Assistant (as well as many others, sometimes even his own team mates), George poured a bucket over Charlie and Sulley tore after Mike just as Randall brushed past him going after his apparent 'master shooter' of an Assistant. Fungus screamed, but despite not being able to see him, it was clearly not out of terror.

"Do you give up?" Sulley said his eyes flashing, getting caught up in the moment as Mike scrambled away, until his back hit a wall, the internal entrance to the roof itself.

"Never Sullivan, _never_!" Mike yelled dramatically.

At this Randall appeared, a dripping Fungus in tow. Sulley and Randall glanced at one another and nodded in mutual understanding.

Mike insisted that two against one wasn't fair, but it didn't matter. He ended up being the most soaked of them all until he finally submitted. (Though grabbing a balloon from Randall's hands had been impressive).

Sulley had to admit, the little guy still had guts. He told him this to his face who batted him away. "Yeah, yeah drinks on us I guess. I guess you guys _had_ to luck out at some point."

"I think you'll find it was pure and utter _skill_ Wazowski."

"Yeah. SURE Randall."

He had to admit though, he was a little impressed. And it took a lot to impress Mike Wazowski.

* * *

**Randall**

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Sullivan pointed his thumb over his shoulder to the retreating shapes.

"Yeah Randall come with us!" Sanderson began to yell. "Fungus has to buy your drinks- that's the deal!"

"Uh… thanks, but we have to go." He pushed Fungus forwards who was laughing at him. Smug little twerp. Randall knew he'd been played, somehow, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Perhaps it had been the heat getting to him. Perhaps it had just been curiosity.

After all was said and done, he wasn't quite sure what had come over him today, but if anything, Sullivan sounded genuinely interested in having him there.

He'd had fun too he supposed.

He had no clue what was going on. But then maybe that didn't always have to be a bad thing.

It could be nice to just forget and pretend he was a normal Scarer for once. Really. Though he knew he would have been pushing it if he left with them.

"Hey wait up." He blinked and turned around, and smirked. Sullivan was an utter mess now, especially since Wazowski had decided to rain a hose down after him, even after the war was officially over.

"Sullivan could you let up? You know I can't go with you guys…."

"Look it's okay Randall I get it… I mean" he looked away and back again.

"Okay so this whole situation you're in it… isn't okay, but I think you are. Or you will be. I mean… it takes time. But you'll get through it."

Randall eyed him curiously.

"You're getting better at the whole lying thing Sullivan."

"Randall, learn to take a compliment however small or so _help me_." He said sounding exasperated

"...Sorry."

"Hey I don't blame _you_ for it."

He glanced upwards towards the factory, looking lost in thought.

"Look Randall… It's okay if you can't or if you can't stay long and all but uh… where I live they're having this block party, but then so is everyone. Uh, I was wondering if you and Fungus would want to go. It uh starts tomorrow- well, like everyone's does."

Sullivan suddenly looked rather nervous at this. Fungus only nodded silently.

Randall swallowed. "I… uh… I really couldn't stay long. You've got that right."

"So you'll come?!" He sounded surprised but pleased all the same.

Randall tilted his head. He felt surprised too.

"…. I guess. But I can't stay long." He repeated.

"I understand."

And in some way it seemed like he really did. Randall waved him off as he left again, and he wasn't quite sure what had happened in that moment.

Randall heaved a sigh as he stared at his own hand. It wasn't so bad having someone on the outside know some things he supposed. Even if he couldn't know everything. Even if he was still an idiot. And he was still kind of mad at him. An utter idiot who didn't know when to quit.

Fungus was smirking. Randall flicked him with one of his fingers and shook his head. "Come on Fungus you lazy bum. I fought a war to get you back, I hope you're grateful."

"Excuse me while I swoon." He rolled his three eyes as he moved forwards.

He flicked him again. Okay, this guy was just pushing his luck at this stage.

* * *

_A/n: End of Release._

_As said this isn't the end of all their issues (hardly, they've still got things), but a part of me is just screaming 'Finally' at this right now. It's a start anyway. Even though it's clearly not the end. I hope it seemed realistic!_

_I will try to aim for the next chapter for the 1st of September at the latest, but as my life has gotten more hectic lately I'll tread carefully._


End file.
